Bloody Iris
by Ayame-Yuri no hana
Summary: Untuk sesaat kehidupan para Blade Children menjadi tenang. Tapi situasi kembali berubah ketika para Blade Children kedatangan seseorang yang tak terduga. Siapakah dia? Dan apakah tujuannya? Baca sendiri! #dibuang
1. Chapter 1

Hallo ini Fic Ayame dan Yuri :D … cerita ini dari anime Spiral : Suiri no Kizuna !

Disini, ada OC dari Kami berdua fufufu XD

**Disclaimer **: Kyo Shirodaira & Eita Mizuno,

**Warning** : OC, OOC, typo, gaje, garing dll

Oh iya ! tiga hal yang ingin kami beri tahu ! Kanone milik kami berdua ! Eyes milik Yuri dan Hizumi milik Ayame !

* * *

The Girl with a thousand mysteries.

Seorang pria sedang berjalan menuju pesisir pantai yang pasirnya berwarna putih, pandangannya meluas melihat hamparan air yang begitu jernih. Betapa tenangnya Ia menatap hamparan birunya laut yang ada dihadapannya. Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis menghampirinya. Keduanya begitu mirip, mungkin mereka bersaudara ? akh tidak …. ! mereka memang bersaudara.

"Aniki… !"

"Hanon … lihat , betapa indahnya dunia ini … "

"aah … Aniki bicara apa ?"

"tidak … bukan apa-apa …"

Sang pria pun meninggalkan Hanon, yang diketahui sebagai adik kesayangannya itu. Hanon terdiam melihat perubahan Aniki-nya, Kanon Hilbert. Sang adik tidak menyangka sang kakak dapat berbicara seperti itu. Sang adik mengikuti langkah kakaknya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat setangkai bunga yang hampir ia injak.

"bunga … Iris ?"

Bunga itu kelihatan masih segar dan baru dipetik. Bunga berwarna merah muda yang indah itu diambil oleh sang adik.

_Bunga yang indah, siapa yang membuang bunga ini ? di pantai lagi ? _pikir Hanon.

Hanon, melirik kesana kemari mencari orang yang kira-kira membuang bunga Iris yang cantik itu. Matanya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam. Seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut bergelombang berwarna sama dengan warna bunga Iris yang ia pegang. Gadis itu memandangi Hanon dengan tersenyum. Tetapi, ada aura aneh yang ada pada gadis itu, namun bukan aura yang sama dengan para blade children.

"Bunga Iris itu …. Dapat diartikan …." Ucap gadis yang memperhatikan Hanon itu.

=Hanya dengan memberikan bunga ini, maka anda bisa mengatakan "Saya ingin  
menjadi lebih dari sekedar sahabat". Bunga ini juga berarti bahwa anda sangat peduli dan siap sedia kapan pun dibutuhkan.=

.

.

"Narumi-kun !" sapa Hiyono yang segera berlari menghampiri Ayumu yang sedang berjalan di lorong sendirian.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Ayumu dengan begitu santainya.

"Narumi-kun a-ano …." Hiyono menjawab dengan sedikit gugup, ia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik tubuhnya, tiba-tiba kedua tangannya menyodorkan sesuatu pada Ayumu, "Selamat Hari Valentine ! i-ini kumohon diterima !"

"….. Un-untukku ?" oke, kini giliran Ayumu yang gugup, keduanya ber-blushing ria.

Hari ini tanggal 14 February. February, bulan yang identik dengan hari valentine, coklat, cinta dan lain-lain. Seseorang yang lahir dibulan ini pun diberkahi oleh sang penghubung Bumi dan Surga, Dewi Iris. Karena itu, bunga di bulan February adalah bunga Iris.

Bunga Iris sangat cantik dan mempunyai banyak warna, yang seringkali ditemukan adalah Iris berwarna biru, sedangkan yang lain sangat sukar. Iris mempunyai arti tersendiri. Iris dalam bahasa Yunani berarti Pelangi, Iris diambil dari Dewi penghubung Surga dan Bumi. Selain itu, Iris adalah nama dari bunga yang memiliki arti Aku ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar sahabatmu, dan juga, keteguhan hati, kebijaksanaan dan kepedulian.

Bunga ini begitu suci.

KYAAAA !

Seorang gadis berteriak dari arah belakang sekolah, Ayumu dan Hiyono segera berlari ketempat kejadian. Mereka menemukan kerumunan siswa-siswi dan guru disana, entah apa yang terjadi. Terlihat para Blade Children dan Hanon berada disana, mereka memperhatikan seorang gadis yang terkapar penuh darah, naas memang. Tak diduga diatas tubuh gadis itu terdapat bunga Iris. Sang gadis menggenggam bunga tersebut.

"Mengenaskan." ucap Hiyono yang berjalan dibelakang Ayumu.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Ayumu pada yang lain.

"saat kami berlari kesini, semuanya telah terjadi.." jawab Rio yang sedang memeriksa mayat gadis itu.

"Aku benci darah …. Kenapa harus ada orang yang berbuat seperti ini sih?" lanjut Hanon yan menutupi hidungnya karena bau darah yang begitu menyengat dan memalingkan mukanya dari sosok gadis yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Badannya sedikit bergetar.

"Padahal hari ini hari valentine yang suci, masih ada saja orang yang bunuh diri." Simpul Kousuke.

"bisa saja ini bukan bunuh diri 'kan ? jangan cepat menyimpulkan !" sahut Ryoko yang kemudian memukul kepala Kousuke.

"Bunga Iris .. bunga kelahiran February…" gumam Hiyono , "Gadis itu … lahir di bulan February ! namanya Aiko Kishimoto"

"Darimana kau dapat informasi itu ? dia saja baru ditemukan… dan bulan kelahirannya … kau dapat dari mana ?" Tanya Ayumu sambil ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Rahasia perusahaan fufufu … Hiyono-chin mempunyai semua informasi tentang murid-murid di sekolah ini fufufu" Jawab Hiyono dengan santai.

"Aku ingin pergi dari sini !" ucap Hanon, ia melirik kearah bunga yang digenggam sang gadis, Bunga Iris berwarna merah muda. Ia tersentak seakan ingat sesuatu, ya sesuatu. Iris merah muda itu mengingatkannya dengan sosok wanita.

~Flashback~

"Siapa kau ?" Tanya Hanon pada seorang gadis yang berada di hadapannya itu.

"Tidak ada alasannya untukku memberitahu tentang diriku padamu, Hanon Hilbert."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku ?"

Gadis itu tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang lucu ?"

"Semua orang mengetahui dirimu 'kan ? Hanon Hilbert, ah … sudah saatnya aku pergi, aku yakin.. kita akan bertemu lagi, Hanon Hilbert"

~Flashback end~

"Hanon ?" Tanya Eyes pada Hanon.

"A-ano … tidak apa-apa Onii-chan" jawab Hanon dengan manis. "ng … Onii-chan ! kenapa ya ? padahal hari ini 14 february, tapi masih ada aja orang yang gak sayang nyawa …" Tanya Hanon dengan polosnya, mungkin dia tidak sadar padahal Eyes dan Aniki-nya tukang bunuh orang #Author ditusuk Eyes.

Eyes hanya memandangi Hanon dan mengelus-elus rambut Hanon yang lembut itu. "mungkin karena masalah yang tiada akhir"

"tapi … setiap masalah pasti ada penyelesaiannya 'kan ?"

"Semua itu tergantung dari orangnya, Imouto"

.

.

_Dewi Iris, berikan aku kekuatan untuk mengubah dunia ini…Dunia ini penuh dengan kesalahan yang tiada akhir, orang-orang yang menjadi sumber masalah harus lenyap dari muka bumi ini. Ya aku lenyapkan saja mereka, dan membangun kembali dunia ini, dunia tanpa kesalahan, dunia tanpa kebohongan, dengan kata lain mereka yang menjadi sumber masalah harus mati, manusia-manusia yang tidak berguna dan tentu saja para anak-anak itu.. blade children._

Seorang gadis berdoa ditengah hamparan bunga-bunga cantik yang bermekaran, berwarna-warni membuat suasana hati menjadi cerah. Disamping taman itu terdapat sebuah rumah antik yang luas. Gadis itu tetap berdoa tak peduli siapa yang datang disampingnya.

Seorang laki-laki menghampiri gadis tersebut, ia menyapa gadis itu.

"Masih tetap pada keyakinanmu itu, Nona Weisheit ?" Tanya Lelaki tersebut.

"Kau, yang berbeda denganku takkan mengerti.. Semua masa laluku itu adalah kesalahan maa dari itu aku harus melenyapkannya bersama dengan sumber masalah yang lain di dunia ini."

"Aku ingatkan nona Weisheit. Para Blade Children tidak akan mudah untuk dilenyapkan, lagi pula, mereka mempunyai hak untuk hidup sama seperti manusia lainnya, seharusnya kau tahu itu. Dan seharusnya kau mengetahui betapa berharganya nyawa manusia, berhentilah membunuh dengan alasan tidak jelas"

"Kau salah, aku membunuh mereka karena mereka manusia tidak berguna dan merupakan sumber masalah, pergilah dari sini, aku tidak akan mengubah pendirianku, Tuan. Yang aku tahu Para Blade Children adalah sumber masalah terbesar di dunia, mereka hidup dengan kebohongan dan tanpa di berkahi oleh Tuhan."

"Kau sangat keras kepala, Nona. Aku ingatkan sekali lagi, Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti betapa pentingnya nyawa manusia itu."

Setelah berdebat, sang Lelaki meninggalkan sang gadis di taman yang sangat cantik. Tidak terasa senja telah mengetuk pintu hari itu. Sang gadis bergegas pergi memasuki rumahnya. Mengganti baju, ia hendak pergi.

.

.

Eyes dan Hanon bersiap diruangan ganti ini, terdapat Kanon dan para blade Children lainnya. Mereka –Eyes dan Hanon, menggelar konser perdana mereka berdua. Setelah sekian lama menjadi rival, mereka menggelar konser kolaborasi. Kanon sangat mendukung Imouto dan sahabatnya itu.

"Semangat ya, Hanon, Eyes !" kata Kanon sambil tersenyum.

"Entah kenapa aku gugup sekali, Aniki …" sahut Hanon sambil memegangi dadanya.

"mungkin ini konser yang benar-benar hanya berdua dengan Eyes , hahaha" ledek Ryoko yang ditimpali dengan lirikan tajam Rio.

"Hanon, kita berusaha bersama, ya ?" ucap Eyes yang menepuk teman sepermainannya itu.

"n-ng !"

"by the way … Narumi dan Yuizaki kemana ya ? mereka belum kelihatan batang hidungnya.." kata Kousuke mengawali pembicaraan kembali.

"…. Sampai saat ini … itu masih misteri !" sahut Rio sok misterius.

.

.

Terdengar suara alunan Piano nan merdu, semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan sangat meriah melihat kedua pianis idola mereka berada di satu panggung nan megah. Eyes dan Hanon duduk berdampingan di satu piano yang menyatukan mereka.

"Eyes … kakkoi !" puji Rio dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"ng ! Hanon pun tidak kalah bercahaya dengan Eyes !" timpal Kousuke yang diikuti oleh anggukan Ryoko.

Kanon tiba-tiba meninggalkan para blade children yang lain, terdengar Kousuke memanggilnya namun ia menghiraukannya. Apakah ia cemburu ? yang jelas hanya Author yang tahu #plakk!

Kanon menatap langit malam itu, banyak bintang yang bersinar dan berkelap-kelip, betapa berbinarnya malam itu. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, memikirkan sang Imouto ? mungkin saja. Atau memikirkan Sahabatnya, itu juga mungkin saja.

"Hilbert … Kanon-san ?" terdengar suara gadis yang memanggilnya, Kanon segera menoleh, didapati seorang gadis dengan beberapa tangkai bunga Iris yang dihias dengan cantik ditangannya.

"Iya ?" sahut Kanon dengan singkat.

"Kakaknya Hanon Hilbert, apa aku salah ?"

"Tidak , kau benar."

"A-ano … Tuan Hilbert bisakah aku menitip bunga iniuntuk adikmu ? aku sangat mengagumi adikmu, Tuan."

"Boleh saja."

Sang gadis memberikan bunga-bunga itu pada Kanon. Kanon pun menerimanya.

"maaf, sebelumnya, siapa namamu ? akan kuberikan bunga-bunga ini pada adikku dan kusertai namamu."

"namaku , Iris, Iris Antoniousse ! Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak. Aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu, Tuan." Iris menunduk dalam-dalam.

"senang bisa membantu."

Iris, gadis yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah muda yang panjang itu meninggalkan Kanon. Kanon memandanginya hingga ia menghilang dari tatapannya.

"Iris, nama yang sama dengan bunga ini. Namanya yang indah, nama dewi Iris yang berarti pelangi."

.

.

"Aniki dimana ?" Tanya Hanon pada Ryoko.

Belum sempat Ryoko menjawab, Kanon telah menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Hanon, ada titipan dari fans-mu, namanya Iris … Iris Anto … apa ya ? lupa deh." sapa Kanon sambil tersenyum.

"wuaaah .. cantiknya .." puji Hanon sambil mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Kanon.

"sayangnya bukan dari Anikinya, Aniki-nya sungguh nggak romantis" celetuk Eyes sambil meneguk air mineral.

"bukan urusanmu, Eyes !" sahut Kanon sedikit bête.

"wah … gitu aja Kanon cemburu …" kata seseorang yang menghampiri mereka, roman-romannya suaranya sangat dikenal para blade children, yaitu …

"Narumi-kun !" sapa Hanon.

"kemana saja kau ? baru muncul setelah konser selesai !" cela Eyes.

"Sorry bro, tadi aku baru saja menemukan titik terang kejadian tempo hari."

"tentunya dengan bantuan Hiyono-chin doong !" seru Hiyono dengan semangat disebelah Ayumu.

"tempo hari ? maksudmu … anak perempuan yang menjatuhkan diri dari atap itu ?"

"ng ! tak salah lagi, itu bukan bunuh diri …"

"lalu ?"

"Seseorang yang telah mendorongnya hingga jatuh…"

"Apakah itu ulah blade children ?"

"Tidak Hanon, tidak mungkin begitu…"

"lalu siapa ? atas dasar apa dia menjatuhkan Kishimoto-san ?"

.

.

Ayumu dan Hiyono berjalan bersama di lorong, mereka sama-sama memegang buku, bedanya, Hiyono mencatat,Ayumu membaca. Ayumu berpapasan dengan seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda. Ayumu tersentak pikirannya melayang yang ingin menemukan kebenaran . warna rambutnya berwarna merah muda sama dengan warna bunga di TKP tempo hari.

Ayumu beralih memperhatikan gadis itu dari belakang. Hiyono pun langkahnya terhenti dan berbalik melihat Ayumu.

"Narumi-kun ?"

"Apa kau bisa mendapatkan data gadis yang baru lewat itu ?"

"Ah, anak perempuan yang berambut merah muda itu ? serahkan pada Hiyono-chin !"

Di lain sisi, gadis tadi , menoleh sedikit memperhatikan mereka yang telah jauh. Tersenyum licik, ya , ia tertawa kecil melihat gerak-gerik mereka berdua. Kemudian gadis tadi kembali berjalan.

Hanon keluar dari kelasnya, ia ingin pergi ke kelasnya Rio. Tiba-tiba, Ia menabrak gadis yang baru saja berpapasan dengan Ayumu. Buk ! sang gadis terjatuh di depan Hanon.

"A-ah … gomen, apa kamu tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Hanon yang kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa .. AH ! Hanon Hilbert !" tunjuk sang gadis tadi.

"Ah iya … "

"Ke-Kenalkan ! Aku Iris Antoniousse " Iris segera berdiri dan mengajak Hanon berkenalan.

Sekilas Iris mirip dengan orang yang ia temui saat di pantai, tidak …, memang terlalu mirip , namun .. ada aura berbeda dengan gadis yang berada di pantai.

"Kau , anak baru ya ?" Tanya Hanon lagi.

"I-Iya … aku baru 3 hari disini .. aku pindahan dari Berlin" jawab iris.

"Berlin ? Jerman ya ?"

"Iya …"

Hanon kembali menatap Iris dan mencocokan dengan gadis yang ia temui di pantai. Ia ingin menanyakannya namun, itu Iris bukan gadis itu pikirnya. Namun, hati kecilnya tetap saja penasaran, daripada terus-menerus penasaran , Hanon mencoba menanyakannya.

"Ano … Antoniousse-san … "

"Panggil saja Iris. Hilbert-sama"

"Kau juga bisa memanggilku Hanon."

"Baiklah, Hanon-sama"

"a-are' ? tidak usah pakai 'sama' ."

"ng … tapi … ada apa ?"

"Sebelumnya , apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya di pantai ?"

"….. Hanon-sama, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu …"

"Begitu ya ?"

"aku … harus kembali ke kelas, Hanon-sama, aku duluan ya … ng … Bye !"

Iris berlari meninggalkan Hanon disana, namun Hanon masih menyisakan seribu tanya. Hanon kembali pada tujuannya untuk bertemu dengan Rio.

Iris menuju atap sekolah, disana terdapat sosok laki-laki yang mirip dengan Hanon, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kanon Hilbert. Kanon terlihat sedang menatap langit. Entah kenapa, Iris memundurkan langkahnya dan berniat kembali ke kelas.

"Sudah kuduga kita bertemu lagi, Nona Antoniousse."

"Aa-ah … Hilbert-sama … terima kasih telah menyampaikan bunga-bunga Iris itu."

"panggil aku Kanon, sama seperti kau memanggil adikku."

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Iris saja, sama seperti saat itu."

"Apa Maksudmu ?"

"Blade Children. Bisa melupakan kejadian waktu itu ?"

"Dari mana kau tahu .. ?"

"…. Ng … ano… Blade Children itu … aku tahu dari dongeng-dongeng … hehe"

"Kau berbohong … jadi , kau mengetahui Blade Children ?"

"memang Blade Children itu apa ?"

"Kau berbohong ! … Bicaramu aneh, siapa kau sebenarnya ?"

"Aku … aku hanya siswi biasa, maaf aku telah menyinggung perasaanmu … maaf … !"

Iris berniat berlari dari sana. Namun Kanon menatapnya tajam tak seperti waktu itu. Merinding memang, ada aura lain dari Kanon. Kanon tahu bahwa Iris adalah salah satu orang yang mengetahui tentang Blade Children.

_Waduh … kelepasan … kalau rahasiaku terbongkar disini …_

"Kanon ?" seseorang memanggil Kanon dan membuat Kanon beralih pandang kearah sumber suara.

"Eyes ? tumben sekali kau kesini !"

"Aku ingin menemui Hanon. Sedang apa kau disini ?"

"Itu … " kanon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eyes menuju Iris namun apa yang ia dapatkan, "sudah pergi."

.

.

"BODOH ! BODOH ! KENAPA BISA AKU KELEPASAN SEPERTI ITU ? KALAU SUDAH BEGINI, SI KANON SIALAN ITU AKAN CURIGA PADAKU !"

Iris mondar-mandir di kamarnya, mengacak rambutnya sesekali.

"HUAAA ! BAGAIMANA RENCANAKU NANTI ! MEMBALASKAN DENDAM AYAH-IBU PADA ORANG ITU !"

Kemudian ia menjatuhkan diri diatas kasur yang berwarna pink, dan dekorasi kamarnya, semua dihiasi warna-warni bunga Iris.

"Kalau … Kalau Kanon sialan itu tahu … bahwa aku anak dari keluarga Weisheit yang ia bunuh.. bagaimana ?"

Iris menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia memikirkan sesuatu pandangannya semakin menjauh.

_Blade Children yang telah membunuh orang tua angkatku … siapa ?_

~TBC~

Selesaaaai … by the way …. Review-nya yaaaah :D

Makasih sebelumnya ….

Fufufufu … ceritanya memang akan aneh.. aneh banget … kadang susah dimengerti XDXD

Hei … bagi yang belum menonton anime Spiral, dimohon untuk nonton … soalnya … spiral dipenuhi oleh cowok-cowok kereeeen XDXD fufufu #promosi

oh iya bagi yang ingin tau tentang Hanon, silahkan mampir ke akun milik Yuri Oohara :D


	2. Chapter 2

Kembali lagi bersama Ayame dan Yuri~ Uye~ Akhirnya chapter dua apdet juga~

Mumpung dua Author kita yang (kebetulan lagi) waras, langsung aja, mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya~ Uye~ Uye~ Uye~ *joget gaje* (begini-lo-bilang-waras?)

**Disclaimer **: Kyo Shirodaira & Eita Mizuno,

**Warning** : OC, OOC, typo, gaje, garing dll

1 Hal lagi yang perlu dikatakan oleh kami dua Author (yang sangat maruk) sebagai pemilik cerita ini. Kanone milik kami berdua ! Eyes milik Yuri dan Hizumi milik Ayame !  
Ayame : Yuri, itu tiga!  
Yuri : Hooo. Salah keyboardnya!  
Readers : . . . *sweatdrop*

Yah, sebelum Ayame dan Yuri makin gaje, langsung aja, baca ceritanya~ Suka nggak suka harus baca! #digetok

* * *

The World that we are lived.

"Hanon-sama !" panggil seseorang dari belakang Hanon.

"Iris ? sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'sama'." Jawab Hanon seraya membalikkan badannya.

"Hanon-sama ... "

"Ya ?"

"Bye-bye"

Buk ! terdengar suara seseorang mendorong sesuatu hingga terjatuh. Ya, Hanon terjatuh dari lantai 3 sekolahnya. Iris tersenyum licik melihat sang idolanya itu terjatuh dengan mulusnya.

"HANOON !" teriak Kanon yang segera membangunkan tubuhnya dari tidur yang nyenyak.

"mi.. mimpi ? Syukurlah … hanya mimpi …"

Kanon mengelus dadanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bunga yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya. Bunga Iris berwarna merah muda.

"Iris … Antoniousse … kah ?"

.

.

"Aniki ?" Tanya Hanon yang sedari tadi kebingungan melihat ekspresi wajah aniki-nya. Namun , yang ditanya hanya bisa terdiam seperti itu. Kanon masih memikirkan mimpinya semalam, sungguh mimpi yang sangat buruk.

"Aniki ?" lagi, Hanon memanggilnya lagi, namun Kanon tetap berjalan menghiraukannya, hingga seseorang berjalan kearah mereka dengan rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna merah muda. Kanon terbelalak, melihat orang itu, orang itu yang mendorong adiknya hingga jatuh.

"Ohayou , Hilbert bersaudara…" sapa gadis itu.

"Hei, Iris ! Tiga hari ini kau kemana ?" Tanya Hanon ramah.

"Aku ? aku kurang enak badan, jadi .. begitulah hehe" jawab Iris santai.

Kanon memperhatikan Iris dari atas sampai bawah, Ia merasakan ada aura lain dari Iris yang ada dihadapannya itu. Hanon memperhatikan jamnya , sudah ternyata pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai. Ia berlari panic.

"Aniki ! aku duluan ke kelas ! Iris-chan ! Ja ne !"

"Bye Bye !" Iris melambaikan tangannya, "ne … Kanon-sama, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku kan ?"

Kanon tersentak, "hmp .. ! analisa yang tepat, mungkin gerak-gerikku mencurigakkan dirimu."

"tidak, aku tidak bagus dalam menganalisa masalah. Mungkin yang tadi hanya kebetulan saja."

"Iris … siapa kau ?"

"…." Iris terdiam, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau ada hubungannya dengan blade children ?"

"…." Iris masih membungkam.

"Apa kau salah satu anggota hunter ?"

"…" masih diam seribu bahasa.

"Atau kau hanya mengawasi gerak-gerik kami dan hunters ?"

"…"

"Kau masih saja diam …"

"Aku … hanya orang yang mengagumi adikmu , itu saja ! haha"

"Kau berbohong, itu hanya alibimu, kau … ada urusan apa denganku ?"

"Kanon-sama … kau membaca pikiranku, hebaaat … Kakkoi ! ne, Kanon-sama … aku tidak akan mencelakai adikmu tenang saja." Iris berlalu meninggalkan Kanon.

"Iris Antouniousse ! siapa kau sebenarnya ?"

Iris menghiraukan panggilan Kanon. Kanon pun segera menyerah dan berjalan ke kelasnya.

.

.

Ayumu dan Hiyono sedang berdua di base camp mereka (tau kan ?). sepert biasa, Hiyono dengan lahap memakan bekal Ayumu dan Ayumu seperti biasa tenggelam dengan buku resep yang ia baca.

"Narumi-kun !"

"Ah ?"

"Aku sudah dapat informasi tentang gadis waktu itu ! namanya, Iris Antoniousse, pindahan dari Berlin. Dia anak angkat dari keluarga Antoniusse… sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa aku dapat."

"tidak seperti biasanya … itu kurang lengkap …"

"memang ada apa sih ?"

"tidak … aku hanya … punya firasat mengenai kejadian waktu itu …"

"Kau mengira bahwa anak baru itu yang melakukannya ? dari mana kau dapat ilham seperti itu ?"

"entahlah, ada aura yang berbeda saat aku berpapasan dengannya."

.

.

"Aniki ? apa maksud aniki bicara seperti itu ?"

"Hanon, ini demi kebaikanmu , jangan pernah mendekati Iris Antoniousse , kalau kau tak mau masuk kedalam bahaya !"

"Aniki … aku … aku butuh alasan yang jelas untuk itu !"

"Hanon … mengertilah, dia mempunyai aura yang berbeda denganmu ! dia bukan manusia biasa !"

"Maksud aniki … dia salah satu Blade Children ?"

"tidak … aku tidak tahu…"

Hilbert bersaudara tenggelam dalam pembicaraan yang serius. Hanon, sang adik menatap kakaknya dengan rasa kecemasan yang amat dalam, Ia masih mengkhawatirkan posisi kakaknya yang Seorang Blade Children dan di lain sisi sebagai seorang hunter.

"Hilbert bersaudara !" sapa seseorang yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Iris-chan ?"

"Untuk apa kau kesini ?" ucap Kanon tiba-tiba, sedikit membentak. Hanon terkejut mendengarnya, mata sang Aniki sangat tajam menyoroti temannya itu. Gemetar, itu yang Hanon rasakan. Ia belum pernah melihat Anikinya segarang ini.

"Kanon-sama ? … aku …"Iris berakting agar kejadian yang sebenarnya tidak diketahui oleh Hanon saat itu.

"Hanon, cepat tinggalkan tempat ini." Kanon segera menyeret Hanon pergi darisana. Iris hanya tersenyum dengan ciri khas-nya. Ia senang sang Hilbert bersaudara masuk keperangkapnya.

Iris segera menekan sebuah tombol, diatas ruangan itu ternyata ada sebuah bom yang akan diledakan. Incarannya bukan Kanon, melainkan Hanon. Sebuah ledakan beruntun terdengar, atap diatas Hilbert bersaudara runtuh ! mereka berdua terjebak, hampir saja Hanon terkena reruntuhan batu-batu serpihan dari atap yang terbuat dari beton, Kanon melindunginya sehingga kepala dan tubuhnya terkena. Iris berteriak meminta pertolongan.

Suara ambulance perlahan semakin menjauh dari sekolah mereka. Tunggu ? tapi siapa yang akan dibawa ke rumah sakit ? apa Kanon terluka separah itu ?

"Hanon !" seru Eyes yang segera berlari kearah Hanon.

"Onii-chan !" sahut Hanon yang segera menyambut Eyes dan memeluknya sambil terisak, (Yuri pingsan ngebayanginnya, Perhatian : bagian ini Ayame yang nulis!)

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?"

"iya … demo … Aniki , aniki melindungiku sehingga ia yang terluka."

"dimana Kanon ?"

"dia ada di ruang dokter, kata dokter dia boleh pulang karena lukanya tidak terlalu parah"

Sementara itu, di ruangan dokter, Kanon termenung. Ia memikirkan kejadian tadi. Ia mencurigai Iris yang ada disana juga.

"Tn. Hilbert , kau sudah boleh pulang" ujar dokter.

"domo arigatou godaimazu"

Kanon segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan mendapati Hanon dan Eyes yang telah berada disana. Hanon berlari memeluk anikinya, dan Kanon hanya bisa mengelus-elus kepala imoutonya itu.

.

.

"searching for new world hito wa minna, afureru yume wo tsuka-" Iris menghentikan nyanyiannya. Ia melihat Kanon dan Hanon melintas didepannya. _Wah wah .. penyembuhannya cepat sekali ya ? Blade Children memang hebat._

Iris segera memainkan aktingnya kembali. Iris berlari kearah mereka berdua. "Hilbert bersaudara !"

Kanon dan Hanon menoleh kearahnya. Hanon menyambut kedatangan Iris dan menyapa balik. Tapi tidak untuk Kanon seperti biasa dia menatap cewek itu dengan tajam.

"syukurlah … syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja … !" kata Iris sambil menebar senyumannya.

"Iya Iris-chan, bukankah kau juga terluka waktu itu ?" sahut Iris yang kemudian menggenggam tangan Iris.

"ahaha iya , tapi tidak separah kalian."

"Syukurlah …"

"Hanon bukankah kau ada keperluan dengan Ayumu-kun ?" Tanya Kanon pada Hanon saat itu. Hanon hanya mengangguk dan pamit pada mereka berdua.

"hentikan aktingmu itu !" tunjuk Kanon pada Iris yang berada didepannya.

"kenapa sih ? kau selalu menuduhku seperti itu !" sahut Iris yang merasa tersinggung itu.

"cepat atau lambat akan kubuktikan bahwa kaulah yang meledakkan bom itu !"

"ih ! ini orang _negative thinking_ terus deh ! asal tau aja ya ! kalau kamu _negative thinking_ gitu ke orang lain, adikmu juga gak akan lama bertahan sama kamu dan dia bisa-bisa berpaling ke onii-chan-nya !"

"terserah !"

Iris berlari meninggalkan Kanon dengan maksud untuk menghampiri Hanon yang sudah cukup jauh dari tempatnya. Beberapa langkah lagi, Iris berhasil menyusul Hanon. Belum sempat ia menyapanya, muncul Ayumu dan Hiyono didepan mereka.

"narumi-san !" sapa Hanon. "a-ano … aku ingin minta tolong, tolonglah selidiki kejadian yang waktu itu. Siapa yang telah meledakkan bom disana ?"

"Kalau soal itu, aku juga sedang menyelidikinya, kau tenang saja .."

"Serahkan pada Narumi-san !"

"ah … terima kasih !"

Iris terkejut mendengar pembicaraan itu. Ia berpikir , semoga ia tidak dicurigai karena ia-lah yang berada di tempat yang sama dengan Hilbert bersaudara. Hiyono menyadari keberadaan Iris yang berada dibelakang Hanon.

Iris tersenyum padanya. Dan kembali pada tujuannya yaitu mendekati Hanon. Ia mengajak Hanon pergi bersamanya.

"kau tahu Narumi-san ? mereka cocok jadi sahabat haha"

"tidak … tidak begitu, bila Hanon Hilbert menyadarinya, ia pasti akan menjauhi Iris Antoniousse. Karena Iris mempunyai aura yang berbeda dengan Hanon yang manusia biasa."

"Narumi-san ?"

.

.

"Iris-chan, tumben kau mengajakku ke Taman ?"

"ehehe iya .. Hanon-sama …"

"sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'sama'."

"baiklah … Hanon-chan. Antar aku kesana !"

Iris mengajak Hanon kearah drum-drum yang sedang tersusun rapi. Ia membiarkan agar Hanon berjalan duluan. Saat Hanon lengah ia menendang drum-drum itu hingga berjatuhan , lalu berteriak.

"HANON-CHAAAN !"

Hanon terkejut melihat drum-drum itu berjatuhan kearahnya, Iris segera berlari kearah Hanon dengan maksud mendorongnya agar tidak terkena drum itu, namun malah dia yang terkena pertama. Tenang saja, itu memang tujuannya. Seseorang berlari melindungi mereka berdua dari drum-drum itu.

"Argh !" keluh cowok tersebut.

.

.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Hiyono dengan wajah khawatir.

Iris dan Hanon hanya menggeleng, mereka memalingkan pandangannya kearah Kanon yang melindungi mereka. Kanon lagi-lagi jadi korban. Syukurlah hanya luka memar yang ia dapat. Dan tidak separah yang dulu.

"Kanon-sama … terima kasih" ucap Iris sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Kau ! kau yang sengaja menjatuhkan drum-drum itukan ?" tuduh Kanon pada Iris, "kau berusaha mencelakai adikku kan ?"

Hanon terkejut mendengarnya, ia menatap Iris yang masih menunduk,"Aniki ! itu tidak mungkin ! kalau ia sengaja, untuk apa dia berlari melindungiku ?"

"Itu hanya alibinya Hanon !"

"Kanon benar.." ujar Ayumu sambil berfikir.

"Kalian tega menuduhnya begitu saja !" teriak Hanon yang tidak mau temannya dituduh seperti itu.

Iris masih tetap menunduk. Hanon mengangkat kepalanya, terlihat wajah sedih yang ada pada Iris, matanya sembab seperti ia ingin menangis tetapi ia tahan. Namun, perlahan air matanya tak dapat ia bendung , jatuh bagai Kristal-kristal mutiara.

"Jangan berakting lagi !" bentak Kanon.

"Berhenti menuduhnya Aniki !" sahut Hanon.

Terlihat perpecahan antara saudara itu, Iris , tetap menangis namun dalam hatinya tertawa senang melihat Kanon dan Hanon. Ia terus berkata dalam hati, Bagaimana Kanon? Kau tidak dipercaya oleh adikmu, kau kelihatan buruk didepan adikmu. Lihat, adikmu lebih memilihku daripada kau.

"Ayo Iris ! kita obati lukamu ke UKS !" ajak Hanon kepada Iris sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Hanon ! sudah kubilang jangan mendekatinya lagi !"

"AKU BENCI ANIKI!" teriak Hanon

Kanon tersentak mendengar Hanon bicara begitu. Bukan hanya dia, Ayumu dan Hiyono pun tak percaya dengan gampangnya Hanon mengucapkan hal itu. Hanon dan Iris pun meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, Kanon bergegas ke kelas Ayumu dan Hanon. Namun ia kecewa, Hanon sudah tidak ada di kelasnya. Kanon melirik kesana-kemari, kemudian menanyakan Hanon pada Ayumu, tapi Ayumu tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

Kanon kemudian berlari keluar sekolah, ia mencari Hanon ditempat yang biasanya Hanon kunjungi, tapi nihil hasilnya. Hampir putus asa, itu yang ada dibenak Kanon. Tidak seperti biasanya Kanon seperti ini. Biasanya ia bersikap tenang dengan apapun yang terjadi.

"Mencari adikmu ya ? nampaknya dia membencimu sekarang …"

"Kau !"

"Bagaimana rasanya dibenci oleh adikmu sendiri ?" Tanya Iris.

"Ternyata benar , kaulah yang mengatur semua ini ! apa tujuanmu ?"

"membuat kau menderita …"

"apa ?"

"Blade Children sepertimu … tidak akan mengerti dengan semua apa yang aku rasakan … aku kehilangan mereka yang aku cintai sampai dua kali, semua itu karena Blade Children !"

"kau … siapa kau sebenarnya ?"

"yang jelas.. aku bukan Hunter atau yang mengawasi gerak-gerik kalian. Aku hanya gadis biasa yang mempunyai dendam dengan Blade Children, kalian sumber masalah, karena kalian dilahirkan di dunia ini, para Hunter memburu kalian dan mati dengan tidak terhormat."

"Kau ?"

"Ingat tidak siapa yang kau bunuh 6 tahun yang lalu ? sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia, hancur ketika kau datang. Keluarga Weisheit …"

Kanon terbelalak , ia terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar. Iris, ternyata Iris adalah anak dari keluarga Weisheit, kedua orang tuanya adalah Hunter. Namun, Iris tidak mengetahui pekerjaan orang tuanya itu.

"Aku ingin kau merasakan penderitaanku, bagaimana jika orang yang kau cintai mati ?"

"Kau … apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Hanon ?"

"Aku … tidak tahu … Kanon Hilbert … "

Iris terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaket yang ia kenakan. Sebuah bunga dengan warna merah muda yang cantik. Bunga Iris yang jarang ada di Jepang.

"Kau adalah dewa kematian bagi umat manusia. Blade Children hidup dengan membunuh daripada terbunuh. Berperang dengan para Hunter. Tapi kau berbeda dengan para Blade Children lainnya. Kau mencoba membunuh mereka , dan bergabung dengan Hunter."

"Apa tujuanmu ?"

"Kau yang merupakan sumber masalah terbesar… Kau harus mati. Tapi itu akan membuat adikmu sedih… jadi … bagaimana jika adikmu yang mati ?"

Kanon kembali terbelalak.

"Kalau kau melakukan hal itu ! aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga !"

"… coba saja kalau kau bisa, bagaimana jika Hanon semakin membencimu ?"

Kanon tiba-tiba memikirkan adik kesayangannya itu, semua tentang Hanon ada pada dirinya saat ini. Masa lalu dia dengan Hanon, masa-masa yang sangat menyenangkan, ia tidak mau menyakiti adiknya lebih dari ini.

"Ingat Kanon Hilbert, kau itu … sama sekali tidak bisa melindungi adikmu, ingat itu !"

Iris lalu pergi meninggalkan Kanon. Kanon berjalan tanpa arah , saat ini entah kenapa dia merasa sendirian, tak ada yang bisa menopangnya lagi. Jika Hanon akan benar-benar membencinya akan bagaimana nasibnya ? dunia tempat kita tinggal memang tidak adil, ah bukan … Tuhan-lah yang tidak adil memberikan cobaan untuk Kanon seperti ini (bukannya Author ?). bahkan mereka –Blade Children- menganggap Tuhan tidak ada. Parah sekali.

Iris berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia masih menimbang-nimbang perkataannya tadi. _Membunuh Hanon ? _Jangan bercanda, Hanon tak ada hubungannya dengan masalah antara dia dan Kanon. Lagipula, Iris termasuk orang yang sangat mengagumi Hanon.

"Iris … bukankah Iris … bukankah Iris harusnya menjadi lambang 'harapan' tapi … kenapa ? Bahkan aku bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan mudahnya, apa aku ini … sama sekali tidak punya perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang ? Dengan mudahnya aku membunuh orang … kalau begitu aku ini … bertolak belakang dengan namaku …"

"Ayah-Ibu … aku ini … untuk apa aku berbuat sejauh ini … untuk keluarga Antoniousse atau Weisheit ?"

.

.

"Nampaknya kau tidak berniat pulang ke tempat Kanon" ucap Eyes seraya memainkan pianonya dengan lincah.

"…. Onii-chan …. Jangan bilang pada aniki, aku mohon" sahut Hanon yang berbaring di sofa yang terletak di belakang Eyes.

"Hanon … kau lebih aman berada di sampingnya."

"tapi Onii-chan !"

Hanon memandangi Eyes dengan sangat serius, ia menginginkan Eyes menjaganya untuk saat ini. Entah kenapa Hanon diliputi pikiran buruk terhadap anikinya saat ini.

"besok … aku takkan ke sekolah …"

"kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu, Hanon"

"Arigatou Onii-chan"

.

.

Kanon kelimpungan mencari adiknya yang tak kunjung datang ke tsukiyomi gakuen. Ia bolak-balik ke kelas Ayumu dan menanyakan keberadaan adiknya itu. Saat ini, Kanon mempunyai pikiran bahwa Hanon telah 'dihabisi' oleh Iris. Ia pun ingin mencari Iris yang menghilang seperti Hanon. Mungkin, bila Iris tidak memberitahu dimana Hanon berada, tak ada jalan lain kecuali membunuh Iris.

-backsong : kakuteru – XDXD

Kanon terus berlari, menghiraukan para Blade Children yang ada di depannya. Rio dkk terlihat heran melihat tingkah Kanon. Tetap terus mencari keberadaan Iris hingga ia mencoba ke atap sekolah. Mungkin saja Iris ada disana.

"IRIS WEISHEIT AKU TAHU KAU ADA DISINI !" teriak Kanon.

Memang, Iris ada disana, namun apa yang didapati Kanon ? seorang gadis terjatuh dari sana , dengan taburan bunga Iris merah muda.

"AKH !" Kanon mencoba menolongnya namun tidak bisa.

"anak itu sudah ingin mati, untuk apa kau mencoba menolongnya ?" kata Iris sambil mengambil sisa bunga yang ada di kakinya.

"Kau … !"

"Dia adalah Hunter, kau tahukan ?"

"…. Untuk apa kau membunuhnya ?"

"tidak tahu … hanya saja … aku belum puas bila para Blade Children tidak mati di tanganku…"

Kanon tersentak, tampilan Iris sedikit berbeda, aura yang biasanya dianggap 'berbahaya' oleh Kanon lenyap, wajahnya menampakkan kesedihan mendalam. Matanya sembab seperti habis menangis. Sebenarnya …. Ada rahasia apa lagi di balik dunia ini ?

Jantungan~ eh, TBC~

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga~

Yuri : Akhirnya kita ada di akhir chapter 2~

Ayame : Tapi di bab ini Kanone menderita mulu ya.

Kanone : Tau nih! Malah aku yang jadi tumbal. *ngeluarin pistol*

Yuri : Ayame yang nulis loh, Ayame! *sembunyi*

Ayame : Nani? Kenapa aku yang disalahin? *panik*

Kanone : Pembalasan karena udah bikin aku luka-luka! *nodong pistol ke Ayame*

Ayame : K-Kan kamu luka gara-gara lindungin Hanon.

Yuri : Iya! Salah sendiri Sister-Complex.

Ayame : Tapi, berarti salahin yang nyiptain Hanon dong! *Nunjuk Yuri*

Kanone : Bener, berarti masalahnya ada di kamu! *nodong pistol ke Yuri*

Yuri : Nani? Aku kena juga?

Kanone : Iya! Gara-gara aku ngelindungin Hanon, aku jadi babak belur begini!

Yuri : Hoh, Dasar nggak bersyukur. Ya udah, Hanon kita cabut! Ayame! Nanti Hanon kita buang dan rombak lagi ceritanya!

Ayame : Oke!

Kanone : Ja-Jangan! Nggak apa deh aku babak belur, tapi jangan ilangin Hanon!

Yuri : Dasar labil! XP

Ayame : Galau, galau! Kanone lagi galau. XD

Yuri : Lagian, ini juga 'kan salah Iris, Iris 'kan ciptaannya Ayame. *lirik Ayame*

Ayame : Tapi 'kan...

Oke, sebelum pembicaraan nggak mutu ini nambah nggak jelas, kita akhiri saja chapter 2 ini. . .

Mohon Review-nya ya~ *Ayame dan Yuri melambai-lambai ala miss univers*


	3. Chapter 3

Huehehehe... Kembali lagi bertemu dengan kami~ kami Author yang Cantik dan Manis~  
Readers : *sweatdrop*

Oke, ralat, ketemu lagi bersama kami Author yang gaje dan aneh~  
Akhirnya Chapter 3 udah Update~~~ XD Mari kita lanjutkan cerita Iris dan Hanon~

**Disclaimer **: Kyo Shirodaira & Eita Mizuno,

**Warning** : OC, OOC, typo, gaje, garing dll

Oh iya, fic ini dibuat berdua oleh Ayame dan Yuri, sistim kerjanya, kalau salah satu diantara kita udah mentok, dilanjutin lagi sama yang lain... XD Kerjasama gitu deh~ XD  
Segitu aja deh basa-basinya... Sekali lagi, Kanone milik kami, Eyes milik Yuri dan Hizumi milik Ayame~ XD (Dua Author maruk)  
Suka nggak suka, harus baca~ Happy reading~ XD

* * *

Slow Step

Hanon melangkah pergi ke kamar yang telah disiapkan Eyes untuknya. Nampaknya, Eyes masih sibuk latihan bermain piano untuk konser yang akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat ini. Alunan piano yang begitu merdu, membuat hati Hanon menjadi tenang, teringat kembali kata-kata Hanon pada Aniki-nya. Ia tahu, saat ini pasti Kanon tengah terluka dengan sikapnya itu. Mungkin, dia juga tahu Kanon melarangnya berteman dengan Iris karena Kanon ingin melindunginya.

"Aniki …"

Hanon memandang langit-langit kamarnya, pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana. Ia teringat wajah Aniki-nya lalu terlelap dalam ketenangan malam itu. Sudah 3 hari Hanon tidak pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

Kanon sedang berjalan sendiri di lorong sekolah, ia seperti tidak memiliki gairah hidupnya. Bagaikan sayur tanpa garam, semua terasa hambar baginya. Fans-fans-nya yang selalu mengikuti dia kesana-kemari diacuhkannya begitu saja. Pikirannya kacau ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan adiknya yang ia tidak tahu ada dimana saat ini. Namun, ada juga pikirannya menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan Iris saat itu.

-flashback-

"… uuukh …" Iris memegang pagar dibelakangnya sambil terus memegangi dadanya, ia berkeringat dan mukanya pucat. Air matanya keluar secara perlahan. Sepertinya ia menahan sakit.

Kanon yang ada disana keheranan dengan keadaan Iris yang seperti itu. Ingin menolong, tapi itu tidak akan dilakukannya karena Iris adalah penyebab ia bertengkar dengan Hanon.

"… Pergi … ! pergi dari sini !" bentak Iris tiba-tiba.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kanon meninggalkan tempat itu (benar-benar kejam si Kanon XD). Beberapa menit setelahnya, terjadi keributan di tempat jatuhnya gadis yang didorong oleh Iris dan … Iris yang pingsan tiba-tiba dilorong sekolah.

-Flashback end-

Kanon masih saja berjalan sendirian, hingga seorang pria berambut acak-acak dan berwarna hijau fana menabraknya . BRUK !

"Gomennasai !" serunya.

"kamu kan…" Kanon terkejut melihat sesosok pria dihadapannya.

"Hai Kanon … ! ah Hizumi ngapain kau duduk di koridor seperti itu ?" sapa Ayumu yang sepertinya pergi menyusul Hizumi yang baru keluar kelas.

"Ayumu … aku tadi jatuh karena menabrak tuan ini … " aku Hizumi yang kemudian berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya.

Kanon segera beralih pandang dari Hizumi dan kearah Ayumu. "Ayumu-kun, apa Hanon tidak datang ke kelasnya ? sudah 3 hari ini dia tidak pulang"

"soal itu … Hanon juga sudah 3 hari tidak masuk sekolah." Jawab Ayumu sementara Hizumi memperhatikan Kanon dan Ayumu yang berpandangan.

"begitu ya …" Kanon menghela napasnya dan segera beranjak darisana.

Hizumi segera berlari meninggalkan Ayumu yang membuat Ayumu semakin geram. Namun, ia menyerah dan membiarkan Hizumi berlari kemana pun ia mau dengan bebas. Ayumu segera berbalik arah dan …

"NARUMI-SAAAAN !"

Sesosok gadis berkepang dua berteriak tepat di telinganya. Jelas saja Ayumu tersungkur di lantai bagaikan tersambar petir. Memang, teriak Hiyono sangat menyakitkan telinga #plaakk

"ADA APA ?" Tanya Ayumu yang segera membalas teriakkan Hiyono.

"Aku sudah dapat semua informasi tentang Iris Anntoniousse ! dan lagi … "

"Iris ? gadis itu ?"

"ya … ! aku kita ke basecamp ! akan kuceritakan semuanya !"

Ayumu dan Hiyono segera berjalan ke base camp mereka. Sementara itu, si riap-riapan Hizumi, ia menghampiri gadis yang ada didepannya, gadis itu duduk dipinggiran taman sekolah. Rambut berwarna merah muda dan tengah memegang bunga yang sama dengan namanya, Iris.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Iris Weisheit" sapa Hizumi pada anak gadis itu.

"Jangan memanggilku layaknya kamu mengenalku seperti itu, lagipula jangan mambawa marga Weisheit disini, Mizushiro Hizumi !" sahut Iris yang agaknya kesal dengan kemunculan Hizumi. "apa munculnya kau disaat sekarang adalah rencana orang itu juga?"

"maksudmu Kiyotaka ? sampai kapan kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'orang itu' ?" Tanya Hizumi yang kemudian duduk tepat disebelah Iris dengan merangkulnya layaknya mereka sudah kenal satu sama lain.

"sampai saatnya tiba ! dan kau juga jangan sok akbrab denganku seperti ini !"

"Lho kenapa ? kita dulu pernah main bersama ! lagipula kita juga sudah akrab kan ?"

"BAKA ! aku takkan memaafkanmu karena waktu itu ! sekarang kita musuh !"

"Lho kenapa ? memangnya aku berbuat ap-?" Sejenak Hizumi terdiam, dia tertawa geli dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Iris "masa' gara-gara aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan Irisan bawang kamu menganggapku musuh ?"

"karena kau mengganti namaku yang bagus ! Hizumi !"

"Irisan bawangkan imuuut ! Irisan bawang Irisan bawang hahaha"

"HENTIKAN MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA ITUUUU!"

"itukan imuuut~~~"

.

.

"Hiyono , nampaknya mereka saling kenal ..." kata Ryoko pada Hiyono yang ada dikejauhan

"Ya. Mereka sangat akrab" kata Hiyono menyetujuinya

"Hmm ... Ini patut dicurigai" kata Rio waspada

"Entahlah, tapi Hizumi terlihat tak menyimpan niat apapun" komentar Kosuke

"Hei, hei! Dia itu _the next Devil_ tahu!" kata Ryoko

"Memang selama ini mereka berdua tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh. Tapi, saat kita tidak ada, kita tak tahu apa yang mereka perbuat. Benar kata Rio, mereka patut dicurigai" kata Ayumu

"Ayumu, kau juga mencurigai Iris seperti Kanon?" kata Hiyono

"Sepertinya bukan aku saja yang curiga" kata Ayumu sambil melirik Rio dan Ryoko

"Aku tidak suka sifatnya" kata Rio

"Auranya berbeda dari kita semua. Dia bukan manusia biasa" kata Ryoko sambil menatap Iris dan Hizumi yang terlihat dari jauh sedang adu mulut

Sementara itu...

"Ukh! Apa yang sudah kulakukan sih?" kata Kanon sambil meninju lantai lalu menatap langit di atasnya. Ya, sekarang ia sedang berada di atas sekolah, sejak tadi ia terus merenungi adiknya. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan adik kesayangannya itu.

_Cih, gara-gara perempuan itu! _keluh Kanon dalam hati

"Tapi, kemarin dia kenapa ya? Dia kelihatan begitu kesakitan" gumam Kanon

"Aaakh! Apa yang kupikirkan sih? Dia'kan penyebab pertengkaranku dengan Hanon" Kanon berkata pada dirinnya sendiri lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya yang berwarna coklat itu.

"Hanon, sekarang kau ada di mana? Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau tahu seberapa cemas diriku saat ini?" kata Kanon sambil menatap langit. Kanon sangat menyayangi adiknya, ia sangat ingin melindunginya, Hanon tahu akan hal itu.

Kanon teringat kembali masa-masa dimana Hanon dan dia bergembira bersama, sebelum ada perempuan itu. kemudian, Kanon merogoh celananya, dikeluarkan dompet dan ia pandangi isinya, bukan memandangi uang, namun foto ia dan Hanon. Tiba-tiba air matanya terjatuh begitu saja, saat ini, ia sangat takut Hanon meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. sedangkan, dia juga tak tahu dimana Hanon berada. Dalam hatinya, ia menghardik dirinya sendiri.

"Hanon ... kamu dimana ?" gumam Kanon yang biasanya tidak akan memperlihatkan ekspresi yang menyedihkan ini.

Di tempat yang lain,

"wah wah .. lihat mereka ! kejar-kejaran layaknya anak kecil !" tunjuk Hiyono sambil cengar-cengir sendiri.

"Hizumi, apa yang ia lakukan sebenarnya ?" kata Ayumu geram, "apa-apaan mereka ?"

"mereka ..._ baka_ !" timpal Rio pedas, namun tetap saja ia masih merasakan aura yang aneh pada Iris yang sedang berlari.

"hei hei ... ini mungkin cuman kesimpulanku saja ..." Ryoko tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

"ada apa Ryoko ?" sahut Kousuke

"Anak itu, Iris, apa mungkin dia yang membunuh para hunter yang jatuh dari atap itu ?" tanya Ryoko yang memasang wajah serius.

"Hunter ? tunggu dulu ! jadi orang-orang itu adalah hunter ?" sahut Ayumu tak percaya, tangannya menggebrak meja yang ada di depannya.

"tapi, Ryoko,kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu ?" tanya Kousuke sambil melipat tangannya, "memang sih auranya berbeda, apa mungkin dia tahu semuanya ? apa dia tahu Blade Children ? atau mungkin ... malah dia sendiri yang Blade Children ? atau di-"

"Kousuke _BAKA _! ... pertanyaan beruntun ! mana bisa dijawab sementara kau terus bertanya seperti itu !" cela Rio pada Kousuke.

"ahaha gomen ... !" sahut Kousuke.

Mereka yang berkumpul di_ base camp_, tetap memperbincangkan hubungan Iris dengan pembunuhan itu, namun Hiyono hanya bisa diam saat itu, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia sama sekali berbeda dengan biasanya. Sementara itu, keadaan antara Hizumi dan Iris, mereka kejar-kejaran ala kuch kuch hota hai (*Authors ditimpuk Hizumi).

"Irisan bawang larinya cepet juga ya !" kata Hizumi sambil berlari dilorong sekolah.

"DIAM ! hentikan menyebut namaku dengan sebutan itu !" sahut Iris yang sangat marah pada Hizumi.

"Irisan bawaaang kan imuut !" sahut Hizumi yang tetap meledek.

"Dari pada kau ! Air putih ! bisanya diminum doang ! (?)"

"awww~ mau dong diminum haha"

"Hizumiiii !"

adegan mereka kejar-kejaran terus terjadi dan berakhir di tangga yang menuju atap sekolah. Hizumi membalikkan badannya , sementara Iris kecapean dan memegangi dadanya yang mungkin saja .. kesakitan itu.

"Iris ... jangan-jangan kamu ... belum sembuh ya ?" tanya Hizumi dari anak tangga yang berada dekat dengan pintu keatap.

"diam ... ukh ..."

"ayo ke uks, maaf ya gara-gara aku ajak lari kamu ..."

"DIAM ! aku tak mau dikasihani !"

percakapan mereka terdengar Kanon yang ada diatas, Kanon segera menghapus air matanya , dan segera bergegas menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik dinding tempat keluarnya Iris dan Hizumi. keduanya berjalan secara perlahan, namun tetap saja Iris merasa kesakitan.

"Iris ... seharusnya kau ke UKS ~~"

"Kau pikir gara-gara siapa aku begini , HAH ?"

"aduuh haha sorry deh, habis kamu lucu kalau aku ledek dengan 'Irisan bawang' , mukamu itu lho !"

"hentikan memanggilku seperti itu !"

"Irisan bawaaang~~~"

"Hizumi ! a-aaaah " tiba-tiba Iris jatuh , pandangannya semakin menjauh dengan sigap Hizumi menangkapnya. Kanon yang mengintip , merasa terkejut dengan keaadaan itu. Ada yang terjatuh dari saku Iris , Kanon kembali terkejut melihatnya.

_Itu ... ! itu bukankah itu obat untuk jantung ? _pikir Kanon.

"Irisan bawang, kau menjatuhkan obatmu." kata Hizumi yang tetap meledek Iris meski, Iris sedang tidak berdaya.

"hen-hentikan Hizumi ... bisa kau ambilkan obat itu ?" pinta Iris pada Hizumi yang sedang memeganginya.

"okay~~ " sahut Hizumi , ia pun mengambil obat itu. Dan memberikannya pada Iris.

"A-arigato k-kau te-telah me-membantuku" kata Iris terbata-bata karena menahan sakit

"Ya~~ Bukan apa-apa kok irisan bawang~" kata Hizumi

"Ba-Baka" kata Iris

"Hehehe~ Oh iya, bagaimana dengan _tujuan_mu?"

"Jangan bicarakan hal itu di sini, air putih" kata Iris setelah meminum obatnya

"Howee~ Irisan bawang jahat, ngatain aku air putih" kata Hizumi

"Kau sama saja.." kata Iris

"Habis~ Irisan bawang kan imuuut~" kara Hizumi

"Cukup! Aku muak denganmu.. Kau berpura-pura seolah tidak bersalah dan tidak menyimpan biat busuk.. Sebenarnya, apa maumu?" kata Iris sambil berdiri

"Bukan apa-apa" kata Hazumi dengan senyum licik

"Ukh!" Iris tak bisa bergerak karena aura Hizumi yang begitu menakutkan

"Nah, Irisan bawang, kita ke atap yuk~" kata Hizumi sambil membuka pintu yang menuju ke atap sekolah

BRUK! Tiba-tiba saja sesosok siswa berambut coklat terjatuh. Iris dan Hizumi terkejut ketika mengetahi bahwa Kanon-lah yang terjatuh. Begitu pun dengan Kanon.

"Ka-Kanon Hilbert?" kata Iris

"Ah, ketauan toh" kata Kanon bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang sedikit kotor

"Ukh! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" kata Iris

"Hmm. Baru setengah jam yang lalu" jawab Kanon

"Apa? Kau mendengar semua pembicaraan kami?"

"Hmm. Nggak tahu deh~ Oh iya, semoga penyakitmu cepat sembuh ya, Iris" kata Kanon sambil tersenyum licik lalu pergi

"DASAR SISTER COMPLEX!" teriak Iris memaki Kanon

Kanon pergi begitu saja, dan Iris hanya memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. mungkin Iris menyesali Kanon mendengar tentang penyakitnya itu. namun, nasi telah menjadi lontong , Kanon telah mengetahui itu. Hizumi menepuk-nepuk kepala Iris dengan lembut.

"tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja, Irisan bawang haha" ujar Hizumi sambil meledek.

"Diam kau ! Air putih !" sangkal Iris yang tampak tambah bete itu.

"Nah ... Iris .. apa kau mau tahu apa yang Kiyotaka-san katakan ?" tanya Hizumi yang mulai serius.

"... Hizumi ... "

.

.

Ayumu dan Hiyono -partner yang tak bisa dipisahkan- berjalan pulang dan melewati apartemen tempat Eyes berada, tiba-tiba mereka melihat sosok Hanon yang sedang keluar dari lift. Hanon bertemu mata dengan Ayumu dan tersenyum.

"Narumi-san ! itu Hanon ... !" tunjuk Hiyono.

"tanpa diberitahu pun aku tahu !" sahut Ayumu yang segera berlari menghampiri Hanon.

"Hanon-chan !" teriak Hiyono.

"Konbanwa Hiyo-chan, Ayumu-kun. Ada apa ke sini?" tanya Hanon dengan sopan

"Sebenarnya kita hanya lewat . Tapi begitu melihatmu, kita ada urusan denganmu" kata Ayumu

"Hanon-chan! Kamu kemana saja selama ini?" tanya Hiyono

"Beberapa hari ini, aku menginap di sini" jawab Hanon

"Kakakmu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" kata Ayumu

"Iya, akhir-akhir ini dia kelihatan tidak bersemangat" sambung Hiyono

"Begitu ya. Tapi dia sehat-sehat saja'kan?" kata Hanon, dia terlihat sedih

"Kurang lebih begitu" kata Hiyono

"Hanon, kuberi tahu satu hal, perkataan kakakmu untuk menjauhi Iris ada benarnya juga. Ini demi keselamatanmu juga, Hanon" nasihat Ayumu

"Ta-tapi, mana mungkin aku menjauhi sahabatku?" kata Hanon bersikeras

"Hanon, kau lebih percaya kakakmu yang selama ini bersamamu atau orang asing yang baru dekat denganmu itu?" kata Ayumu dengan nada yang dingin

"A-aku ..." Hanon kelihatan tak bisa menjawab perkataan Ayumu. Dia hanya bisa diam dan menunduk.

"Hanon, kau jadi'kan menemaniku melihat tempat konser?" terdengar suara Eyes mengalun lembut

**A/N** : **Yuri** : Oh yeah~ =_=b

"Ah, Onii-chan. Y-Ya, jadi" kata Hanon

"Oh, rupanya Ayumu" kata Eyes datar seperti biasa

"Hei! Hei! Hiyo-chin juga ada!" protes Hiyono

"Oh" timpal Eyes

_Uuuh~ Akan kubunuh dia! _Batin Hiyono murka

"Kenapa kau tak memberi tahu kami kalau Hanon ada di tempatmu?" tanya Ayumu

" . . . "

"Kenapa?" ulang Ayumu

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Eyes dengan tampang innocent

"Kau tahu? Kami semua mengkhawatirkannya! Kami kira Hanon dibu-"

"Baiklah, ini salahku. Maaf" potong Eyes

"Onii-chan, bukannya jam 5 kau sudah ada janji dengan produsermu? Kau tak jadi melihat tempat konsernya?" tanya Hanon

"Kau benar, Hanon. Ayo pergi" kata Eyes sambil pergi

"Ano, Kami pergi dulu ya. Ja ne" kata Hanon sambil membungkuk "Onii-chan! Tunggu aku!" katanya sambil mengejar Eyes

.

.

"Uwaah, tampatnya indah sekali!" komentar Hanon

"Begitu? Syukurlah kau suka" kata Eyes sambil tersenyum lembut pada Hanon

"Onii-chan, kau dapat ide dari mana mengadakan konser di padang bunga Iris?" tanya Hanon

"Rahasia" kata Eyes sambil tersenyum nakal *Yuri nosebleed*

"Onii-chan jahat!" kata Hanon

"Sudahlah, lebih dari itu Hanon, bagaimana rencanamu selanjutnya ? Ayumu dan Hiyono mungkin akan memberitahu dirimu ada di tempatku" kata Eyes yang mencari topik baru.

"aku ... tidak tahu ... tapi dalam hatiku, aku membenarkan apa yang Aniki katakan padaku" sahut Hanon dengan murung.

"Hanon ... "

Sementara itu, diwaktu yang sama.

_huwaaah ! aku kesaaal ! anak itu mengikutiku terus !_ gerutu Iris yang kesal pada Hizumi yang terus-menerus mengikutinya kemana pun ia melangkah.

"Irisan bawang~~" panggil Hizumi dengan wajah imutnya.

namun, yang dipanggil hanya bisa terus berjalan. Iris melayangkan pikirannya entah kemana, ia terlihat murung melihat Hanon dan Kanon terpecah-belah, tapi, ada satu sisi dihatinya yang tidak ingin semua itu terjadi, ia ingin mempersatukan kembali adik-kakak itu, setelah ia mengetahui semua yang ia lakukan hanya menguntungkan strategi Kiyotaka Narumi. semuanya telah diprediksi orang itu. Ia tidak mau menguntung orang itu lagi. meskipun selama ini Kiyotaka bersikeras agar Iris tidak membalas dendam, namun Ia tahu bahwa Kiyotaka hanya berakting saat itu.

"Irisan bawang ~ HOOOI !" teriak Hizumi yang tiba-tiba sudah ada didepan Iris dan mencubit pipinya.

"sakiiiit~" rintih Iris yang berusaha melepaskan tangan Hizumi dari pipinya.

"habis dari tadi kamu ngelamuuuun terus , ada apa sob ?" tanya Hizumi sambil tetap menjembel pipi Iris.

"bukan apa-apa" singkat Iris.

Hizumi menyadari ada yang membuntuti mereka berdua.

"Rio~ Ryoko~ Kousuke~ Kenapa kalian membuntuti kami?" kata Hizumi sambil berbalik. Yang dipanggil tersentak dan hanya bisa diam.

"Hah ?" Iris bingung karena Hizumi berkata seperti itu, pasalnya , ia sama sekali tidak menyadari keadaan ketiga orang itu.

"Ayolaah~ keluar dari tempat persembunyian kalian . aku takkan marah jika kalian menganggu kencan kami" ujar Hizumi lagi, namun perkataannya membuat ke-empat orang itu terkejut.

"KE-KENCAN ? JANGAN HARAP BAKA !" cela Iris sambil memukul Hizumi dengan benda keras dan tumpul #plakk !

Ryoko, Kousuke dan Rio hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya. sementara Hizumi merintih kesakitan.

"sakit~" rintih Hizumi.

"Kalian terlalu santai !" kata Rio tiba-tiba.

"mencurigakan !" timpal Ryoko, lalu Kousuke pun mengangguk.

"Ada perlu apa dengan kami ?" tanya Hizumi ramah.

"bukan denganmu Hizumi, tapi dengan dia !" tunjuk Rio "aku ingin 'mengintrogasi' dirinya, yang kelihatannya mengetahui 'tentang kami' !" lanjut Rio, ia menghampiri gadis yang ia tunjuk dan menatapnya tajam.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Iris singkat.

"ikut kami !" pinta Kousuke sambil membalikkan badannya, diikuti Rio dan Ryoko.

Hizumi menatap Iris dan mengangguk, mungkin, hanya Iris yang dapat mengartikan perilaku Hizumi itu. Iris sudah mengetahui apa yang akan para Blade Children lakukan padanya. Ia pun mengikuti para Blachil dan Hizumi pun berjalan dibelakangnya.

_aku sudah capek bermain dengan rencana Kiyotaka-san_ pikir Iris seraya melangkah tanpa henti. _akan kuakhiri disini._

diwaktu yang sama, seorang pria dengan rambut coklatnya keluar dari sebuah cafe, Ia tak sengaja melihat segerombolan anak-anak tadi.

"ah, bukankah itu Rio san yang lainnya? Tapi, kenapa ada Iris dan ... Hizumi?" katanya pada diri sendiri. Ia tampak cemas melihat teman-temannya bersama Iris dan Hizumi. Apa lagi Hizumi terlihat tersenyum licik.

Ketika baru mengejar mereka, terdengar handphone Kanon berdering. Segera saja ia mengangkat telepon untuknya. Ia berharap ini dari adiknya namun , itu dari Eyes.

"Hallo ?"

"Kanon, datang ke konserku ya ? Ok"

Pip.

"Hhh~ Aku kira ada kabar tentang Hanon" keluh Kanon lalu ia kembali teringat bahwa Rio dan kawan-kawan sedang bersama Iris dan Hizumi

"Lebih baik aku menyusul mereka" kata Kanon memutuskan lalu berlari mengikuti rombongan Rio.

.

.

"Iris Antoniousse, aku tahu kau pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan kami para Blade Children" kata Rio sambil berwajah sinis.

Namun, yang ditanya hanya diam seribu bahasa. entahlah apa yang terjadi dengan Iris yang menjadi 'pendiam' ini. Namun, tetap saja ia mengeluarkan aura yang tidak biasa.

"Hei hei , apakah ini hobi kalian juga ? melabrak seorang gadis yang lemah ?" sahut Hizumi seraya tersenyum pada para blade children.

"Diam ! kami tidak bertanya padamu !" sahut Ryoko Ketus.

"Jadi Nona Antoniousse , apa jawabanmu ?" timpal Kousuke.

Iris malah tersenyum pada ketiga anak itu.

"Kau ini ! Cepat jawab pertanyaan kami !" bentak Rio yang merasa kesal pada Iris.

"hoi hoi ! jangan mem-bullying seperti itu ... tidak baik !" kata Hizumi sambil memegangi pundak Iris.

"Jangan ikut campur !" bentak Ryoko.

Rio mengeluarkan sebuah boneka dari tas-nya. Iris dan Hizumi terkejut, mereka mengetahui apa yang ada disana.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak perlu, Takeuchi-san" kata Iris.

"Ge-eR ! emangnya kau kira aku mau ngapain ? bom bunuh diri lagi ?" sahut Rio sewot. "Cepat jawab pertanyaan kami ! Atau semua yang ada disini takkan selamat !" lanjut Rio.

"sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti ini .." suara seorang pemuda membuat mereka terkejut.

"Kanon !" seru Rio dan para Blade Children.

"Konichiwa~" sapa Kanon santai.

"Konichiwa Kanon" sahut Hizumi ramah.

"Hai Iris ! kau ada disini rupanya ?" sapa Kanon yang sepertinya 'dipaksakan' untuk ramah ke gadis itu.

"Hh ..." sahut Iris ogah.

"Iris-chan~ seharusnya kau mengaku saja , hubungan dirimu dengan kami, Blade Children. daripada masalahnya semakin rumit lho !" kata Kanon yang mulai berakting itu.

"Hanon-chan" gumam Iris.

semua yang ada disana terkejut mendengarnya, spontan Kanon berubah sikap. Ia membelalakan matanya.

"Ha-Hanon ? Dimana dia ?" tanya Kanon.

"aku tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin dia baik-baik saja" jawab Iris. mendengar hal itu, Kanon merasa tenang, entah kenapa ia bisa mempercayai gadis yang bisa dibilang musuh bebuyutannya. "aku ... akan memberitahu kalian tentang semuanya saat kita bertemu dengan Hanon-chan, dan aku yakin ia akan hadir di konser Eyes Rutherford" janji Iris.

"apa kami dapat memegang janjimu ?" tanya Ryoko.

"Kalau aku membohongi kalian ambil saja nyawaku" jawab Iris.

Mendengar hal itu, Hizumi menatap Iris dengan penuh kebencian. Iris menyadarinya, karena sebenarnya tujuan Hizumi dan Iris adalah sama, menghancurkan skenario yang sudah dibuat 'orang itu', namun Iris kini malah menguntungkan rencana 'orang itu'.

"Aku punya firasat, Hanon datang ke konser Tuan Rutherford, yang akan diadakan besok." kata Iris lagi.

"sudah kita putuskan , besok kita 'berburu' Hanon !" tegas Rio.

"Be-berburu ?"

.

.

Hari ini, Hizumi tidak pulang ke apartemen keluarga Narumi, ia menghilang entah kemana, tapi Ayumu sama sekali tidak memusingkan si pemuda berambut hijau itu. Ia sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk memenuhi undangan Eyes yang menginginkannya datang ke konsernya di ladang Iris.

Ayumu memakai setelan tuxedo berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih , tak lupa memakai celana panjang yang agak sedikit ngatung tapi pas untuk tubuhnya. Sementara itu, terdengar suara gaduh yang membuat telinganya sakit dari arah luar ruangannya. siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiyono ? si 'senpai' yang suka popcorn macam Ayumu. haha lupakan !

Hiyono memakai baju terusan berwarna putih dengan rambut yang digerai. Ia kelihatan sangat menawan saat itu.

"Narumi-san ! cepetan doong ! mobil jemputan Rutherford sudah datang ! jarang-jarang lho~ ada tamu yang diantar jemput seperti kita !"

"sepertinya bukan hanya kita yang dijemput, jangan sombong dulu ! BAKA !"

.

.

Kanon Hilbert segera berjalan menuju backstage, ia ingin menemui Eyes yang sedang terdiam didepan kaca dengan seorang gadis dibelakangnya.

"Hanon, tenanglah ... " kata Eyes yang sedang membaca kertas-kertas yang berisi not-not lagu.

"demo~ Onii-chan ... aku ... " sahut Hanon gemetar, "aku tahu ... aku itu hanya dimanfaatkan Iris-chan" lanjutnya.

"Kanon pasti mengerti..." sambut Eyes yang meninggalkan kertas-kertas itu beranjak memeluk Hanon.

"Eyes Semoga Suk-" tiba-tiba Kanon yang membuka pintu terkejut melihat 'adegan' itu.

**A/N : Yuri :** Na-Nani? Ayame! Apa yang kamu tulis? *nosebleed ngebayanginnya  
**Ayame :** Tapi Yuri seneng'kan? ufufu~

Hanon tidak memberontak juga tidak menolak. Dia hanya diam ketika dipeluk Eyes dan pundaknya terlihat berguncang. Apakah ia menangis? Ya, terdengar suara isakan tangis Hanon.

_Kenapa? Harusnya akulah yang menjadi penopang Hanon disaat dia sedih. Tapi malah aku yang membuatnya menangis seperti itu_, kata Kanon dalam hati. Ia merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri dan merasa telah gagal sebagai kakak untuk Hanon. Diam-diam Kanon menutup kembali pintu itu. Ia hanya bisa mengeraskan kepalan tangannya, kelihatannya ia tidak terima dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

_Ukh! Sial! Kenapa begini? _Kanon hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati

"Sudahlah Hanon... Jangan menangis" kata Eyes menenangkan Hanon

"Tapi... Tapi... Aniki pasti sangat sedih dan membenciku" kata Hanon sambil terisak

"Dia sangat menyayangimu. Dan kita tahu itu. Dia tak akan meninggalkanmu dan akan tetap terus menyayangimu" kata Eyes sambil mengusap air mata Hanon

"Ya" kata Hanon singkat, "Ah, Onii-chan, bajumu jadi basah. Gomen ne"

"Tidak apa, anggap saja ini jimat dari Hanon" kata Eyes sambil tersenyum (howee~ *Yuri nosebleed*)

"Ah iya, satu lagi!" kata Hanon teringat sesuatu

"Kenapa?"

"Ini, untukumu, Onii-chan" kata Hanon sambil menyerahkan setangkai bunga Iris berwarna biru

"Ah, untukku? Terima kasih" kata Eyes

"Sama-sama, Onii-chan"

"Harusnya aku yang menyerahkan bunga ini padamu" kata Eyes sambil mengelus rambut Hanon

"Ehehehe" Hanon hanya tertawa kecil

Nuansa bunga Iris yang berwarna biru (Blue Iris) memang dapat memberikan ketenangan bagi yang melihatnya.

"Nah, aku akan segera ke panggung. Hanon, temuilah Kanon. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia akan hancur" kata Eyes

"Baiklah. Aku keluar ya, Onii-chan" kata Hanon pasrah

Hanon lalu keluar dari backstage dengan memakai topi, rambutnya yang panjang ia ikat tak lupa ia mengenakan kaca mata agar penyamarannya tidak ketauan. Terlihat banyak perempuan yang datang untuk menyaksikan konser Eyes. Baik tua maupun muda. Hanon melihat sekelilingnya, mencari sosok kakaknya.

_Ah, itu dia. _kata Hanon dalam hati ketika melihat sosok kakaknya yang berada di bawah pohon

"A-Aniki!" panggil Hanon

"Ah, Hanon. Kau kemana saja? Selama ini Aniki sangat khawatir" kata Kanon

"Gomen ne, aku tak memberi tahu kabarku pada Aniki. Dan maafkan aku karena sikapku yang keterlaluan. Hanya saja, waktu itu aku sangat kesal dan tanpa sadar aku membentak Aniki. Gomen ne. Gomen ne" kata Hanon sambil menahan air matanya

"Jangan menangis, dasar cengeng. Asalkan kau baik-baik saja, itu sudah cukup untukku" kata Kanon mengusap lembut rambut adiknya

"Dan selama ini, aku tinggal di tempat Onii-chan. Sepertinya dari dulu aku selalu merepotkan Onii-chan ya. Padahal, Onii-chan selalu menolongku tap-" perkataan Hanon tidak selesai karena Kanon keburu memeluk tubuhnya

**A/N : Ayame : ha- ? kali ini Kanon yang meluk Hanon ! XD**

"A-Aniki ?" tanya Hanon yang terkejut itu.

"Jangan bicara lagi, aku rindu padamu, Hanon !" sahut Kanon yang tetap memeluk adiknya itu.

"CINTA KAKAK-BERADIK YANG SANGAT INDAH DESU~" teriak seorang gadis dengan mata berbinar. membuat Kanon segera melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Eh kau ! jangan ganggu mereka ! mereka baru saja bertemu !" timpal seorang pemuda berambut coklat tua itu.

"demo~ Narumi-san ..."

"Sedang apa kalian disini ?" bentak Kanon yang terlihat salting.

"Aniki ... lihat kita jadi pusat perhatian~" kata Hanon menenangkan, mereka berempat hanya bisa tersenyum gaje saat itu.

"Konbanwa minna~ !" seorang pemuda berambut hijau menghampiri mereka dengan gadis berambut merah muda.

"Hizumi ! dan ... Iris ..." sapa Hiyono

Iris hanya tersenyum kecut pada mereka semua, dan tidak berani memandang Hanon. Hizumi segera berbincang dengan Ayumu, dan Hiyono ikut nimbrung. tinggalah Hilbert bersaudara dan Iris dalam kesunyian. Hanon juga agak canggung saat itu.

"a-ano ... go-gomen Hanon-chan .." kata Iris pelan.

"ma-maaf ? untuk apa ?" tanya Hanon. Kanon hanya bisa diam saat itu.

"un-untuk semuanya ... sebenarnya ak-" jawab Iris, sebelum Iris melanjutkan perkataannya , Hizumi sudah menarik Iris dari sana.

"Ja ne !" Kata Hizumi dengan senyuman khasnya sambil tetap memegangi tangan Iris dan menariknya.

"mereka ... sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu .." kata Ayumu.

"menyembunyikan sesuatu ?" timpal Hanon.

.

.

"Hizumi ! sakit !" bentak Iris yang meronta dan segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Hizumi. "ada apa sih ?"

"Gomen ne , Iris ..." sahut Hizumi ia terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Iris nampak terkejut, "tapi ... pengakuanmu itu akan membuat skenario 'orang itu' semakin berhasil jadi ..."

"Hizumi ..." kata Iris pasrah, "maaf tapi aku takkan membiarkan kau membunuhku ! karena aku sudah berjanji pada mereka !" sahut Iris yang segera mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melawan Hizumi.

"tapi sayangnya kau akan tidur untuk selamanya tanpa bisa menetapi janjimu !" ujar Hizumi yang tahu-tahu sudah menusukkan pisaunya ke tubuh Iris, tepatnya bagian uluh hati. Iris kalah cepat.

"a-aaaargh !" teriak Iris ketika Hizumi berusaha mencabut pisaunya itu, darah terus mengalir mengikuti arah keluarnya pisau tersebut. Hizumi menjatuhkan Iris dengan lembut.

"Selamat tidur, Dewi Iris , semoga kau bisa tenang di dunia sana." kata Hizumi dengan mencium kening Iris dan segera berdiri, "aku sangat senang kau sudah membantuku selama ini, mu dear friend, Iris"

"Hi... zu ... mi ... ka ...u... ukh !" Iris memegangi perutnya yang terus menerus mengeluarkan darah, Ia pun merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat karena saat itu jantungnya terasa sakit, pandangannya semakin menjauh, Hizumi hanya memperhatikannya dengan tampang memelas, mungkin ia tidak tega melihatnya. Iris pun menutup matanya , kesadarannya hilang.

"Sayonara ... boku no ai ..."

.TBC.

* * *

Howeee~ Akhirnya selesai juga... XD

Yuri : Di cerita kali ini Hanon dipeluk-peluk terus ya ~/~

Ayame : Iya. Dia'kan OC mu~

Yuri : Siapa sih yang nulis? Awas aja kalau aku menerima ancaman dari readers

Ayame : Aku. Justru itu tujuan utamaku. Huahahaha

Yuri : =_= Kejamnya

Mohon keripik pedesnya ya~~~ XD


	4. Chapter 4

Kembali lagi bersama Ayame dan Yuri~~~

Yosh~~~ Akhirya chapter 4 apdet juga~~~ XD

Semoga readersnya bertambah~ :3 #ngarep  
Dan makin cinta sama kita~~~~ XD *apaseh*

Berhubung Author lagi buntu ide, langsung aja deh ke ceritanya~

**Disclaimer **: Kyo Shirodaira & Eita Mizuno,

**Warning** : OC, OOC, typo, gaje, garing dll

Dan jangan bosen dicekokin kata-kata "Kanone milik kami, Eyes milik Yuri dan Hizumi milik Ayame~" sama kita ya~ Karena kita adalah dua Author maruk :3 *padahal nggak kreatip kata-katanya begitu-gitu aja*

Happy Reading~

* * *

_The Truth_

Kalung yang tengah dipakai Hanon tiba-tiba jatuh, dan firasat Kanon yang berada disebelahnya menjadi tidak enak. sementara Hizumi kembali ke tengah-tengah mereka, tak lupa , Rio dan kawan kawan telah datang ke konser itu.

"sepertinya adayang kurang ... dimana Iris, Mizushiro-san ?" tanya Kanon.

"Iris ? tadi katanya dia ada keperluan jadi pulang begitu saja" jawab Hizumi santai, "By the way , panggil saja aku Hizumi" lanjutnya.

"APA ?" teriak Rio , "sudah kuduga dia takkan menepati janjinya !"

"sabar Rio-chan" sahut Hizumi dengan wajah _innocent_nya.

Terdengar alunan merdu dari piano yang dimainkan Eyes ditengah ladang Iris itu. semua mata tertuju padanya, alunan itu membuat perasaan menjadi tenang.  
namun, kericuhan mulai terjadi seseorang menemukan gadis yang tak sadarkan diri karena 'bunuh diri'.

"Toloong ! ada gadis yang tak sadarkan diri !" kata seorang pria yang membawa lari anaknya.

"Seorang Gadis ?" gumam Hanon "Aniki ! ayo kita lihat !" ajak Hanon yang mulai merasa curiga.

Konser pun dihentikan karena itu, polisi berdatangan ke TKP. Eyes segera menyusul ketempat kejadian dan mendapati Hanon tengah menangis dipelukan Kanon yang sedang memperhatikan seorang gadis yang tengah di bopong kearah mobil ambulance.

"Dia ... "

.

.

"Iris ... bukan bunuh diri ... itu tidak mungkin ..." sesal Hanon didepan ruangan ICU.

"suatu keberuntungan jika ia dapat sadar sekarang ini." timpal Kanon yang ikut-ikutan khawatir.

"Iris ... an bawang" kata Hizumi yang termenung melihat Iris dari kaca.

tiba-tiba dokter keluar dari dalam ICU. dan tersenyum gembira.

"Iris sudah melewati masa kritisnya, ini suatu mukzizat, mungkin Tuhan masih memberikannya kesempatan." kata dokter tersebut. terlihat Hizumi sedikit terkejut.

"semoga dia cepat sembuh, amin" ucap Rio sambil memejamkan mata.

"tumben sekali kau peduli dengannya , Rio !" timpal Kousuke dan mulai mengacak-acak rambut Rio.

"Diam ! ini demi kebenaran ! Kousuke BAKA !" sahut Rio.

"Apa kami sudah boleh melihatnya , Dokter ?" tanya Kanon yang tahu adiknya ingin menemui Iris.

"Tidak, sebaiknya jangan dulu sebelum ia sadar." jawab Dokter dengan sangat sopannya.

"Iris ..."

Hizumi melirik kearah acak dan mendapati Iris tengah memandanginya. Iris memandanginya dengan tatapan sedih, bukan dendam. Hizumi memalingkan mukanya dan berkata pada sang dokter.

"Dokter, sepertinya Iris sudah sadar, kami boleh melihatnya 'kan ?" tanya Hizumi seraya menunjuk kearah ruangan.

"ah, Baiklah kalau ada apa-apa , kalian tinggal menggunakan bel yang ada disana" jawab sang dokter, "saya permisi dulu"

Mereka pun memasuki ruangan ICU dan memakai baju yang steril diruangan itu, Iris terdiam dan memangdangi mereka yang berpakaian serba putih itu (hiii~). Hanon datang kesebelahnya dengan wajah yang sembab akibat menangis. Dikesunyian itu hanya ada suara perekam jantung yang terus menunjukkan kondisi jantung Iris.

"Iris ..." ucap Hanon pelan, perlahan air matanya mulai berjatuhan, segera, sang Aniki dan Onii-channya bersaing menghampiri Hanon namun, sudah keduluan Hiyono yang memeluk Hanon.

Iris mencoba untuk membuka mulutnya namun, Rio melarangnya.

"sebaiknya jangan ! jangan banyak bicara dulu." kata Rio sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana pun kejadian tadi, bukan percobaan untuk Iris bunuh diri" simpul Ayumu.

"Iris , tega banget orang yang mencoba membunuhmu !" ujar Hizumi yang segera memgangi tangan Iris. Iris hanya tersenyum.

"Hizumi-san, sangat akrab dengan Iris ya ..." kata Hanon yang mencoba mengusap air matanya.

"Hanon ... yang kuat ya .." timpal Eyes yang mengusap-usap rambut Hanon. Hanon hanya mengangguk.

"terang saja, aku dan Iris sudah kenal sejak lama ! ya kan Iris ?" sahut Hizumi sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau kau sudah baikan, maukah kau menceritakan siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini ?" tanya Kanon prihatin , sebenarnya sih, Kanon tidak prihatin pada Iris namun, agar Hanon bangga padanya, jadi dia pura-pura baik deh ! *author ditembak Kanon*

"Yang penting kesehatannya pulih dulu !" sahut Hizumi sambil tetap memegangi tangan Iris.

"iya iya ... _bodyguard_nya Iris !" sahut Kanon bete.

"Iris izinkan aku untuk menemanimu disini !" kata Hanon sambil tersenyum. Ekspresi wajah Iris sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Hanon tapi ... !" sahut Eyes yang ada disebelahnya itu.

"ng ! aku ingin menemani Iris , ijinkan aku Onii-chan , Aniki !" ucap Hanon tegas.

"Kalau begitu, Aniki akan menemanimu !" sahut Kanon sambil tersenyum.

"Ya ... sayang sekali , aku tidak bisa menemanimu Hanon, aku ada persiapan konser yang ditunda sekarang ini" sambung Eyes kecewa.

"tidak apa-apa, Onii-chan" sahut Hanon dengan senyum manisnya.

_dasar sister complex !_ pikir Iris.

.

.

"Hanon, sebaiknya kita pergi cari makanan dulu." ajak Kanon yang tahu adiknya yang belum makan itu Hanon menggeleng dan masih saja memperhatikan Iris yang sedang tertidur.

"tidak .. aku akan menemani Iris, aku takkan kemana-mana ..." sahut Hanon.

"Hanon ... baiklah aku juga" sahut Kanon yang duduk disebelah Hanon.

Sudah 3 hari Iris berada dirumah sakit, begitu pula Hilbert bersaudara , sesekali mereka pulang untuk mengganti baju. dan kadang bergantian dengan Hizumi untuk menjaga Iris. perlahan keadaan Iris mulai membaik, ia sudah dapat duduk ditempat tidur, dan sudah dapat berbicara sedikit-sedikit.

"Yo ! Hill bird bersaudara !" sapa Hizumi dengan membawa beberapa makanan ringan di plastik yang ia bawa.

"Hizumi-san !" sapa Hanon.

"Aku tahu kalian belum makan ! ini untuk kalian !" sahut Hizumi yang menyodorkan plastik itu pada Hilbert bersaudara.

"Thanks !" ucap Kanon singkat. "Hanon ayo makan bersama !" ajak Kanon. Hanon pun mengangguk. mereka berdua segera menunggu diluar ruangan.

Hizumi segera duduk di tempat tidur Iris dan menyadari Iris sudah bangung sejak tadi.

"Gagal ya ?" tanya Iris sambil tersenyum.

"haha aku juga kaget kau masih bisa sembuh seperti ini" jawab Hizumi sambil berbisik dan menebarkan senyumannya.

"Hizumi ... aku mau tanya ..." kata Iris pelan.

"Apa ?" sahut Hizumi singkat.

"A-apa maksud kata-katamu waktu itu?"

"Yang mana?"

"_Boku no ai_?"

"Hah? Kapan? Aku tak pernah berkata seperti itu. Mungkin khayalanmu saja. Jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku dan selama kritis kau memimpikan aku lagi~ Hahaha" kata Hizumi

"Baka!" kata Iris

"Ahahaha. Uwaaah~ Iris suka aku~" goda Hizumi

"NGGAK! HIZUMI BAKA!" bantah Iris

"Wah, sepertinya seru" kata Kanon

"Kanon? Sudah selesai makannya?" tanya Hizumi

"Belum, Hanon mulai batuk-batuk lagi. Aku mau mengambil obatnya. Aku takut penyakitnya kambuh lagi" kata Kanon

"Gomen ne, gara-gara aku" kata Iris

"Nggak, bukan salah kamu kok, dari kecil dia memang sakit-sakitan" kata Kanon sambil mencari obat di tas Hanon

"Sakit apa?" tanya Iris khawatir

"Bukan apa-apa, sebainya khawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Nah, Aku keluar dulu" kata Kanon sambil menutup pintu di luar, terlihat Hanon sedang terbatuk-batuk

"Nah, apakah sekarang saat yang tepat untuk aku membunuhmu?" tanya Hizumi

"Sepertinya tidak" kata Iris

"Sayang sekali"

"Lagi pula, sebentar lagi Ayumu dan yang lainnya akan datang" kata Iris

"Hmmm, kalau begitu, kali ini kita membicarakan rencana kiyotaka aja deeh~" kata Hizumi

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Yaaah~ Mau nggak mau aku bakal tetep melakukannya"

"Tapi nanti h-"

"Aku juga tahu! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" kata Hizumi

"a-ano ... kasihan Hanon ..." sahut Iris yang bermuka madesu.

"Kamu ini berubah ... kau dulu tidak peduli siapa yang menderita ! kamu ... kenapa sih ?" tanya Hizumi melihat ke-madesu-an Iris.

"entahlah ... mungkin ... aku sudah jenuh dengan semua ini" jawab Iris yang memandang lurus kearah Hizumi, tatapannya itu tenggelam jauh ke dalam mata Hizumi. mungkin, Iris ingin Hizumi mengerti betapa lelahnya ia membalaskan dendam ayah-ibunya yang sapai sekarang belum terlaksanakan hingga Iris putus asa dan mengurunkan niatnya.

"Maaf, saya ingin memeriksa keadaan Pasien Iris Weisheit" seorang pria berambut coklat dan dikuncir itu memasuki ruangan dengan memakai jas putih layaknya seorang dokter.

"Kau !" Iris dan Hizumi terkejut, nampaknya mereka menyadari siapa yang datang.

"Konichiwa, bagaimana keadaanmu ? Iris ?" sapa pria itu. Namun, Iris hanya terdiam, Ia memandangi pria itu dengan sinis , begitu juga dengan Hizumi.

"Lho ? kenapa dengan kalian ? haha" tambah pria itu, "ngomong-ngomong, aku sempat terkejut ketika Hizumi menusukkan pisau kecilnya yang tajam itu padamu, Iris, hampir saja rencanaku gagal"

Hizumi dan Iris tetap terdiam dan sesekali saling bertatapan. dan Pria itu mengusap-usap rambut keduanya seraya tersenyum.

"Asal kalian tahu, persentase untuk kalian menghancurkan rencanaku itu 99% akan gagal, percayalah, karena apa yang sudah aku rencanakan takkan pernah gagal"

"huh ! kalau begitu, masih ada kemungkinan 1% untuk kami berhasil !" sahut Hizumi dan diikuti anggukan Iris.

"Paman jangan menganggap remeh kami ya ! kami dapat memperjuangkan yang 1% itu !" lanjut Iris optimis.

"terserah kalian saja." Pria itu hendak meninggalkan ruangan tempat Iris dirawat, "oh iya, Iris-chan jangan paksakan dirimu ya.. Ingat penyakit jantungmu yang semakin parah itu !" pria tupun segera lenyap dari pandangan mereka. Suasana pun kembali hening.

"... Hizumi... apa kau masih ingin membunuhku ?" tanya Iris dalam kesunyian itu.

"kamu nantangin ya ? cepat atau lambat aku akan membunuhmu dan ... orang itu !" jawab Hizumi sambil tersenyum dengan manis.

"hh ! kalau begitu, aku tidak akan membiarkamu membunuhku dan dia !" sahut Iris seraya menunjuk kearah pintu keluar.

"kenapa kau menunjuk kearahku ?" tanya Kanon yang sudah kembali bersama rombongannya.

"tepat pada sasaran" bisik Hizumi.

"Ka-Kanon ? ahaha bukan apa-apa" jawab Iris dengan senyumnya yang dipaksakan.

"a-ano~ bagaimana dengan keadaanmu, Iris-chan ?" tanya Hanon yang menghampiri Iris.

"aku sudah baikkan kok" sahut Iris.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, jadi kau tidak akan mengganggu aku dan Hanon ! capek tahu bolak-balik ke rumah sakit!" timpal Kanon yang sewot sama Iris.

"ahaha... ketahuan banget kalau Kanon gak ikhlas !" tawa Kousuke

"dia tidak sebaik Hanon, padahal Kakak-beradik!" timpal Ryoko yang tumben akrab dengan Kousuke.

"benar~" sahut Rio yang kemudian tertawa.

_awas kalian ! kalau tidak didepan Hanon mungkin nyawa kalian sudah melayang !_ pikir Kanon.

"ne~ ne~ Iris-chan, Hiyono-chin mau tahu, kau itu bunuh diri atau mau dibunuh seseorang ?" tanya Hiyono tiba-tiba.

Iris terkejut, ia tak mungkin memberi tahu kebenaran yang ada, bahwa Hizumi-lah yang mencoba membunuhnya untuk menghancurkan rencana Kiyotaka Narumi. Iris memutar otaknya untuk membuat suatu kebohongan. sementara Hizumi tengah menenggak _Mizushiro_.

"Ya ... ! aku ingin tahu soal itu !" timpal Ayumu yang berada disebelah Hiyono.

"a-ano ..." kata Iris yang mulai berakting dengan wajah sedihnya, "_minna gomen ne~ _aku tidak ingat ... yang aku ingat saat itu dadaku kesakitan ... dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menusukku ... aku tidak ingat wajahnya ..." aku Iris yang menggenggam selimut keras-keras.

"tu-tunggu ! dadamu kesakitan ?" tanya Hiyono "memang kau ada penyakit apa ?"

"e-eh ? a-ano ... sudah lupakan saja .. penyakitnya tidak parah kok ... a-ano ..." jawab Iris gugup.

"begini ya ... kawan-kawanku yang sangat aku cintai... " ucap Hizumi dengan nada meledek. "Iris ... dia ..."

"Permisi, aku mangantarkan hasil pemeriksaan untuk nona Iris Antoniousse" seorang wanita masuk dengan mengenakan pakaian serba putih.

"ah, suster ... !" sapa Iris.

"Nona Antoniousse ini hasil laporan kesehatanmu , untuk lukamu itu, sepertinya kau sudah boleh belajar berjalan lagi, karena lukamu sudah hampir pulih. dan untuk penyakit dalammu hum ... sepertinya kau harus banyak istirahat, kalau bisa untuk beberapa bulan ini kau jangan banyak bergerak kasihan lhojantungmu yang lemah itu, kalau kau memaksakan diri jantungmu itu akan semakin parah dan ... kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi ? kau akan meninggalkan dunia ini~" kata Suster panjang lebar dan sesekali bercanda agar keadaan tidak menjadi tegang. "yap hanya itu saja ~ oh iya, ini suratnya , kalau kau ingin membaca yang lebih lengkapnya , Ja ! ohohoho"

"Su-Suster itu kenapa sih ?" tanya Kousuke yang syok melihat keadaan suster yang lumayan gak waras itu.

"entahlah~ " sahut Ryoko yang tak dapat berkata-kata lagi.

"penyakit ... dalam ? maksudnya jantung ?" tanya Hiyono yang terkejut.

"a-ano ... hummm ..." Iris tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Iris-chan ... kamu punya jantung yang lemah ?" tanya Hanon lagi.

"a-ano ... dari kecil ... sebenarnya aku punya penyakit bawaan ... yaitu ..." jawab Iris

"jantungnya bocor~" timpal Hizumi

"y-ya ... dulu aku sudah operasi tapi tetap saja ... aku ..."

"Iris-chan ..." kata Hanon prihatin, nampaknya semua yang ada diruangan itu termenung mendengarnya.

"sudahlah ... jangan bermuka masam seperti itu, aku yang hina ini tidak pantas kalian kasihani." kata Iris "oh iya .. lebih dari itu, aku kan sudah berjanji pada kalian untuk memberitahu apa yang aku tahu saat ini !"

"Ya ! aku penasaran !" teriak Hiyono semangat.

"a-ano ... aku harus cerita darimana ?" tanya Iris.

"cerita saja dari kejadian yang waktu itu" jawab Kanon yang memandangi Iris dengan tajam.

"Dulu, waktu aku masih bersama orang tua kandungku, keluarga Weisheit, mereka dibunuh oleh salah satu blade children" ucap Iris.

"Blade Children ? kenapa dia melakukan hal itu ?" tanya Hanon.

"ya tentu saja untuk melindungi dirinya , hanon-chan~" sahut Hizumi, sambil melirik kearah Kanon.

"pada saat itu, aku belum tahu kalau orang tuaku adalah seorang hunter. Dan blade children itu adalah anak dari sahabat ayahku, saat itu, dia berkunjung ke rumah kami. tapi ... malam itu, ketika aku terbangun di tengah malam dan terdengar teriakan dari arah bawah, aku melihat ... orang tuaku sudah tak bernyawa dengan seorang blade children yang memegang pistol dan wajahnya berlumuran darah."

"Lanjut ! ceritanya seru~" kata Hiyono, dan semuanya hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Hiyono.

"saat itu ... ia pergi dari pandangan mataku entah kemana, lalu, aku diangkat anak oleh keluarga Antoniousse yang tak lain adalah kerabatku, mereka mendidikku untuk membalaskan dendam orang tuaku, mereka menceritakan apa itu hunter, saver, watcher dan blade children. dari sana, aku punya prinsip blade children adalah sumber masalah, dan sumber masalah harus dilenyapkan, begitu pula dengan para hunter yang salin kejar-kejaran dengan para blade children, beberapa bulan kemudian , kejadian itu terulang lagi, orang tua angkatku dibunuh oleh blade children. dari situ aku hilang kendali, aku terus menerus membunuh seseorang , mungkin aku ini pembunuh berdarah dingin atau apalah, hingga mereka menyebutku 'deathgod' dan aku bertemu dengan orang itu ..."

"orang itu ?" tanya Ayumu antusias.

"ya ... Kiyotaka Narumi." jawab Iris, semua terkejut mendengarnya, "dia terus menerus mengingatkanku dengan apa yang aku perbuat, hingga ia mengundangku dalam permainannya."

"permaninan ?"

"ya .. permainan, ia membuat rencana yang tak jelas apa adanya. Kupikir aku bisa menikmatinya karena di permainan itu aku bisa membunuh para sumber masalah. selang beberapa bulan, aku bertemu dengan keluarga Mizushiro di Jepang ini dan sempat singgah disana atas rencana Kiyotaka pula. Tapi ... aku mulai ingat pada tujuan awalku, yaitu menemukan pembunuh orang tuaku. Aku bilang pada Kiyotaka aku takkan membantunya lagi, aku pun kembali ke Jerman. sayangnya, semua ini sudah ia rencanakan."

Semuanya otak mereka berputar kesana kemari, mencerna cerita yang baru saja Iris ceritakan.

"Kalian tentunya tahu, beberapa kejadian pembunuhan di sekolah Tsukiyomi dengan bunga Iris sebagai tandanya."

"itu ... Jangan-jangan ... !" sahut Rio mencoba menerka.

"ya ... akulah yang melakukannya, mereka itu hunter yang sedang memburu kalian, blade children."

"tapi ... untuk apa kau melakukannya ?"

"untuk apa ? sudah jelas aku ingin membuat kalian menderita ditanganku, terutama pada seseorang ..."

"Iris-chan ?" gumam Hanon.

"dan siapa yang mencelakai Hanon-chan berkali-kali itu juga aku"

"Iris-chan ?" Kanon terkejut mendengar pengakuan Iris.

"sudah kami duga ..." kata Ayumu sambil melirik Kanon.

"ke-kenapa ...?" tanya Hanon.

"Hanon-chan _gomen ne_... sasarannya bukanlah kamu, tapi Kanon ... kalian pasti tahu alasannya kan ?"

"Karena akulah yang membunuh orang tua dan orang tua angkatmu, Iris." sahut Kanon, Hanon terkejut dan menatap anikinya.

"hh ... tapi sayangnya aku malah tidak tega dengan Hanon-chan, entahlah darimana aku bisa mengasihani dia, padahal dia baru saja aku kenal. Dengan kata lain, aku tidak akan meneruskan acara bals dendamku pada Kanon. _minna gomen ne_" kata Iris sambil tersenyum lepas. "tapi ... kalau kalian tidak bisa memaafkanku, terlebih Hanon-chan , kalian dapat menyerahkanku ke kantor polisi, aku tidak keberatan" lanjutnya.

"Iris-chan ..." Kata Hanon prihatin.

"Irisan bawang~ kalau kau menyerahkan diri, nantinya gak seru lho~" ucap Hizumi dengan nada meledek dan memecah konsentrasi para pendengar berita.

"Hizumi _Baka _!" sahut Iris, tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak, ia memenggangi dadanya itu. (maklum penyakitan)~. "ukh ..."

"Iris-chan !" hanon memegangi sahabatnya itu, dengan penuh perhatian. hati Iris tersentuh.

"Hanon-chan ... aku ini ... tidak pantas menerima kebaikan darimu , aku telah mencelakaimu dan membuat renggang tali persaudaraan antara kau dan Kanon." sahut Iris.

"kamu bilang apa sih ? Aku sama sekali tidak ada dendam apapun dengan Iris, lagi pula aku senang berteman denganmu." kata Hanon yang kemudian memeluknya dengan lembut. Iris merasa sangat tersentuh.

"Hanon-chan ... tetap menganggapku teman ?" tanya Iris lagi. Hanon mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Hanon-chan."

.

.

Ayumu berjalan-jalan di tengah-tengah kota, ia memikirkan kenapa semakin banyak saja orang yang mengenal Anikinya, namun, mereka tidak tahu keberadaan anikinya sekarang ini. Rasa yang ada pada diri Ayumu untuk kakaknya bercampur aduk antara benci dan rindu.

Benci karena ia meninggalkan Ayumu setelah sekian lama, dan rindu, namanya juga adik dan kakak^^. Ayumu berjalan dengan memperhatikan jalan yang ia lewati sore itu.

"aku harus mengetahui yang sebenarnya, aku harus mengorek kebenaran yang ada !" Ayumu berlari tiba-tiba dan menyetop sebuah bis dan segera menaikinya, entah ia mau kemana.

Sementara itu,

"Mulai sekarang kalian harus tinggal di apartemenku" perintah Eyes yang berdiri diambang pintu rumah Kanon.

"HAH ? jadi itu tujuanmu datang kesini, Eyes ?" tanya Kanon sambil ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus" timpal Hanon dengan tersenyum riang.

"A-apa ? ta-tapi ..."

"Kanon, bukankah lebih baik kita bersama ? lagi pula aku sudah ingin bersama kalian lagi setelah sekian lama~ aku menunggu ~"

"Jangan nyanyi EYES !"

**A/N Yuri : ini pasti kerjaannya Aya-chan !**

**Ayame : ohoho humor itu baik untuk kesehatan !**

**Yuri : tapi Eyes gak pantes tauuu !**

"baiklah, asalkan Hanon senang aku akan mengikuti kemauannya" kata Kanon lagi

"syukurlah Aniki, Oniichan, kita bisa bersama lagi" sahut Hanon.

"hh ... baiklah, ayo kemasi barang-barang kalian, kita pergi dari sini !"

Sementara mereka mengemasi barang-barangnya, ayo kita lihat Ayumu didalam bis.

Ayumu memandangi jalan yang dilewati bis itu, tiba-tiba seorang gadis menepuk pundaknya, Ayumu menoleh kearahnya.

"K-KAU ?" tunjuk Ayumu.

"Mau kemana, Narumi-san ?" tanya gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Hiyono.

"Ken-kenapa kau ada disini ?" kata Ayumu yang malah balik bertanya.

"ohohoho ... aku juga tidak tahu"

"gadis aneh !"

"Kalau Narumi-san ?"

"Aku harus menemui Antoniousse-san"

"Kau masih belum puas dengan ceritanya ? lagipula, Iris-san sudah pulang kerumahnya. memang kamu tahu dimana rumahnya ? menurut informasi rumahnya itu besar dan terdapat ladang ayame no hana disana, Memang Narumi-san benar-benar ingin kenasa ?menurutku lebih baik kau mengunrunkan niat karena Iris-san masih dalam keaadan sakit dan ... NARUMI-SAN ?" Hiyono yang mengoceh tiba-tiba terkejut melihat Ayumu yang ada disebelahnya menghilang, dan mendapatinya sudah berada di luar bis. buru-buru Hiyono turun dari bis itu, "Narumi-san ! kau jahat ! meninggalkan perempuan nan cantik sendirian di dalam bis ! terima ini ! Hiyono Punch !"

"Aw ! tu-tunggu dulu ! apakah kau tahu dimana letak rumah keluarga Antoniousse ?" tanya Ayumu.

"serahkan padaku ! menurut informasi yang kudapat, rumah Iris-san tak jauh dari sini. Kau mau aku tunjukkan jalannya ?" sahut hiyono.

"ya" singkat Ayumu.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama melewati lembah , naik gunung, turun bukit, menghadapi beruang salju, dan badai salju, serta ... oke serius. Mereka melewati jalan setapak yang dianggap Hiyono sebagai jalan pintas. udara disana sangat sejuk dan jauh dari keramaian kota. dan sampailah mereka diladang Ayame no Hana. Hiyono tertegun melihatnya.

"Kawaii !" puji Hiyono. "Narumi-san ! _kochi kochi_ !"

Mereka menyelusuri ladang tersebut dan mendapati seorang maid sedang duduk didepan sebuah rumah antik yang luas.

"Selamat datang, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya maid itu

"Itu, apa Antoniousse-san ada?" tanya Ayumu

"Iris-sama... Dia..." maid itu terlihat bimbang untuk mengatakannya

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Ayumu

"Dia... Sudah tidak ada ... " kata Maid itu

"APA?"

TBC

* * *

Yey~~~ Akhirnya selesai juga minna~~~ XD

Yuri : Ufufu~ Kira-kira Iris kenapa ya?

Ayame : Nggak tau deh~ fufufu~

Yuri : Pemirsa, apakah yang terjadi pada Iris, dan bisakah Ayumu memecahkan semua misteri ini? *ala pembawa acara gossip*

Ayame : Si Yuri ngapain seh? =_=

Yuri : Lagi ngebawain acara Cutter ceritanya!

Ayame + Reader : *Speechless*

Ayame : itu S*let, Yuri!

Yuri : Ah, daripada makin jayus, langsung aja deh, kepada Readers yang baik hati, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong, yang ganteng dan yang cantik, mohon reviewnya ya~

Ayame : Biar kita ada masukan supaya buat kedepannya kita berdua bisa lebih baik~


	5. Chapter 5

Yo ! Yo ! Konichiwa minna-san ! kembali lagi bersama kami Ayame dan Yuri ! Chapter 5 rampung jugaa ! setelah Authors melewati lembah, menuruni bukit dan menaiki pegunungan Alpen dan menancapkan bendera Indonesia disana akhirnya Chapter 5 update juga ! *Readers sweatdrops*

**Ayame **: nah sekarang Ayame yang post cerita XD biasanya Yuri lhoo~~

**Yuri **: ohoho ... bagus Aya-chan !

**Ayame **: oh iya kira-kira apa yang terjadi sama Iris ya ?

**Yuri **: aku nggak tau, kamu kan penciptanya kenapa malah nanya ?

**Ayame **: aku juga bingung Iris tiba-tiba menghilang ...

**Hanon **: a-ano ... kalau Iris-chan ... meninggal ... OC-nya tinggal aku saja dong ? nanti ... aku ...

**Kanon **: jangan buat adikku menderita lagi ! hidupkan lagi Iris ! *nodong pistol*

**Ayame **: e-eh ? ke-kenapa ? Yuri-chan ! bantuin dooong !

**Yuri** : tanggung sendiri akibatnya ! Aya-chan ! fufufu

**Ayame **: ja-JAHAAAAT Dx

**Dan Ayame pun diteror oleh Kanon dengan beberapa tembakan**

**Yuri **: dari pada makin gaje silahkan dicicip ceritanya fufufu ... happy reading !

**Disclaimer **: Kyo Shirodaira & Eita Mizuno (kalo disclaimer Ayame dan Yuri, gak bakal jadi keren tuh manga dan anime spiral XD)

**Warning **: OC, OOC, typo, gaje, garing dan teman-temin lainnya ==)+

**Ayame **: Happy Reading~ oh iya ! lupa ! sekedar mengingatkaaan ! Kanone milik kami, Eyes milik Yuri dan Hizumi milik Ayame !

**Readers **: BOSEN DENGERNYA !

**Ayame **: itu derita kalian fuahaha

**Yuri **: Ayame lagi gila~ syukurlah aku lagi waras.

* * *

_The Destiny_

* * *

"APA ? Apa maksudmu ?"

"Ya ... Iris-sama, sudah tidak ada..."

"Ti-tidak mungkin ..." lirih Hiyono yang seketika terduduk lemas.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya ... ?" tanya Ayumu hati-hati. Maid itu hanya bisa bungkam seribu bahasa, matanya seperti menahan air mata yang akan jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ayumu hanya bisa terdiam saat itu. Ia tak mau berkata-kata lagi.

"Kami ... permisi ..."

.

.

"I... Iris-chan ... sudah tidak ada ?" tanya Hanon gemetar.

"Hanon ..." gumam Kanon yang berada disamping Hanon saat itu.

"Itu tidak mungkin ! Iris masih baik - baik saja pada saat itu !" bantah Rio, "Aku tidak percaya ! tanya saja pada Hizumi , aku yakin maid itu berbohong !" lanjutnya.

"Tapi ... aku lihat pesan yang ditinggalkan Iris-san" sahut Hiyono, "Narumi-san pun bilang kalau itu bukan sekedar alibi dari si maid dan ... aku rasa tidak ada kebohongan"

"tapi Rio benar, kita harus bertanya pada teman terdekatnya." kata Kousuke, "ya kan ? Kiyotaka's brother ?"

Mereka semua memperhatikan Ayumu yang menatap kearah luar jendela. Suasana menjadi hening dan~

"Yo ! Konichiwa minna-san !" sapa Hizumi yang kelihatannya baik-baik saja itu.

"Hizumi !"

"Lho ? Lho ? ada apa nih ?" tanya Hizumi dengan santai, "kok kalian bermuka masam sih ?"

"Hizumi-san, aku ingin bertanya tentang Iris-chan ..." ujar Hanon.

Seketika wajah Hizumi mulai mengkerut, keceriannya yang tadi hilang begitu saja. Pandangannya menjadi kosong ketika melihat orang-orang yang berada di hadapannya. Keadaan pun mulai kembali serius. Tak ada yang berani angkat bicara sebelum Hizumi menjawab pertanyaan itu. Hening ... Hening itulah suasana saat itu. Hizumi mulai membuka bibirnya, ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Iris ... dia ..."

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya ?" tanya Ayumu dengan muka yang serius dan tatapan tajam kearah Hizumi.

Hizumi menghela nafasnya. "Kalian sepertinya sudah tahu ... "

"Antouniousse-san ... sudah tidak ada ... di dunia ini ?" tanya Kousuke.

"Tapi Kenapa ? saat kita mengunjunginya dia masih baik-baik saja !" timpal Ryoko yang mulai angkat bicara.

"Jantung ... bisa merenggut nyawanya kapan saja 'kan ?" ucap Hiyono tiba-tiba.

Suasana saat itu kembali hening . Tak ada yang berani mengucapkan sesuatu.

.

.

Hizumi tengah berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah. sesekali ia tersenyum pada sekelompok gadis yang menyapanya. Tak seperti biasa, Hizumi tidak pecicilan, ia malah jadi pendiam. Banyak yang menyayangkan perubahan sikap Hizumi.

"Kau memikirkan Iris ?" tanya Kanon yang tahu-tahu ada di depannya.

"Hilbert-senpai~" sapa Hizumi.

"kau meledekku ya ?"

"ahaha tidak kok, Kanon. Lagi pula aku tidak memikirkan orang yang sudah tidak ada."

"Hah ?"

"maksudku, kalau dia sudah tidak ada atau mati, untuk apa disesalkan ?"

"Kau ... sama sekali tidak punya hati !"

"Apa urusannya denganmu ? aku adalah aku, bukan kau !"

"Hizumi ! kau ..."

"Lagi pula sepertinya kau mulai menarik simpatik pada anak itu, kenapa ? kau kasihan padanya ?"

"Huh ! sayangnya bukan itu ! aku melakukan semua ini karena aku ingin Hanon bahagia, mengerti ?"

"Berarti aku salah menilaimu, bagaimana pun semuanya sudah di atur oleh Kiyotaka."

"APA ?"

"bahkan kau berbicara seperti itu adalah bagian dari skenario Kiyotaka. berhati-hatilah~"

Hizumi buru-buru meninggalkan Kanon yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Apa maksudnya ?" tanya Kanon, "shhh ... sekarang aku harus memkirkan Hanon, agar ia tidak sedih lagi~"

Kanon mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang, sejenak ia menunggu ...

"Halo ?"

"Halo Eyes ! Kau bisa menjemputku dan Hanon hari ini ? Hanon sedang sedih .. _onegai_"

"Kalau untuk Hanon akan kuusahakan ..."

"Dan ... aku ingin mengajak kalian kesuatu tempat, kau tahukan tempat itu ?"

"pasti kesana."

"ya"

"okay , Ja ne !"

"HEI ! JANGAN DITUTUP DULU TELEPONNYA !"

tuuutuuut ... tuuuutuuut ...

"terlambat ! _kuso _!"

Kanon mendadak jadi galau karena perbuatan Eyes itu, Kanon tetap tidak habis pikir tentang Eyes. Kembali Kanon teringat perkataan Hizumi yang mengatakan bahwa semuanya telah diatur Kiyotaka. Ia berjalan kearah atap sekolah. Berjalan tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang menyapanya, ia ingin agar Hanon tidak terlalu memikirkan Iris lagi, mungkin saat ini Hanon tengah menangis di kelasnya.

Kanon pun membuka pintu atap sekolah, dan berjalan kembali, Ia merasakan angin yang terhempas dan membuat rambutnya sedikit berantakan, namun ia tak menghiraukannya. Kanon kembali teringat saat ia melihat Iris menatapnya dengan sinis dan saat pertama kali ia berbicara dengan Iris tentang Blade Children dan Hanon. Ia tak menyangka seseorang yang membuat adik kesayangannya itu membantahnya untuk pertama kali sudah tidak ada.

"Datang tak dijemput, Pulang tak diantar, mungkin itu kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan dirimu."

"Kau memikirkan Iris?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Kanon

"Ka-Kau?" Kanon terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang berbicara

"Apa kabar, Hilbert-kun~" kata Kiyotaka santai

"KIYOTAKA? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Cuma jalan-jalan kok."

"Kau pasti berbohong. Tak mungkin seorang Kiyotaka muncul begitu saja dengan alasan sepele."

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengawasi Ayumu. Aku juga ada urusan denganmu."

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Hahaha. Kau benar-benar memahamiku. Begini, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau kau harus berpikir terbuka dan jangan terpaku dengan perkataan orang lain. Masih ada kemungkinan yang lain." kata Kiyotaka lalu pergi

"He-Hei! Tunggu!" Kanon berusaha mengajar Kiyotaka tapi Kiyotaka sudah menghilang

"_Kuso_! Kenapa semua orang jadi aneh begini sih? Gara-gara Iris!" kata Kanon mengeluh

_Ayo Kanon, jernihkan pikiranmu dan pikirkan apa maksud perkataan kiyotaka_, Kanon berusaha mengontrol emosinya

.

.

_'kau harus berpikir terbuka dan jangan terpaku dengan perkataan orang lain. Masih ada kemungkinan yang lain'_

Kanon terus mengulang-ulang perkataan Kiyotaka dalam otaknya. Lalu ia mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"aaaakh! APA MAKSUD PERKATAANNYA ITU?" teriak Kanon, "dan lagi ... kenapa dia bisa muncul disaat-saat seperti ini !"

Kanon masih tetap memandangi dirinya di kolam sambil tetap menelaah perkataan Kiyotaka. Ia tahu, saat ini ada seseorang yang menghampirinya, Ia menunggu saat orang itu menyapanya dan saat itulah dia akan membalikkan badannya dan menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang ini. Kanon mulai menghitung 1 ... 2 ... 3...

"Aniki !" panggil Hanon dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Kanon terkejut, ternyata yang menghampirinya adalah Hanon. Segera ia palingkan wajahnya dari kolam, dan berjalan menghampiri Hanon. Terlihat wajah Hanon yang cantik masih syok dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Ah, Hanon toh." kata Kanon sambil tersenyum pada adiknya

"Akhir-akhir ini Aniki murung. Apa Aniki merindukan Iris-chan?" tanya Hanon

"Apa? Nggak, satu-satunya orang yang selalu kurindukan adalah kau, Hanon." kata Kanon sambil menyisir rambut Hanon dengan tangannya

"A-Aniki ini kenapa siiih? Kan aku malu!" kata Hanon dengan muka merah padam

"Hahaha. Aniki bercanda kok, bercanda." kata Kanon

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi aku mau menculik tuan putri ini." kata Eyes dari belakang mereka sambil memegang kedua pundak Hanon. Entah sejak kapan dia datang.

"O-Onii-chan!" Hanon terlihat sedikit kaget. Tapi Kanon yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Eyes hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Eyes ... kau sama seperti _'dia'_ datang tak dijemput dan pulang pun tak diantar ... !" cela Kanon yang merasa jengkel momen berharganya bersama Hanon dirusak Eyes begitu saja.

"Jadi gak nih ? kalau gak jadi biar aku yang pergi berdua dengan Hanon !" sahut Eyes yang berjalan kesamping Hanon.

"Huh ! nggak akan kubiarkan kau jalan-jalan berdua dengan Hanon ! Ayo, sekarang kita pergi !" ujar Kanon yang segera menarik Hanon dan Eyes. Sementara Hanon hanya bisa bercengo ria melihat Eyes dan Kanon.

Mereka bertiga berjalan bersama kearah mobil Eyes yang bisa dibilang sangat mewah itu. Dari kejauhan, terlihat Ayumu dan Hiyono melihat mereka. Ayumu memperhatikan mereka sampai mobil itu berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. Lalu, Ayumu segera meneruskan langkahnya untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Sementara Hiyono mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tiba-tiba, Hizumi berlari kearah mereka berdua sambil tetap tersenyum, mungkin ... Hizumi sudah kembali kesifatnya yang dulu. Ayumu menghetikan langkahnya menunggu Hizumi datang padanya.

"Ayumu !" sapa Hizumi.

"Ada apa Hizumi ?" balas Ayumu.

Mereka pun sedikit berbincang, dan asyik terlarut dalam pembicaraan itu. Sementara, hiyono yang merasa tak diajak masuk kedalam perbincangan itu merasa sangat jengkel. Dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di tanah. Asap mulai keluar dari hidungnya, Ia bersiap mengeluarkan jurus andalanya namun, PIIIIP PIIIIP ... Amarahnya terhenti ketika ia menyadari handphone-nya berbunyi. Segera ia melihat HP-nya itu, ternyata ada email yang masuk.

_E-mail ? Dia ... ?_ pikir Hiyono. Ia segera membuka email tersebut dengan hati-hati.

_From : Kiyotaka Narumi ( yohoo . com)_

_Date : xxx, .xxxx_

_Temui aku, akan kuceritakan yang sebenarnya._

Hiyono segera menutup ponselnya. dan pamit pada Ayumu dan Hizumi. Ia berlari kearah luar sekolah dan kemudian membuka karet yang biasa ia pakai untuk mengepang rambutnya. Hizumi memandangi Hiyono ketika ia pergi, sambil tetap mendengarkan Ayumu berceloteh.

"Hizumi ? Ada apa ?" tanya Ayumu yang sadar bahwa Hizumi memperhatikan sesuatu.

"a-ah ... tidak apa-apa ... Ayumu ! aku ingin curhat sama kamu ! curhat antara laki-laki !" seru Hizumi tiba-tiba. dan Ayumu hanya bisa mengangguk ketika Hizumi menarik tangannya seketika.

Mereka segera menduduki bangku taman ketika sampai di taman yang tak jauh dari sekolah. Hizumi menghela napas panjang, mungkin karena capek berlari. Sementara itu, Ayumu memandangi Hizumi dengan tatapan aneh. Tiba-tiba, Hizumi menoleh kearahnya.

"Ayumu..."

"Apa ?"

"aku ... sepertinya takkan mampu menandingi perasaan ini ..."

"Perasaan apa ?"

"Aku juga gak tau ... apakah Ayumu pernah merasakannya ? Kalau tidak ada dia ... aku ..."

"Maksudmu ... Antouniusse-san ?"

"ngh ... padahal aku sudah bilang pada Kanon Hilbert bahwa aku tidak peduli dengan siapa yang mati"

"Iris ... tidak pernah diduga, ketika aku ingin tahu yang sebenarnya , dia sudah meninggal"

Hizumi segera menoleh kearah Ayumu dan menandakan wajahnya terkejut, seketika ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hi-Hizumi ?"

"Ahahahahahaha ... dia hebat ... bisa membuat orang lain selain aku jadi murung seperti ini ... Dasar kau Irisan bawaaang !" teriak Hizumi sambil berdiri.

Ayumu memperhatikannya dengan tampang datar, tapi dalam hatinya mungkin ia berkata syukurlah tidak ada orang di taman ini, mau ditaruh dimana mukamu hah ?, mungkin lho~ #plak! Hizumi membalikkan badannya kearah Ayumu. Ia tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Ayumu ! Apa yang kau dengar tadi itu rahasia antara sesama laki-laki ya ... ! kecuali kau seorang gadis ! kau boleh menyebarkannya !" katanya.

"HAH ? Dari tadi kamu bicara tuh bikin aku gak ngerti tau ! lama-lama aku bisa gila didekatmu terus !" sahut Ayumu yang segera meninggalkan Hizumi.

Sementara itu, Hiyono berjalan kearah cafe yang ada seberang jalan, ia menunggu hingga lampu penyebrangan berubah menjadi hijau, terlihat seorang pria menunggunya di dalam cafe itu, rambutnya berwarna coklat tua dan dikuncir satu. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Hiyono. Ketika lampu berubah menjadi hijau, Hiyono segera menerobos kerumunan orang yang ada didepannya untuk menemui pria itu.

Sesampainya diseberang jalan, ia segera memasuki cafe itu, dan berjalan perlahan kearah pria yang tengah memakan kue tart yang diatasnya diberi strawberry itu. Pria itu tersenyum pada Hiyono, dan Hiyono membalasnya.

"Narumi-san"

"Ah ... Hiyono, aku ingin kau tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya, sebelum itu ..silahkan duduk"

Kiyotaka mempersilahkan Hiyono duduk dengan ramahnya, dan gadis itu pun duduk dihadapan Kiyotaka dengan tenang. Kiyotaka menyodorkan sebuah kertas kecil pada Hiyono. dan Hiyono pun menerimanya.

"aku ingin kau mendengarkan cerita yang sebenarnya dan rencanaku yang berikutnya..."

Hiyono mengangguk dan Kiyotaka mulai membuka mulutnya. Mereka tenggelam ditengah-tengah percakapan yang meneganggakan. Hiyono hanya bisa terdiam dan terkejut mendengar semua itu. Ia tak menyangka dengan semua ini.

"Jadi ... begitu ... aku mengerti" ujar Hiyono.

"temui dia, tapi jangan biarkan adikku tahu sebelum waktunya" sahut Kiyotaka.

"Wakarimasuta ..."

Hiyono segera 'cabut' dari cafe tersebut dan menyelipkan kertas kecil yang diberikan padanya itu. Kiyotaka masih memperhatikan Hiyono dari dalam cafe, ia meneguk teh darjelling-nya, lalu berdiri.

"Nah ... saatnya aku kembali menunggu..." katanya.

Ia pun beranjak dari cafe tersebut, entah kemana.

.

.

"Ano, Aniki, Onii-chan, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Hanon pada kedua _kakak_nya

"Lihat saja nanti, Hanon" kata Eyes sambil terseyum.

"Ba-baiklah." kata Hanon. Kanon cuma bisa cemberut melihat mereka.

"Aniki, Onii-chan, kita mau kemana ?" tanya Hanon lagi, sejenak kedua kakak Hanon terdiam dan saling berpandangan, dan menyisakan seribu tanya dibenak Hanon.

"Ada deeeh~ sebentar lagi kita akan sampai disana" jawab Kanon yang sedikit misterius.

"Sebelum itu, Hanon. tolong kau pakai penutup mata ini !" ucap Eyes sambil menyodorkan kain hitam. Hanon mengangguk dan membiarkan Onii-channya memakainkan kain itu.

_ukh lagi-lagi keduluan !_ gumam Kanon dalam hati.

beberapa saat kemudian, mereka telah sampai di sebuah pantai yang sangat memorable bagi mereka bertiga. Eyes membukakan kain yang tengah dipakai Hanon. Hanon membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati sunset yang sangat indah di Pantai yang berhamburan pasir putih itu. Ia senang, namun ada perasaan yang mengganjal pada hatinya. Kanon merangkul Eyes dan Kanon dan mengacak-acak rambut mereka berdua.

"Sudah lama kita tidak kesini !" ucap Kanon.

"ya" jawab Eyes singkat, "aku tak bisa melupakan kenangan itu, saat kita bermain pasir bersama"

"iya ... Onii-chan dan Aniki malah menghancurkan istana pasir yang telah capek-capek kita buatkan ?" sahut Hanon seraya tersenyum kecil.

"itu semua karena Eyes menginjak benteng yang kubuat !" ucap Kanon sedikit ketus.

"Siapa suruh kau membuatnya didekat kakiku ?" sahut Eyes.

"hei hei ... sudah-sudah kalian ini masih seperti anak-anak haha" kata Hanon yang mencoba merelai.

Sejenak mereka terdiam dan Eyes menyadari kejanggalan pada sikap Hanon.

"Hei,bagaimana kalau kita adakan konser disini, Hanon ? kita buat tema tentang masa lalu kita bertiga ?" usul Eyes sambil melirik kearah Kanon, dan Kanon mengangguk.

"Itu ide bagus Onii-chan !" seru Hanon, "Kalian tahu ? aku sangat memimpikan dimana kita selalu bersama !"

"oh iya, nanti aku akan pesan banyak bunga untuk acara itu, kalau bisa aku akan memperbanyak Iris biru yang merupakan harapan dari kita bertiga ... !" usul Eyes lagi.

"Bunga ... Iris ?" tanya Hanon tertatih.

"Ya ... ! bunga Iris yang melambangkan harapan kita berti-"

"Eyes !"

Kanon menghentikan perkataan Eyes. Mereka berdua mendapati Hanon meneteskan air matanya. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Rupanya Eyes keceplosan dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hati Hanon goyah. Iris. ya orang sudah tidak ada didunia ini.

"Disini ... tempat pertama kali aku bertemu Iris " kata Hanon dengan tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya, "aku ... aku harap dia bisa menemaniku dan menjadi sahabatku selamanya ..."

Kanon dan Eyes kembali bertatapan, dan pandangan Kanon seolah berkata ini _semua karenamu Eyes ! _namun, Eyes tak menghiraukannya. Mereka berdua jadi perang dingin dan tidak berani untuk mengawali pembicaraan.

Mereka hanya diam dan Hanon masih terus terisak. Kanon masih menatap Eyes dengan kesal dan Eyes kelihatan ingin menenangkan Hanon tetapi ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk mendekatinya. Eyes sempat membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia kembali merapatkan mulutnya dan mengurunng niatnya itu.

"Iris... Iris..." kata Hanon memanggil nama Iris ditengah isaknya. Terlihatlah seberapa kuat dan berharganya persahabatannya dengan Iris. Iris yang selalu menemaninya kemana pun, yang selalu berbagi cerita dengannya, mendengarkan isi hatinya, selalu menolong dan mendukungnya. Memang Iris sempat mencelakainya, tapi itu karena masa lalunya yang menyakitkan.

"Padahal... Aku belum jadi sahabat yang baik untuknya... Padahal... Aku baru mengenalnya dengan baik... Tapi kenapa... Kenapa takdir berkata lain ?" kata Hanon sambil terus menangis. Ia sangat kehilangan sahabatnya itu.

Kanon dan Eyes hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepala mereka. Dalam hati, Kanon merasa kesal pada Eyes yang membuat adik kesayangannya kembali menangis. Tapi, rasa prihatinnya pada kesedihan adiknya lebih besar. Biar begitu, sama seperti Eyes, ia tak berani bersuara dan menyentuh adiknya itu.

_BRUK! _Tiba-tiba saja Hanon ambruk.

"Hanon!" kata Eyes dan Kanon kaget

Eyes langsung mendekat dan mengangkat kepala Hanon. Terlihat bulir-bulir air mata masih mengalir dari pelupuk mata Hanon. Kanon pun menghampiri Hanon.

"Hanon! Hanon!" Kanon memanggil nama adiknya karena panik

"Baka! Jangan panik! Cepat panggil dokter!" perintah Eyes

"Ya!" kata Kanon lalu pergi memanggil dokter terdekat

Eyes membopong Hanon ke dalam _Cottage_ milik mereka dan membaringkan Hanon di atas kasur.

"Iris... Iris..." Hanon mengigau memanggil nama sahabatnya itu

"Kau ini masih tidak berubah juga, kau memikirkan orang lain melebihi dirimu sendiri" kata Eyes sambil menyelimuti Hanon

"Apa penyakitmu belum sembuh juga?" tanya Eyes. Tentu saja tak ada jawaban dari Hanon.

Kanon segera kembali namun ia tidak membawa seorang dokter.

"Gomen ! Kliniknya tutup ! bagaimana ini ?" tanya Kanon yang kembali panik.

"sudahlah tak apa ! " sahut Eyes "Apakah Hanon tidak membawa obatnya ?" lanjutnya.

"entahlah" jawab Kanon singkat.

Mereka kembali terdiam, namun Kanon mencari-cari obat yang dimaksud di dalam tas Hanon. Tapi hasilnya nihil, ia tidak menemukan apapun. Kanon menghela napas panjang.

"Kira-kira apa yang menyebabkan dia seperti ini?" tanya Eyes

"Mungkin dia masih shock. Dulu waktu kau menjauh darinya, pada awalnya dia juga seperti ini." kata Kanon

" ... begitu" kata Eyes

"Memang, semua ini juga salahku. Karena aku mengancammu untuk menjauhi Hanon." kata Kanon menyesal

"Ini bukan salahmu." kata Eyes

"Benar, itu bukan salah Aniki." kata Hanon tiba-tiba

"HANON?" seru Eyes dan Kanon bersamaan, mereka terkejut saat mendapati adik mereka telah sadar

"Hehehe, maaf merepotkan kalian." kata Hanon sambil tersenyum lemah namun keadaannya sangat memprihatinkan

"Jangan terlalu banyak bicara dulu, Hanon." larang Kanon

"Ya, kau masih harus beristirahat kalau tidak kondisimu akan semakin parah." kata Eyes

"Oh iya Aniki, terima kasih sudah membawaku ke cottage." kata Hanon

"Ha? Bukan aku yang membawamu ke sini. Eyes yang menggendongmu." kata Kanon

"Eeeh?" Hanon kaget, lalu wajahnya terlihat memerah

"A-Arigatou Onii-chan." kata Hanon lembut sambil tersenyum pada Eyes

"Ya, bukan masalah." kata Eyes membalas senyum Hanon dengan lembut

Melihat Eyes dan Hanon saling bertatapan seperti itu, hati Kanon terasa sesak.

_Aku benar-benar berhati sempit!_ kata Kanon dalam hati

"Ada apa , Aniki ?" tanya Hanon tiba-tiba, Kanon tersadar dari lamunannya, Ia tersenyum pada Hanon dan Eyes dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

Ayumu dan Hizumi tengah duduk diruang tengah, mereka sedang belajar bersama untuk ulangan matematika besok, sesekali Hizumi tertawa dan Ayumu hanya tersenyum kecut. Keduanya berlomba untuk menyelesaikan soal-soal yang telah mereka pilih.

"The next Devil pasti menang !" sombong Hizumi pada Ayumu.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu, Hizumi" sahut Ayumu yang ogah meladeni Hizumi.

suasana menjadi hening, dan Hizumi sesekali memandangi langit-langit apartemen itu, sementara Ayumu sedang asyik meraut pensil untuk mengerjakan soal-soal itu. Hizumi lagi-lagi membuka pembicaraan.

"Ayumu..."

"Apa ?"

"Hari ini aku ingin makan yakiniku ! sebentar ! aku akan ke minimarket !" seru Hizumi yang segera bergegas dari ruangan itu.

"Terserah..."

.

.

Hizumi sedang berada si minimarket, ia ingin membeli daging yang 'menurutnya' lagi murah itu, setelah berpikir keras untuk membelinya atau tidak, ia mengambil keputusan. Segera ia meninggalkan minimarket itu. Dan langkahnya terhenti oleh sesuatu.

"YA .. nampaknya semuanya akan segera berakhir .. aku harus berbuat sesuatu."

Ia menoleh kearah belakang, dan tersenyum pada seseorang.

"Dan kau juga harus meluruskan permainan ini" kata Hizumi lagi, ia segera bergegas meninggalkan orang itu dan kembali ke apartemen keluarga Narumi.

.

.

"Yakiniku Party !" seru Hizumi pada Ayumu.

"ah ... " Ayumu hanya bisa ber-cengo ria melihat suasana hati Hizumi yang sedari kemarin terlihat kegalauannya kembali ceria.

Mereka berdua menyantap yakiniku itu dengan lahap. sudah lama Ayumu tidak berpesta seperti ini, dikarenakan kakak iparnya sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Ayumu menghela napasnya dan sesekali memandangi Hizumi yang asyik menyelami dunianya sendiri. Disaat yang sama, Ayumu tetap memikirkan kebenaran dibalik semua yang terjadi. Didalam hatinya masih menyisakan seribu tanya tentang rencana Kiyotaka.

_Rencana Aniki, Blade Children , Watcher, Saver, Hunter, God, Devil ... Kanon Hilbert, Eyes Rutherford, Hanon Hilbert, Hizumi Mizushiro, Iris Antoniousse ... Iris ... Antoniousse .. kenapa rasanya ada yang ganjil dengan kematiannya, maid itu ... berkata .. 'Nona Iris .. sudah tidak ada di dunia ini ...', apa maksudnya ? masih ada kemungkinan lain dari kematian. ya ... _Pikir Ayumu dengan keras, sumpit yang ia pakai untuk makan sesekali ia ketrukan pada meja makan. dan Hizumi meliriknya.

"ne ... Ayumu ... kau mau tahu ..." ucap Hizumi tiba-tiba.

"tentang hal apa ?" sahut Ayumu.

"agar rencana Kiyotaka hancur, serta mengakhiri kisah para BlaChil-Hunter ..."

"Apa ... maksudmu ?"

"Bunuh Kiyotaka ... itulah satu-satunya cara, agar kita tidak mengikuti skenarionya ini ..."

"Hizumi ... kau ?"

Ayumu terkejut dan sedikit membentak pada Hizumi. Tangannya menggebrak meja, sedangkan Hizumi hanya bisa bermuka dingin melihat reaksi Ayumu yang seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" kata Hizumi dengan dingin. Ayumu hanya bisa menggeram.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" bentak Ayumu

"Pengecut!" kata Hizumi "Lagi pula aku tidak bercanda dengan semua yang telah aku katakan"

"Tapi ..." Ayumu mencoba menyangkal perkataan Hizumi, namun Hizumi memotongnya.

"Pikirkan lagi apa yang telah aku katakan padamu, nasib semua orang ada pada kita, Ayumu ... !" Hizumi pergi setelah menepuk pundak Ayumu, ia menghilang entah kemana.

"Hizumi ... kaulah yang harus aku bunuh ... untuk menyelesaikan semua ini ... takdirmu dan takdir pada blade children ... ada ditanganku ..."

.

.

.

Hizumi berjalan menuju ke arah Mansion Eyes, ia melapor ke meja reservasi dan masuk ke dalam lift lalu menekan tombol lift ke lantai paling atas. Tak lama kemudian, pintu lift pun terbuka dan di sana hanya ada Kanon yang sedang bermain-main dengan kucingnya.

"Kau masih saja punya waktu untuk bersantai" kata Hizumi

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Kanon sambil tersenyum

"Karena, ini adalah hari terakhirmu" kata Hizumo lalu menganggakat pistolnya

"Hmm, begitu kah? Aku masih belum mau mati. Aku masih harus menjaga Hanon." kata Kanon sambil tersenyum

"Sebelum kau memikirkan adikmu yang berharga itu, pikirkan dirimu sendiri dulu" kata Hizumi

"Kau tak akan bisa membunuhku. Coba saja" kata Kanon menantang

"Kau! Kau akan menyesal!" gertak Hizumi

"Aku tak akan mundur dengan gertakan seperti itu" kata Kanon

"BAKA!" teriak Hizumi sambil menekan pelatuk pistolnya

Peluru-peluru menembus bagian dada Kanon. Kanon pun terjatuh, darah mengucur deras dari bagian yang terkena tembakan. Hizumi terlihat gemetar ketakutan. Pistolnya terlepas dari tangannya. Setelah tersadar, ia dengan cepat berlari ke arah lift dan menekan tombol ke lantai dasar. Ketika lift sampai, ia langsung berlari dan menyenggol pundak seseorang sehingga orang itu terjatuh. Tapi ia terus berlari dan berlari.

.

.

"Kau tak apa Hanon?" kata Eyes sambil membantu Hanon berdiri

"Ya... Tadi... Yang berlari itu Hizumi kan?" kata Hanon

"Entahlah, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku punya firasat buruk"

"Ternyata Hanon juga toh"

Hanon dan Eyes saling menatap dengan cemas lalu mereka bergegas menuju lift. Di dalam lift, Hanon kelihatan semakin cemas. Eyes yang melihatnya, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi, apapun yang mengahadapi kita di balik pintu ini, maukah kau menghadapinya bersama-sama?" kata Eyes

" ... Ya..." kata Hanon menyambut uluran tangan Eyes

Akhirnya pintu lift pun terbuka. Seluruh ruangan terlihat gelap. Hanya ada seberkas cahaya dari lift yang menyinri sebagian dari ruangan Apartemen milik Eyes.

"Aniki?" Hanon memanggil anikinya.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"Kanon. Jangan main-main. Kata Eyes mencari tombol lampu.

Ketika lampu menyalah, barulah terlihat sosok Kanon yang tengah terbaring di lantai dan bersimbah darah. Hanon dan Eyes tersentak kaget dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"A-ANIKI?"

"Ka-Kanon?"

Mereka berdua terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat, sungguh naas, apakah Kanon masih bisa diselamatkan ? Takdir apa yang ada pada Kanon kini ?

_To be Continued_

* * *

**Ayame** : te-tegaaa ! Hizumi tegaa ! *nangis bombay*

**Hizumi **: lho ! aku kan disuruh authors !

**Yuri **: Hizumi ! kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Kanon ! kau akan kami pecat dari cerita ini !

**Hizumi **: eeh ? ka-kalian yang tegaaaaa !

**Kanon **: jahat sekali membuat diriku menderita !

**Ayame & Yuri** : Kanon !

**Hizumi **: Kanon ! aku disuruh sama mereka lho~

**Kanon **: Ya ! aku tahu ! Hizumi ! ayo kita bunuh mereka !

**Hizumi **: siap bos !

**Ayame **: e-eh ? Yuri ! kabuuur ! *kabur*

**Yuri **: hyaaah ! READERS ! REVIEW-NYA JANGAN LUPA YA ! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ! AYA-CHAN TUNGGU !

dan lagi ... para readers sweatdrops...


	6. Chapter 6

**Ayame** : Akhirnya chapter 6 update jugaaa ~

**Yuri **: ya ... hng ... sekedar info kami sering buntu unyuk melanjutkan chapter ini dan lanjutannya...

**Ayame** : lagi pula kita juga lagi waras kan ?

**Yuri** : iya ... mungkin karena baru keluar dari RSJ..

**Ayame** : YA SUDAAAAH ! MINNA-SAN SILAHKAN DICICIPI CHAPTER 6 ! (begini dibilang waras ?)

**Yuri** : jangan bosan kalau kami nyekokin kata-kata ...

**Kanon** : saya milik mereka berdua..

**Eyes** : aku milik Yuri

**Hizumi** : Dan aku milik Ayameeee~

* * *

**Disclaimer **: Kyo Shirodaira & Eita Mizuno,

**Warning** : OC, OOC, typo, gaje, garing dll

* * *

When it reached to the end of the wound

* * *

"Aniki ! Aniki !" Teriak Hanon seraya mengikuti jalannya tempat tidur rumah sakit itu.

"maaf nona, anda tidak bisa ikut masuk ..." ujar Suster yang menghalangi Hanon memasuki pintu ruangan UGD.

"Tapi ... Aniki !" bantah Hanon.

"Nona ! tenang saja , kami akan mencoba sebisa kami agar ia dapat diselamatkan..." kata Suster itu lembut, dan ia pergi memasuki ruangan tersebut, dan Hanon mencuri langkah untuk memasuki ruangan itu, Ia sangat panik.

"Hanon ... kita tidak bisa masuk ke sana !" tahan Eyes pada Hanon yang kini tengah panik. Ia memegangi tangan Hanon agar ia tidak nekat ikut masuk keruangan UGD.

"Tapi .. Onii-chan ..." Hanon terisak , dan Eyes memeluknya agar Hanon kembali tenang, "... waktu itu Iris ... dan sekarang Aniki ... kejam ... kejam ... !" rintih Hanon.

"Kita hanya bisa berdoa agar Kanon selamat ... Hanon ..." ucap Eyes dengan lembut, dan Hanon pun mengangguk.

.

.

Hizumi melihat dirinya di air sungai yang mengalir, tangannya masih gemetar, ia masih tak percaya bahwa dia telah menembak Kanon. Ia kembali menjalankan skenario Kiyotaka, dalam skenario itu, Kanon-lah yang menjadi korban. Kanon-lah yang akan mati. Kedua tangan Hizumi meraih air sungai itu, ia mencuci wajahnya yang masih terlihat menyesal. tiba-tiba ada seseorang dibelakangnya, Hizumi terkejut ia segera menoleh. Seorang gadis menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

Hizumi menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi dan malah ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap gadis itu. Hizumi menghela napas dalam-dalam, dadanya sesak karena menahan air mata yang seharusnya jatuh dari matanya. Ia merasa serba-salah sekarang. Ia juga tidak dapat kembali ke apartemen Ayumu, ia takut. Gadis itu perlahan berjalan ke hadapan Hizumi lebih dekat lagi, Ia mengangkat kepala Hizumi yang tertunduk.

Hizumi mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang lain. Ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap mata gadis itu, Mereka berdua terlarut dalam kesunyian. Mungkin, hanya penyesalan yang kini ada pada Hizumi. Tapi Hizumi sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Gadis itu akhirnya memeluk Hizumi, terlihat Hizumi terkejut, namun ia merasa tenang. tangannya yang sedari tadi bergetar kini memeluk gadis itu, ia dapat bernafas dengan normal tidak terengah-engah lagi, ia tidak merasa takut lagi, seperti ada sihir yang mempengaruhinya.

"semuanya ... telah aku lakukan ..."

Ucap Hizumi menyesal, wajahnya ia tidurkan diatas pundak gadis itu, ia ingin bersembunyi dihadapan dunia yang kejam ini. Bahkan mungkin ia ingin sekali melenyapkan diri atau bahkan menyesali kenapa ia harus terlibat dalam skenario Kiyotaka.

.

.

"APA ? Kanon ... baiklah aku akan segera kesana !" ucap Ayumu pada Eyes yang meneleponnya, ia segera memakai mantelnya dan pergi keluar dari apartemen menuju rumah sakit tempat Kanon berada.

Ayumu berlari kearah bawah, dan mendapati Hiyono telah ada di depan gerbang apartemennya. Hiyono melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum. Ayumu menghampiri Hiyono dengan perlahan. Hiyono menatapnya lurus, tak seperti sifat Hiyono yang biasanya.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Ayumu singkat.

"Aku ikut ke rumah sakit !" jawab Hiyono dengan tersenyum.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berangkat menuju rumah sakit yang cukup jauh dari apartemen Ayumu. Di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu dengan Rio, Kousuke dan Ryoko yang juga ditelepon oleh Eyes.

"Kuso! Tak kusangka Hizumi bertindak secepat ini!" kata Kousuke sambil berlari

"Sejak awal aku sudah menduganya. Tapi dia itu ceroboh." kata Rio

"Mau telalu cepat kek, terlalu lambat kek, pokoknya kalau ketemu, aku kuhajar dia!" kata Ryoko

"Jangan terlalu larut dalam emosi!" nasihat Ayumu

Mereka pun mempercepat langkah menuju Stasiun Kereta.

.

.

.

"Suster! Bagaimana keadaan anikiku?" tanya Hanon dengan cemas

"Kakak Anda berhasil selamat, biarpun dia kehilangan banyak darah, dia tetap bisa bertahan. Ini suatu kejaiban" kata Suster itu

"Syukurlah" kata Hanon bernafas lega lalu menatap Eyes

"Sekarang Anda bisa menemuinya, tapi dia masih harus banyak beristirahat" kata Suster itu

"Ya, terima kasih" kata Hanon lalu berlari menuju kamar Aniki-nya

"Jangan terburu-buru" kata Eyes

"Ya" kata Hanon mengurangi kecepatannnya

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di kamar Kanon, disana, terlihat Kanon sedang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Hanon menghampiri Anikinya itu.

"Melihat Aniki seperti ini, sama ketika melihatmu waktu kau hampir dibunuh oleh Aniki dan Iris yang juga dilukai oleh orang tak dikenal" kata Hanon

"Jangan ungkit hal itu lagi. Itu hanya akan membuatmu makin menderita" kata Eyes.

"terima kasih ... Onii-chan..." sahut Hanon pelan.

"ukh ... " terdengar suara Kanon yang masih kesakitan. Eyes dan Hanon mendekati Kanon dan melihatnya membuka mata.

"Aniki !" sapa Hanon senang.

"Ha... Hanon ? dimana ... ini ... ?" tanya Kanon perlahan.

"Ini di Rumah Sakit." jawab Hanon dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Sebaiknya jangan banyak bicara dulu, kondisimu masih belum pulih sepenuhnya" timpal Eyes sambil merangkul Hanon.

_Hei hei ! kau memancingku ya , Eyes ? awas kau !_ pikir Kanon dengan tampak sedikit kesal.

Suasana kembali hening, Hanon yang duduk di sisi ranjang kembali memperhatikan aniki-nya dan Eyes menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. mereka seperti kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. terdengar suara gaduh dari kejauhan dan suara langkag banyak orang yang berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruangan Kanon yang sedang dirawat.

_Tok tok_

"Masuk!" kata Eyes

"Permisi~" kata Hiyono sambil membuka pintu

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ayumu

"Masih hidup." kata Kanon

"Cih! Aku masih kesal pada Hizumi!" kata Kousuke

"Jangan bertindak gegabah." kata Ryoko

"Kita harus berhati-hati. Bisa saja Hizumi datang ke sini kapan saja. Harus ada yang menjaga Kanon selain Hanon." kata Hiyono

"Aku saja. Lagi pula aku tak ada kegiatan untuk beberapa bulan ke depan." kata Eyes

Kanon langsung mendelik ke arah Eyes. Dia menatap Eyes dengan tatapan _lo-nantangin-gue-ya?_

"Baguslah kalau begitu." kata Ayumu

"Kau kira aku akan sakit selama berbulan-bulan?" kata Kanon kesal

"Mungkin saja." kata Eyes

"Sudah, sudah. Pokoknya, Aniki harus cepat sembuh." lerai Hanon

Lalu, Ayumu dan yang lainnya terlibat pembicaraan yang serius. Sejak awal, Hanon hanya terdiam dan ketika membahas mengenai Iris, Hanon kembali menangis. Eyes dan Kanon terlihat berlomba ingin menenangkan Hanon, tapi lagi-lagi mereka keduluan Hiyono. Kousuke memukul dinding, emosinya sudah mencapai pada batasnya. Rasanya, Ia ingin menghampiri Hizumi dan kalau perlu cepat-cepat membunuhnya.

"Cih _Kuso _! awas saja kalau aku bertemu Hizumi ! akan ku bunuh dia !" cela Kousuke yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding.

"Tahan emosimu Kousuke !" seru Ryoko.

"BAGAIMANA BISA ? teman kita sudah dilukai seperti ini ! pikirkan itu !" bentak Kousuke pada Ryoko yang mencoba menenangkan Kousuke, Ryoko hanya bisa memandanginya dan menghela napas.

"Kousuke benar, kita harus cepat-cepat menangkap Hizumi kalau perlu kita bunuh dia sekarang juga !" timpal Rio yang sudah emosi.

"memang benar ... mungkin Hizumi sudah merencankan untuk membunuh kita satu persatu ..." kata Ryoko yang akhirnya terbawa suasana.

"Aku akan mendatanginya ! siapa yang ikut aku ?" seru Kousuke yang segera memegang engsel pintu.

"Aku !" ucap Ryoko dan Rio secara bersamaan mereka mengikuti langkah Kousuke.

"Bertindak seperti itu takkan menyelesaikan masalah" ucap Ayumu tiba-tiba, mereka bertiga langkahnya terhenti ketika Ayumu angkat bicara, "lagi pula, bertindak dengan emosi akan membuahkan hasil yang nihil, apalagi dengan lawan seperti Hizumi, jangan harap kalian bisa menang" lanjutnya.

Emosi Kousuke semakin terpancing ia segera menyambar leher Ayumu dan mencengkramnya, lalu berkata "Apa katamu ? kau kira kami tidak bisa menang melawan Hizumi , hah ?"

"YA ... tidak bisa menang dalam keadaan seperti ini, emosi kalian naik, itulah pemicu kalian tidak akan bisa menang melawannya" kata Ayumu, "lebih baik tenangkan diri kalian setelah itu kita akan bersama-sama menyusun rencana."

"Ayumu benar kita tidak bisa bergerak untuk saat ini." timpal Eyes.

Kousuke , Ryoko dan Rio pun saling berpandangan, mereka menghela napas dalam-dalam dan mengangguk. Kanon hanya bisa diam sambil memperhatikan teman-temannya, ia mengingat ekspresi wajah Hizumi saat itu, seperti bukan Hizumi.

.

.

"Lalu ... Hizumi apa rencanamu untuk saat ini ?"

"entahlah ... aku tidak tahu ..." jawab Hizumi ragu.

Ia masih berada dipinggiran sungai bersama gadis yang menghampirinya tadi. mereka sama-sama memandangi air sungai yang mengalir. Hizumi sudah mengambil langkah untuk mengikuti alur cerita yang telah kiyotaka rencanakan, ia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi, namun dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali menghancurkan rencana Kiyotaka.

"sudah tidak ada harapan lagi ..." ucap Hizumi, gadis yang disebelahnya menoleh dan tersenyum.

Gadis itu memetik bunga liar yang ada disampingnya, bunga yang melambangkan harapan. Ia menepuk pundak Hizumi dan Hizumi mengalihkan pandangannya dari sungai ke arah gadis itu, ia pun memberikan bunga itu pada Hizumi dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Ayame no hana ..." kata Hizumi seraya menerima bunga itu, "maksudmu ... kita masih punya harapan ?" tanya Hizumi, gadis itu mengangguk.

"setelah ini, Hizumi. Aku yang akan bergerak, kau awasi aku dari belakang, jika aku tidak berhasil lagi, kau boleh membunuhku ..." jawab gadis itu dengan anggukan.

"... aku tidak mau mencoba membunuhmu lagi ..." sahut Hizumi dengan bermuka muram.

"Hizumi ... aku ingin semuanya cepat selesai, ingatlah nasib mereka ada padamu dan Ayumu sebagai The next Devil dan The next God" ucap Gadis itu, "Apapun yang terjadi ... aku akan melakukan itu..!" lanjutnya.

"tapi ... apa tidak berbahaya jika kau menampakkan dirimu disaat yang seperti ini ?" Hizumi kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"tidak apa-apa ... ini juga sudah bagian rencananya" jawab gadis itu.

"Kau gadis yang kuat ... Iris ..."

.

.

Sudah empat hari Kanon dirawat di rumah sakit, keadaan tubuhnya sudah membaik. Kini ia terduduk sambil mengelus-ngelus boneka kucing persia yang ada disampingnya, menunggu kedatangan Hanon dan Eyes yang sedang sarapan di kantin bawah rumah sakit. Kanon bermuka masam karena jenuh menunggu Hanon dan Eyes yang tak kunjung datang, cemburu ? itu juga mungkin ia rasakan. terdengar suara langkah kaki perlahan yang mendekati ruangannya, ia berharap itu Hanon dan Eyes, namun sepertinya hanya satu orang, mungkin itu suster yang ingin mengecek keadaannya.

_tok tok.._

"permisi .." kata seseorang dibalik pintu.

"silahkan masuk" sahut Kanon yang tetap mengelus-elus boneka kucing itu.

Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan siapa yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya tersebut. Seseorang yang baru saja masuk itu segera menutup pintu ruangan tersebut kembali. Dan tetap berdiri membelakangi Kanon. Perlahan ia membalikan badannya.

"wah wah ... kau bisa masuk rumah sakit juga ya ?"

Kanon terkejut mendengar suara orang yang tengah berbicara dengannya, "KA-KAU ?"

"lama tak jumpa Kanon Hilbert" katanya lagi dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

"IRIS ANTONIOUSSE ? BA-BAGAIMANA BISA ?" tanya Kanon dengan sangat terkejut.

"Iris Antoniousse ? dia sudah lenyap dari dunia ini ... sekarang yang ada dihadapanmu adalah Iris Weisheit." sahut Iris, "bukankah kau sudah dapat wejangan dari Kiyotaka ? jangan percaya begitu saja dengan perkataan seseorang, mungkin masih ada kenyataan yang lain"

"Kau ... lalu untuk apa kau disini ?" tanya Kanon yang sudah tenang.

"untuk membalaskan dendamku, dan menjalankan rencana orang itu." jawab Iris.

"kau ... akan membunuhku ?" tanya Kanon lagi.

"_something like that_, lagipula sudah tidak ada alasan untukmu untuk hidup, Kanon, dalam skenerio orang itu kau mati." jawab Iris.

"bagaimana kau bisa membunuhku, kau sama sekali tidak serius" sahut Kanon sedikit mengejek.

"hh ... sayangnya aku ingin kau menderita terlebih dahulu." balas Iris.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada HANON ?" kata Kanon yang spontan berdiri.

"Hanon ? entahlah" sahut Iris dengan menggantung kata-katanya.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati ruangan tersebut, terlihat Iris sedikit terkejut melihat orang yang ada diambang pintu, begitu pula dengan orang yang dilihat Iris.

"I-Iris...chan ?"

"Hanon ! Eyes ! jangan kesini !" teriak Kanon.

Melihat reaksi Kanon, Iris pun beraksi ia menodongkan pistol pada kepala Eyes dan tangannya yang satu lagi bersiap menyayat leher Hanon dengan pisau. Kanon terkejut melihat ini, begitu pula dengan Hanon dan Eyes, mereka tak menyangka gadis yang sudah 'tidak ada' itu kembali memberontak.

"Nah ... Kanon ... Siapa yang kau pilih untuk diselamatkan ?" kata Iris dengan senyuman liciknya.

"Cih!" Kanon tak bisa berkata-kata dan hanya bisa mengeraskan rahangnya. Eyes terlihat akan memberontak.

"Oh iya Eyes, kalau kau memberontak, Hanon tak akan selamat. Begitu pun kebalikannya. Lebih baik kalian diam dan menunggu jawaban dari Kanon dengan manis." kata Iris dengan muka licik

"Iris-chan... Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Hanon dengan sedih

"KAU DIAM SAJA!" bentak Iris. Hanon tersentak lalu terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Bulir-bulir air mata terjatuh dari pipinya.

_Dia, dia bukan Iris-chan yang kukenal. Kenapa? Kenapa semua orang berubah? Kenapa perasaan semua orang dipermainkan seperti ini? _Pikir Hanon

"Nah Kanon, sekarang kau pilih siapa? Adikmu yang sangat kau sayangi ini, atau sahabatmu yang berharga?" kata Iris tersenyum licik

Kanon terlihat bimbang, tapi akhirnya ia berkata, "Aku... Aku pilih Hanon."

"Aniki!" Hanon tersentak. Tapi sejak awal, semua juga pasti tahu bahwa yang akan dipilih Kanon adalah Hanon.

DOR! Terdengar suara letusan senjata api yang sudah memakai penyadap. Suaranya tak terlalu menggelegar.

"Onii-chan!" Jerit Hanon

Terlihat darah mengucur dari kepala Eyes. Tapi Eyes hanya jatuh terduduk. Rupanya Iris tidak tepat sasaran. Pelurunya hanya mengenai kening Eyes. Sepertinya Iris belum menyiapkan mentalnya untuk kembali membunuh orang. Iris yang gagal membunuh Eyes terlihat tertegun. Dengan cepat Eyes bertindak, Ia segera merebut pistol yang digenggam Iris dan memukul perut Iris. Hanon pun dengan cepat mengambil pisau yang digunakan Iris untuk mengiris nadinya.

"Maaf Iris-chan, tapi, kau harus menghentikan tindakanmu ini." kata Hanon dengan tegas

Iris mundur perlahan menuju pintu. Tapi Hanon dan Eyes pun mengikuti Iris, mereka maju mendekati Iris dengan pistol dan pisau di tangan mereka. Ketika sudah sampai di dekat pintu, Iris segera berbalik dan membuka pintu. Tapi ketika dia hendak kabur, ia menabrak Ayumu yang berdiri di depan pintu lalu terjatuh.

"Kenapa ini?" tanya Ayumu dengan tampang datarnya

"A-Ayumu?" Iris terlihat kaget

"TANGKAP DIA!" Teriak Eyes

Iris segera bangkit dan mendorong Ayumu sehingga Ayumu terjatuh. Tetapi Kousuke dan Ryoko yang ada di belakang berhasil menghentikan Iris. Mereka menghadang Iris ketika ia akan pergi dari sana, dan mereka pula memegangi tangan Iris dengan sangat kuat sehingga Iris tidak bisa memberontak lagi. Ayumu dkk memperhatikan Iris dengan sangat detail dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, mereka meyakinkan bahwa yang mereka lihat adalah Iris, orang yang mereka kira sudah mati.

"Iris ... Antouniousse ..." kata Hiyono sedikit tertahan.

"Sudah kuduga itu hanya alibi, maid itu berbohong demi menyembunyikan dirimu." lanjut Ayumu.

"Bukankah kau sudah menyerah untuk membunuh orang, Iris Antouniousse ?" tanya Rio yang kini angkat bicara.

"Tidak dapatku percaya, kau mengkhianati kami ..." sambung Kousuke.

"Beri tahu kami tentang kebenaran !" timpal Ryoko.

"Kenapa kau kembali ? Dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba hilang saat itu ?" tanya Eyes sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah.

"Padahal kami mengkhawatirkanmu, Iris-chan. Tapi kau malah mengkhianatiku, kau bukan Iris-chan yang aku kenal !" seru Hanon sambil memegangi tangannya yang bergetar.

"Jawab kami, Iris Antouniousse !" seru Kanon.

Iris terdiam, Ia menunduk, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Perlahan wajahnya mengangkat dan tersenyum licik, semua terkejut dengan keadaan itu, apalagi Hanon, ia sangat syok dengan semua itu. Mulutnya terbuka.

"HAHAHAHAHA ! _anata tachi wa hontou ni BAKA_ !" seru Iris dengan tatapan yang tajam pada mereka "Kalian tahu ? Iris Antouniousse sudah TIDAK ada lagi di dunia ini ! aku bukan Iris Antouniousse yang kalian kenal !" lanjutnya.

semua terkejut mendengar hal itu, "Iris-chan ... Bagaimana pun kau adalah..." kata Hanon memandanginya dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku Iris Weisheit" kata Iris yang memutus perkataan Hanon.

"Iris... kau !"

Semua yang ada diruangan itu terdiam, mereka semua menatap Iris. Hanon sangat terpukul menerima kenyataan ini, janji saat mereka menjadi sahabat kini Iris abaikan, ia bahkan sangat tidak peduli dengan Hanon, ia membentak Hanon layaknya seorang musuh.

"Apa kau bersekongkol dengan Hizumi ?" tanya Ayumu lagi.

Iris menatap Ayumu, ia menyelami mata coklat yang Ayumu miliki dan kembali tertawa kecil , "ahaha ... kau sama dengan orang itu, Ayumu"

"Aniki ... maksudmu ?" tanya Ayumu yang kini sedikit terpancing mendengar Iris menyebut 'orang itu'.

"Ternyata aku tidak bisa main-main dengan skenarionya, semuanya tepat seperti apa yang ia rencanakan" jawab Iris sambil menghela napasnya.

"sayangnya rencana itu akan hancur dengan tanganku !" kata seseorang yang tengah memutar-mutar pistol di tangannya, seorang pemuda dengan rambut hijau mudanya berdiri diambang pintu. satu tangannya lagi mencengkram pundak Rio yang sedang lengah saat itu.

"HIZUMI ?"

semuanya terkejut melihat seseorang yang mereka cari-cari dengan sangat entengnya kini berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Rio !" seru Kousuke yang segera melepaskan Iris, ia ingin menyelamatkan Rio saat itu.

"_Kousuke no BAKA !_" ejek Rio.

"hh ! jangan bergerak atau teman kalian ini akan mati saat ini juga." ancam Hizumi dengan tenang. namun, tangan Hizumi yang memegang pistol mengarah kearah Iris. "dengan ini ... semuanya selesai, Iris Weisheit"

"APA ?" Kanon terkejut melihatnya, kalau seperti ini mereka terlihat seperti bukan sekongkol. begitu pun dengan yang lain.

Iris lagi-lagi hanya menghela napas dan kembali tersenyum. "Lakukan Hizumi !"

DOR ! terdengar bunyi dua kali tembakan.

Semua terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi, bukanlah Iris yang tertembak saat itu, namun seseorang melindunginya, Yang melindungi Iris terjatuh lemas, ia tertembak pada bagian pundak beberapa kali. Iris hanya memandangi dingin orang yang telah melindunginya.

"HANOOOOOON !" teriak Kanon dan Eyes yang segera menghampirinya. namun, Hanon tak sadarkan diri. Darahnya yang segar keluar dari dua lubang bekas peluru itu.

Saat mereka melihat orang yang menembak Hanon, mereka tak mendapati orang itu, hanya Rio yang terkulai lemas disana.

"Sialan ! Hizumi !" gertak Kousuke yang memukuli lantai.

Kanon mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendelik kearah Iris. "Semua ini karenamu !" tuduhnya, Iris hanya memandangi Kanon dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat, begitu sebaliknya. "Kalau saja ! KALAU SAJA KAU BENAR-BENAR LENYAP SEMUA INI TIDAK AKAN TERJADI !" bentak Kanon.

Iris tetap menatapnya dengan dingin, kemudian ia melangkah menuju pintu bermaksud meninggalkan mereka yang ada disana, namun dihalangi oleh Hiyono.

"Biarkan dia pergi !" kata Eyes dingin.

Iris menoleh kearah Hanon yang terkapar dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut yang terurai menatapi bunga-bunga Iris yang tumbuh liar dipinggiran bukit, Ia terlihat sedih.

"Gomen ne ... Hanon ... Hountou ni Gomen ne ..." katanya.

Ia menutupi wajahnya yang menangis dengan kedua tangannya. Ia pun terduduk lemas disana.

"Kau selalu saja seperti ini... " seseorang menghampiri Iris dari belakang.

Iris tersentak dan menoleh kearah orang itu, orang itu tersenyum pada Iris dan berkata, "dengan ini kau sudah membantuku sampai sini, kau sudah boleh bebas, Iris weisheit"

Dan Pria itu pun berlalu meninggalkan Iris yang masih syok itu. Iris segera melangkahkan kakinya, ia punya firasat bahwa kalau ia tetap disana, orang yang mengejarnya akan menemukannya dengan mudah, lagipula, ia harus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sembab karena menangisi Hanon.

.

.

"Gadis bodoh, kenapa kau harus melindunginya?" kata Eyes sambil mengusap lembut rambut Hanon yang tengah tertidur di ranjang

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Di ruangan bercat putih itu hanya ada Eyes dan Hanon yang msih tak sadarkan diri. Kanon dan yang lainnya pergi entah ke mana.

"Apakah aku tak bisa melindungimu?" tanya Eyes

"Eyes, bagaimana keadaan Hanon?" kata Kanon ketika membuka pintu

"Kau ini, kau baru saja sembuh, tapi sudah lari-larian begitu. Kau harus banyak istirahat!" kata Eyes

"Iya iya. Bagaimana keadaan Hanon?" ulang Kanon

"Dia baik-baik saja. Peluru-pelurunya sudah diambil dari tulangnya. Tapi dia kehilangan banyak darah. Dia harus banyak istirahat." Kata Eyes sambil menatap Hanon

" ... Begitu." kata Kanon

"Ya." kata Eyes singkat

"Ini salahku. Gara-gara aku tak bisa melindungi Hanon. Aku bukanlah kakak yang baik." kata Kanon menyesal

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." kata Eyes

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu." kata Kanon

"Untuk kedepannya, kita harus menjaga Hanon dengan lebih baik. Dan aku berjanji akan membunuh Hizumi dan Iris." kata Eyes

"Ya. Aku setuju denganmu. Untuk kali ini, mari satukan kekuatan kita." kata Kanon

"Hn. Ayumu dan yang lainnya ke mana?" tanya Eyes

"Mengejar dua pengkhianat itu." kata Kanon

Tak lama kemudian Eyes berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kanon

"Aku ingin bertanya kepada si pembuat skenario." kata Eyes

"Aku ikut!" kata Kanon beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"Kau di sini saja dan jaga Hanon." kata Eyes lalu menutup pintu

.

.

"Kalau saja saat itu Eyes tidak menahan aku untuk menghalangi Iris, mungkin kita tidak akan kelimpungan seperti ini !" kata Hiyono yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Sudahlah, saat itu yang harus kita pilih adalah keselamatan Hanon" sahut Rio yang mencoba tenang.

"Mereka berdua ! takkan ku maafkan !" ucap Kousuke yang masih belum bisa menahan emosinya.

"Sepertinya mereka benar-benar telah pergi dari Rumah sakit ini !" simpul Ryoko, "bagaimana Ayumu ? kau masih ingin mencari mereka ?"

Ayumu hanya memandangi langit yang sudah berwarna oranye itu, sudah hampir malam memang, tapi tanpa disadari waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Yang lain hanya menunggu Ayumu berbicara saat itu mereka dikuasai perasaan benci pada satu titik. Kalau saja ... Kalau saja Kiyotaka Narumi tidak pernah ada mungkin semuanya akan berfikir seperti itu.

"Ayumu?" Hiyono terlihat khawatir

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita kembali saja." kata Ayumu

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hanon?" tanya Hiyono

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya kekurangan banyak darah." kata Kanon

"Mana Eyes?" tanya Ayumu

"Dia..." Kanon menghentikan kata-katanya

"Dia kemana?" desak Kousuke

"Dia pergi menemui Kiyotaka." kata Kanon

"Si bodoh itu!" Ayumu terlihat kesal.

Benar saja, Eyes tidak main-main dengan perkataannya, ia benar-benar menemui Kiyotaka, kira-kira Eyes membicarakan apa ya dengan Kiyotaka ?

_TBC_

* * *

**Ayame **: Ya ! Selesai sudaaaah XD

**Yuri **: uhm ... kira-kira Eyes mau ngelabrak Kiyotaka gimana ya ?

**Ayame** : Langsung bunuh aja si Kiyotaka !

**Yuri** : Eyes gak pernah bunuh orang ! lagi pula kalau Kiyotaka mati ceritanya selesai dong ?

**Ayame **: oh iyaya

Dari pada kami makin gak jelas, kami akhiri sampe sini fufufufu~ Review-nya please :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Yuri :** Halo Readers ! akhirnya chapter 7 rampung juga !

**Ayame :** sebenernya kita berkali-kali stuck buat lanjutin cerita ini !

**Yuri :** Habis Ayame ngungsi ke fandom lain siiih !

**Ayame** : oalaaah~ aku mencoba sesuatu yang lain dan ternyata malah keasyikan !

**Yuri :** kalo gitu kamu tanggung jawab sama readers yang udah penasaran !

**Ayame :** he-EH ? ja-jangan dong ! kita ini teman ! suka duka dilewati bersama !

**Yuri :** Gak deeeh ! *kabur*

**Ayame** : eeeeh ! Yuri tunggu ! *panik*

**Kanon :** daripada makin gak jelas kita mulai aja deh Chapter 7-nya !

**Hizumi :** SETUJU !

**Eyes :** Spiral bukan kepunyaan Authors gila nan gaje disana ! *nunjuk Authors* tapi kepunyaan **Shirodaira Kyou and Mizuno Eita**.

**Kanon : **saya 'katanya' milik mereka berdua ...

**Eyes :** aku kepunyaan Yuri...

**Hizumi :** seperti biasa aku punya Ayame !

* * *

The Final Battle

* * *

"Aku sudah menunggu kedatanganmu, Rutherford" kata Kiyotaka yang tersenyum santai saat melihat Eyes yang datang ke tempat persembunyiannya.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini ?" bentak Eyes yang berjalan cepat ke depan Kiyotaka yang sedang duduk santai di depannya.

"Kenapa ? Eyes Rutherford ? Kau ingin menanyakan kenapa sampai Hanon melindungi Iris seperti itu ?" tanya Kiyotaka sambil menyeruput kopi yang ada di cangkir biru itu.

"KAU ! ternyata benar kaulah yang telah mengaturnya !" seru Eyes yang kelihatannya sangat marah pada Kiyotaka.

"menurutku, tenangkan dirimu jangan biarkan emosi itu memakanmu Eyes Rutherford !" sahut Kiyotaka dengan senyuman kecil.

"APA YANG AKAN KAU RENCANAKAN SETELAH INI ?" bentak Eyes lagi. namun Kiyotaka hanya terdiam dan tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

"KAU ! Kalau saja setelah ini kau masih melibatkan Hanon dan membuatnya terluka, aku akan membunuhmu !" lanjut Eyes yang sudah habis kesabaran.

Kiyotaka menghela napas dan lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Coba saja kalau kau bisa, Eyes Rutherford."

Mendengar hal itu Eyes merasa sangat jengkel, "Cih !" ia menggebrak meja dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mengucapkan salam.

"Anak yang baik..." puji Kiyotaka dengan senyuman, ia kembali menyeruput kopinya.

Eyes berjalan cepat dan menaiki mobil yang telah menunggunya, ia masih saja kesal dengan Kiyotaka yang melibatkan Hanon lebih jauh, sampai Hanon terluka karena melindungi Iris yang jelas-jelas sudah memanfaatkan kebaikannya itu.

.

.

Iris membuka pintu rumahnya yang tidak sebanding rumah keluarga Antouniousse yang pernah ia tinggali, rumah itu sebenarnya telah dipersiapkan oleh Kiyotaka sebagai tempat persembunyian Iris, jauh dari keramaian kota namun suasananya berbeda dengan rumahnya yang dulu. Ia memasuki rumahnya yang mungil itu perlahan dan kemudian menutup pintu kembali. Ia membuka sepatunya dan kembali melangkah, seraya menyalakan lampu agar semuanya terlihat.

"Yo ! Aku sudah lama menunggumu Irisan bawang !" sapa seseorang yang sedang duduk menatap matahari terbenam. Iris terkejut dan bersikap siaga.

"khukhukhu ... kenapa ? kau takut kalau aku kesini akan mengambil nyawamu ?" tanya seseorang itu, yang ternyata adalah Hizumi.

"Hi-Hizumi ... " gumam Iris pelan, ia berjalan mundur karena ia dapat merasakan aura Hizumi yang semakin menakutkan, ia tahu saat ini nyawanya terancam. Ia mencoba membalikan badannya dan menggapai pintu untuk membukanya.

DOR !

Hizumi memberikan tembakan peringatan padanya, hampir saja tangannya terkena tembakan tersebut, Iris kembali menoleh kearah Hizumi yang semakin mendekatinya. Tubuhnya bergetar tak seperti biasanya, padahal tadi siang ia baru saja bersikap dingin seperti itu, namun melihat aura Hizumi yang begitu menakutkan ia tidak berdaya. Ia menghiraukan Hizumi dan mencoba membuka pintu itu lagi.

"Percuma kalau kau lari, Iris. Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku, fufufu..." gertak Hizumi yang mencoba menjatuhkan mental Iris saat itu.

Saat pintu terbuka Iris berlari secepat yang ia bisa, namun Hizumi mengejarnya dan beberapa kali melepaskan beberapa tembakan peringatan agar Iris berhenti. Saat itu, nyawanya benar-benar terancam, ia hanya ingin selamat dan memperbaiki semuanya lagi. Ia menyesal, karena dia, Hanon-lah yang menjadi korban.

Ia terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan tembakan dari Hizumi, kalau saja saat itu ia memiliki alat untuk melawan hizumi, mungkin ia akan berhenti dan melawannya untuk mempertahankan hidupnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus berlari, Iris Weisheit ?" Tanya Hizumi yang mempercepat larinya.

"kuso ... !" umpat Iris, namun sial, Iris tersandung batu dan terjatuh. "Ukh !" Ia merasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya namun ia mencoba untuk berdiri, sayang, kakinya terkilir jangankan berlari ia susah untuk berdiri.

"sudah kubilang, kau takkan lolos dariku" kata Hizumi yang sudah meletakkan muka pistol miliknya di dahi Iris. Iris terkejut disaat yang sama, Jantungnya terasa sakit.

Namun ia masih mempunyai trik, di selengkatnya kaki Hizumi hingga Hizumi terjatuh, Iris kembali berlari walaupun dengan menyeret salah satu kaki.

"Gadis keras kepala" gumam Hizumi, ia tersenyum dan menganggakat tubuhnya. Ia kembali mengejar Iris yang tak jauh dari dirinya.

Sementara Hizumi mengejar Iris ala film Bollywood, mari kita beralih ke Ayumu dan kawan-kawan. #ditimpuk Hizumi dan Iris.

Ayumu dan yang lain menunggu Kanon dari ruang perawatan Hanon, sampai saat ini, Hanon masih belum sadarkan diri

"Ayumu, apa kita harus memburu mereka berdua?" tanya Hiyono ragu

"Cepat atau lambat, aku ditakdirkan untuk membunuhnya." kata Ayumu dingin

"Apa kalian punya strategi?" tanya Kanon

"Tentu!" kata Rio dengan percaya diri

"Tapi..." Kanon sempat ragu

"_Tapi_ apa lagi?" kata Kousuke emosi

"Bagaimana kalau Hanon tidak ingin kalau Iris dibunuh? Hanon bukan tipe yang begitu dikhianati sahabatnya ia langsung dendam begitu saja, ia tipe orang yang tabah dan sabar. Hanon tak akan membiarkan kita membunuh sahabatnya itu. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan kita membunuh Hanon?" kata Kanon mengutarkan alasan keraguannya untuk membunuh Iris

"Cih! Untuk apa kau memikirkan itu? Lagipula, kalau Iris meninggal, mungkin Hanon akan cepat melupakannya. Jika ada kau di sisinya." kata Kousuke enteng

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi main bicara begitu saja. Apa kau tahu? Dulu waktu aku memisahkannya dari Eyes, dia nekat memotong nadinya." kata Kanon

"Hmmm... Kalau Iris mati, bisa-bisa Hanon berniat untuk menyusulnya." kata Ayumu

"Yah~ Mau tak mau kita harus menganti rencana kita." kata Rio menghela nafas

Tak lama kemudian, Kanon, Ayumu, Hiyono, Rio, Ryoko dan Kousuke kembali terlibat pembicaraan yang serius dan menguras emosi. Kousuke terlihat sering memukul meja dan Ryoko berusaha menenangkannya. Sedangkan sampai saat itu, Hanon belum sadar. Mukanya terlihat pucat dengan raut wajah yang gusar. Sementara itu Eyes yang berada dalam mobil terlihat masih kesal dan marah pada Kiyotaka dan dua pengkhianat itu. Kesengsaraan ini seolah tiada akhir bagaikan roda yang terus berputar.

.

.

Iris tetap berlari tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di dada dan kakinya, Nafasnya sudah berat dan pandangannya semakin kabur, ia sudah tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya jika ia terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

_kalau aku menutup mataku sekarang, mungkin ini adalah saat-saat terakhirku_ pikir Iris yang sudah putus asa.

DOR ! terdengar suara tembakan yang Hizumi lontarkan, tembakan tersebut mengenai Kaki Iris, namun hanya terserempet, hingga ia tersungkur jatuh, meskipun begitu Iris tetap mencoba menyelamatkan diri dengan menyeret tubuhnya. Ia ingin sekali membeberkan semua yang ia ketahui pada pihak Ayumu yang kini sangat membencinya, walaupun saat di rumah sakit ia menyuruh Hizumi menembaknya, namun Kini ia masih sangat menyesali perbuatannya kepada Hanon.

Kalau saja Hanon tidak melindunginya semuanya tidak akan terjadi, Hanon akan baik-baik saja dan tugas Iris sudah selesai saat itu. Kini hanya ada penyesalan yang ada di otak Iris, ia bahkan meyalahkan dirinya kenapa ia harus dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

Kaki Hizumi menginjak tubuh Iris yang tersungkur, agar ia tidak mencoba lari lagi dari Hizumi.

"Sekarang tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan lagi, kedua kakimu tidak bisa digunakan saat ini !" kata Hizumi dingin, ia mengangkat kakinya dan membiarkan Iris membalikkan badannya.

"Hi-Hizumi ..." kata Iris "He-Hentikan permainan ini ... se-seharusnya saat itu kau tidak me-melanjutkan menembakkan peluru i-itu ... karena Hanon melindungiku sebelum kau menembakkan peluru itu ... ka-kau ... seharusnya dapat be-berhentikan ?"

"memangnya aku peduli ?" sahut Hizumi dingin "Ingatlah aku adalah The next Devil tidak ada kata berhenti di kamusku, aku tidak peduli siapa yang kubunuh."

"Hi-Hizumi ... ! bu-bukankah tujuan kita sama ?" tanya Iris pada Hizumi.

"Ya ... tapi ... untuk memudahkan tujuan kita, kau harus mati Iris..!" jawab Hizumi, "sekarang apa permintaan terakhirmu sebelum aku menembakkan peluruku tepat pada jantungmu itu ?"

Iris terdiam, ia sangat takut melihat wajah Hizumi, namun cepat atau lambat peluru itu akan membunuhnya dan ia akan meninggalkan dunia ini selamanya, banyak penyesalan yang ia punya saat itu.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Hizumi-kun !" larang seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang.

"KAU ?" seru Hizumi.

"Kalau kau membunuh Iris kau akan menyesal ingat itu" lanjutnya, "berhentilah mencoba menggagalkan rencanaku.."

"Kiyotaka ..." ucap Iris.

"tenang saja Iris, dia takkan tega untuk mencoba membunuhmu sampai kedua kalinya" kata Kiyotaka mencoba menenangkan Iris.

"Diam ! jangan mendekat atau kau yang kubunuh !" gertak Hizumi pada Kiyotaka.

"Aku yakin kau takkan bisa melakukan itu, Hizumi-kun." sahut Kiyotaka dengan santainya.

"DIAM !" teriak Hizumi. Tubuh Hizumi bergetar mendengar perkataan Kiyotaka, ia mengarahkan pistol yang ia pegang ke arah Kiyotaka dan menembakkannya, DOR !

"lihat ? meleset bukan ?" ujar Kiyotaka sambil tersenyum.

Melihat hal itu, Hizumi menjatuhkan pistolnya dan terduduk lemas, wajahnya menunjukan ia tak percaya ia dapat gentar dengan seorang Kiyotaka. Iris sudah menduga hal itu akan terjadi. Ia sama sekali tidak membenci Hizumi yang terus mencoba membunuhnya, karena sebenarnya mereka sudah memahami sifat masing-masing.

"Sebaiknya, kalian bersatu dan bersiap diri, karena Ayumu dan yang lain akan menyusun rencana untuk menangkap dan mengalahkan kalian" pesan Kiyotaka dan ia segera meninggalkan Hizumi dan Iris.

Hizumi masih terus menunduk, sementara Iris mencoba mendudukan tubuhnya yang sudah setengah mati berlari, ia mencoba menyeret tubuhnya mendekati Hizumi.

"Hizumi ... sudahlah... semua akan baik-baik saja ..." kata Iris menenangkan.

"Ya ... Gomen Iris ..." sahut Hizumi yang menekukan tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Eyes ketika melihat teman-temannya yang mengellilingi meja penuh senjata

"Apa? Tentu saja mau memburu pengkhianat." kata Kousuke

Eyes terdiam dan berpaling menatap Kanon. Kanon seolah mengerti pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran Eyes hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Kami hanya akan membunuh Hizumi. Iris hanya akan mengalami cidera." kata Ayumu

"Begitu..." timpal Eyes singkat.

"Bagaimana ? apa kalian tahu keberadaan Hizumi ?" tanya Rio yang sedang merakit senjata ditangannya.

"Untuk saat ini ... Kau ! Cari tahu !" suruh Ayumu pada Hiyono yang sedari tadi memegang sebuah pistol.

_nih anak kalau nyuruh gak pake sopan santun ! awas saja kau Narumi-san !_ pikir Hiyono sambil tersenyum tidak ikhlas.

"Tenang saja ! Hiyono-chin sudah mengetahui keberadaan Hizumi !" kata hiyono riang.

"Eh ? Benarkah ?" tanya Ryoko yang tak percaya.

"Hiyono-chin gitu lho~"

Hiyono pun segera memberitahukan dimana tempat Hizumi berada, semua mendengarkan secara seksama dan mereka kembali tenggelam karena pembicaraan mereka yang begitu serius. Semua ini dilakukan demi masa depan umat manusia, terutama Blade Children.

"Jadi begitu ..." gumam Ayumu yang kelihatan kembali berfikir.

"Kapan kita serbu 'orang itu' ?" Kousuke sudah tidak sabar ingin menghabisi Hizumi.

"Secepatnya ..." ucap Ayumu, "tapi aku ingin salah satu dari kalian menjaga Hanon ..."

"Aku saja ." pinta Eyes, "Lagipula skill Kanon sangat dibutuhkan untuk rencana ini"

"Ya ... Eyes benar !" kata Rio membenarkan.

_Dia ini, benar-benar pandai mamanfaatkan keadaan! _Geram Kanon dalam hati sambil menatap Eyes

"Baiklah, pertama kita memastikan bahwa tempat yang hiyono tunjukkan adalah tempat persembunyian mereka berdua." kata Rio mulai membacakan strategi mereka

"Lalu, jika sudah pasti, lebih baik kita giring domba-domba itu ke tempat yang sudah kita siapkan untuk bertarung." lanjut Kousuke

"Di tempat itulah kita akan menghabisi nyawa mereka." sambung Ryoko

"Formasinya, Ayumu dengan Hiyono, aku dengan Rio, Kousuke dangan Ryoko." kata Kanon

"Yang pertama maju adalah Kousuke dan Ryoko yang gesit untuk mengacaukan konsentrasi dan menghabiskan tenaga mereka berdua. Lalu Kanon dengan Rio. Kalian harus bisa membuat mereka cidera di beberapa tempat. Dan yang terakhir maju, aku dan Hiyono. Di situ, aku akan mengakhiri semua." kata Ayumu

"Kalian sepakat?" tanya Hiyono sekali lagi

"Ya." kata para Blade Children serempak.

Sementara itu,

"Hizumi ... Kau terlihat kesal saat orang itu menampakkan wajahnya ..." kata Iris yang berbaring di sofa.

"Entahlah ..." sahut Hizumi singkat, ia tetap memandangi setangkai blue Iris yang dipajang bersama vas antik di meja tamu.

Iris terus memperhatikan Hizumi yang duduk didepannya, wajahnya begitu muram, jelas saja, Hizumi tak mau kalah dari Ayumu yang akan membunuhnya nanti. Dan ia pun tetap berharap dapat menghancurkan rencana Kiyotaka. Matanya menunjukkan kesedihan namun tetap memperhatikan bunga cantik yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hizumi ... " kata Iris pelan, "Kau tidak apa-apa ? ... mmm... maksudku ..." sejenak Iris terdiam, "aaah ... ma-maksudku ... kau lebih... baik emmm ... bersikap seperti biasanya ..."

Hizumi mendelik kearah Iris dan menatapnya, Sementara Iris mendudukan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi berbaring di sofa, dan kelihatan salting menerima tatapan dari Hizumi.

"errm ... jujur saja, aku rindu senyumanmu yang licik itu, dan ... sifatmu yang tidak peduli keadaan apapun ... sifatmu yang seperti biasanya ..." kata Iris mengakui "y...ya aku tahu sih itu hanya topeng yang kau pakai, tapi ... aku rasa itu karakter yang cocok untukmu Hizumi ..."

Mendengar hal itu senyum Hizumi merekah "Waaaw ! pengakuan cinta dari Irisan bawaaang~" kata Hizumi yang membuat Iris kalang kabut.

"HAH ? DARI MANANYA PENGAKUAN CINTA ?" seru Iris yang ber-blushing ria.

"Irisan bawang rindu senyumanku~ senangnyaa fufufu" sahut Hizumi tidak peduli ia berdiri dan menari tak karuan, membuat Iris kembali terdiam.

"Kau ini... Sama sekali tak berubah..." kata Iris "Aku kagum padamu yang masih bisa tersenyum biarpun kau berada dalam kesulitan."

"Hehehe... Soalnya ada Irisan bawang disampingku. Karena itu, aku masih bisa tersenyum." kata Hizumi sambil terkekeh

"Ba-Baka!" kata Iris kembali ber blushing ria

"Oh iya, sepertinya Ayumu dan yang lainnya akan berusaha membunuh kita. Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Hizumi

"Apa perlu kita melawannya?" kata Iris malah bertanya kembali

"Sepertinya begitu. Kalau menurut rencana Kiyotaka, kita tidak akan melawan dan akan terbunuh begitu saja." kata Hizumi

"Untuk mematahkan rencananya... Kita harus melawan..." kata Iris

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau aku terbunuh?" tanya Hizumi

"Bukankah pada akhirnya kita akan mati? Melawan atau tidak, sepertinya hasilnya sama saja." kata Iris sedikit putus asa

"Hei, kamu tau nggak kenapa aku mau ngebunuh kamu?" tanya Hizumi

". . . " Iris hanya terdiam

"Soalnya, aku nggak mau kamu mengalami kesulitan seperti ini. Aku merasa, lebih baik kau mati di tanganku dari dulu daripada kau harus mengalami kesulitan seperti ini." kata Hizumi

" ... Mungkin, ini alasan kenapa Kanon ingin membunuh Eyes waktu itu." kata Iris

"Ya, sekarang aku bisa mengerti perasaan Kanon. Tapi aku rasa aku lebih sedih. Karena orang yang harus kubunuh adalah orang yang benar-benar berharga untukku." kata Hizumi. Iris tak menjawab dan hanya menunduk. Tapi rona merah di wajahnya tetap tak bisa disembunyikannya.

"Iris... Aku benar-benar minta maaf telah membuatmu ikut terlarut dalam masalah ini." kata Hizumi sambil mendekati Iris dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Iris.

"Tidak... Ini bukan salahmu." kata Iris sambil menggeleng, lalu ia melanjutkan, "Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, aku akan tetap berjuang di sisimu." kata Iris

"Arigatou... Arigatou..." kata Hizumi sambil memeluk Iris

_**A/N : Ayame :** Yuri! Apa yang kamu tulis?_  
_ **Yuri :** fufufu~ Sekarang gantian, giliran Iris yang mesra-mesraan~_  
_ **Ayame :** Gimana kalau aku dibunuh Readers?_  
_ **Yuri :** Selamat menjadi "aku" pada saat chapter 3 *ngeloyor pergi*_

"Hei ... Iris apa kakikmu sudah tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Hizumi yang melepaskan pelukannya.

"luka begini sih sudah pasti cepat sembuh, memangnya ada apa ?" sahut Iris yang bertanya lagi.

"Aku punya firasat Ayumu dan yang lain akan mengecek tempat ini" kata Hizumi, "Aku ingin kita bekerja sama lagi !"

"Tu-tunggu dulu ! Bagaimana mereka tahu keberadaan kita ? Rumah ini jauh dari keramaian kota lho, Apalagi Kiyotaka sud- ... ah iya ... aku lupa di pihak mereka ada gadis itu.." ucap Iris yang kemudian terdiam mengingat kemampuan gadis berkepang dua yang berada dipihak Ayumu.

"Aku ingin ... kita serahkan apa yang mereka mau ..." timpal Hizumi dan membuat Iris terkejut.

"Hah ? Apa kau yakin dengan pikiranmu ini? maksudmu ..."

"Kita ikuti permainan mereka, lalu ..."

.

.

Ketika keadaan sudah kembali tenang, Ayumu dan yang lain menjalankan rencana mereka. Sesuai rencana, Ryoko dan Kousuke yang maju pertama. Mereka berdua menge-cek keberadaan rumah yang Hiyono beritahu, mereka bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan yang mengelilingi rumah itu. Kousuke melihat keadaan rumah itu menggunakan teropong.

"Ternyata benar ! ini markas mereka" bisik Kousuke pada Ryoko yang menyiapkan walkie-talkie untuk menghubungi yang lain.

"Apa ada gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan dengan mereka berdua ?" balas Ryoko dengan berbisik pula.

"Saat ini belum ada ... ! Ayo bergerak !" Ajak Kousuke.

"Tunggu dulu ! jangan melakukan hal yang gegabah Kousuke !"

"Tunggu apalagi, Hah ? target sudah didepan mata !"

"Kita harus menunggu perintah selanjutnya dari Ayumu !"

Sementara itu,

Iris dan Hizumi tengah asyik menonton tayangan televisi yang mereka berdua sukai, terlihat mereka berkomentar dengan tayangan tersebut. Entah mengapa mereka terlihat santai padahal nyawa mereka tengah terancam oleh Ayumu dan yang lain.

"_Gore _abis !" komentar Iris sambil memakan popcorn rasa manis yang amat ia sukai.

"Aku jadi ingin mencontoh perbuatan si pelaku ! sepertinya seru !" tambah Hizumi yang menyomot popcorn yang dimiliki Iris.

"Memang bisa ? lagipula itu mustahil dilakukan oleh manusia, dan hanya bisa dilakukan oleh penyihir !" sahut Iris yang meragukan Hizumi.

"oi Irisan bawang, pelakunya sudah pasti memakai trick dan tidak memakai sihir sudah pasti tidak ada sihir !" sangkal Hizumi.

**A/N : _Ayame_**_ : Apakah readers tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan ?_

_**Yuri :** aku tahu !_

"Dari pada itu, mereka sudah tiba, apa yang akan kita lakukan, air putih ?" tanya Iris pada Hizumi.

"Sesuai rencana, kita ikuti permainan mereka !" jawab Hizumi antusias.

Diluar, Kousuke dan Ryoko telah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerbu mereka yang ada di dalam, sesuai rencana para target akan digiring ke tempat yang sudah direncanakan.

"Ayumu, kita akan menyerang mereka." lapor Kousuke

"Ya. Berhati-hati lah." kata Ayumu

Pip. Walkie Takie dimatikan. Kousuke dan Ryoko memeriksa peralatan mereka. Air gun, Pistol mitraliur tipe 79 , dan MAC 11 serta pistol bius. Tak ketinggalan peluru untuk isi ulang. Ada 10 bom dan masing-masing memiliki 8 pisau.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai sekarang." kata Kousuke memberi aba-aba. Ryoko pun mengangguk.

Mereka pun mengendap-endap mendekati rumah dimana Hizumi dan Iris berada. Setelah mereka berhasil merapat ke dinding rumah itu, mereka pun bergegas mendobrak pintu. Iris dan Hizumi terlihat kaget, tak menyangka pihak lawan bertindak secepat ini. Mereka segera melompat, berlindung dibalik sofa. Mereka mencari-cari pistol yang telah mereka siapkan sebelumnya sementara Ryoko dan Kousuke berlindung di balik dinding.

Hening. Hanya ada suara TV yang sedang memutar film. Tak ada yang berani memulai melepaskan peluru mereka.

"Cih! Lebih baik kita yang mulai!" kata Kousuke tak sabar lalu memberi tembakan peringatan. Ia mengarahkan pistolnya ke TV yang menyala itu

"SIAL! PADAHAL LAGI SERU!" Iris terlihat kesal lalu membalas tembakan Kousuke.

"Irisan bawaaang~ kau tak seharusnya mementingkan acara TV itu~ nyawamu dalam bahaya lho~" bisik Hizumi dengan nada sedikit meledek.

"Cih !" ucap Kousuke lagi, Ia kembali menembakkan peluru-peluru itu, kini ke arah sofa yang melindungi keberadaan Hizumi dan Iris.

"Kousuke ! berhati-hatilah !" kata Ryoko dengan waspada.'

"Tenang saja Ryoko !" sahut Kousuke.

Terjadi baku tembak antara pihak Kousuke dan Hizumi, namun Hizumi dan Iris berhasil keluar dari markas mereka. Kousuke dan Ryoko membuntutinya dari belakang, mereka beberapa kali menembakkan peluru kearah musuhnya di depan. Sesekali Hizumi dan Iris membalas mereka namun tak cepat sasaran karena Kousuke dan Ryoko sangat gesit. Bisa dibilang mereka berdua kalah stamina.

Hizumi dan Iris mulai kelelahan namun mereka tetap berlari, saat itu Kousuke dan Ryoko bersembunyi dibalik pohon dan menghubungi ke 'pos' selanjutnya. Mereka menghubungi kelompok Kanon yang telah menunggu kedatangan musuh mereka.

"Kanon, Rio ! Bersiaplah ! mereka masuk dalam perangkap !" jelas Kousuke pada Kanon dengan Walkies Talkie.

"Baiklah ! Serahkan pada Kami !" sahut Kanon yang berada jauh.

Mereka berdua sudah bisa bernafas lega karena tugas mereka menggiring domba-domba itu berjalan lancar dan tidak banyak menguras tenaga mereka. Kini giliran Kanon dan Rio yang berjuang.

"Rio ... Target sudah memasuki daerah kita ! Siapkan bom itu !" perintah Kanon pada Rio.

"Tenang saja, sekali tombol ini pencet , mereka akan terluka parah dihadapan kita" sahut Rio optimis yang sedari tadi memegang boneka kelinci yang sebenarnya adalah tombol Bom yang telah ditana, dibawah tanah.

Tak lama setelah itu, terlihat Hizumi dan Iris yang berlari kearah mereka, dengan sigap Rio menekan tombol bomnya dan

DUAAAAR !

Terlihat asap yang menyelimuti tempat itu, ledakannya kecil namun berakibat fatal.

"Apakah kita berhasil ?" tanya Kanon pada Rio.

Rio memperhatikan asap itu yang perlahan menghilang, "Apa ? Hilang ?" seru Rio.

"Sepertinya mereka telah membaca taktik kita ..." lanjut Kanon yang dengan cepat mengambil pistol yang berada disakunya.

"Ya ... Kau benar Kanon Hilbert, takkan mudah untuk mengalahkan kami !" kata Hizumi yang tahu-tahu sudah menodong pistol yang ia pegang kearah kepala Rio.

"Cih ! Sial !" keluh Rio kesal.

"Tapi aku takkan meremehkan kalian juga sih~" lanjut Hizumi.

Rio segera memukul perut Hizumi dengan siku-nya. Selagi Hizumi meringis kesakitan, Kanon menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menendang Hizumi. Menerima serangan beruntun seperti itu, Hizumi terlihat sedikit lelah dan kesakitan. Sementara itu, Iris bersembunyi sesuai dengan apa yang telah mereka berdua rencanakan. Kali ini Rio bertugas mencari Iris. Rio berusaha memperiapkan dirinya dengan membawa bom lempar serta pistol di tas kecilnya. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah Kanon dan Hizumi, saat ia lengah tiba-tiba..

"Mencariku ? Rio-chan ?" tanya Iris dengan senyuman yang tahu-tahu telah berada di belakang Rio, dengan sigap Rio membalikkan badannya.

"Ukh !" Rio tidak menyadari bawah sedari tadi Iris telah melumpuhkan gerakannya.

BUAKH! tengkuk Rio dipukul oleh Iris dengan keras. Rio pun jatuh tersungkur.  
_**A/N :** Bahasa gahoelnya "nyungsep"! XD_

"Rio!" Kanon berteriak memanggil rekan "kerja"nya itu

"Aku tak apa!" kata Rio lalu menendang kaki Iris.

"Ukh!" Iris pun terjatuh dan dengan secepat kilat Rio berusaha menyerang Iris.

_**A/N :** Terjadi pertarungan bebas ._._

Sementara itu, Kanon sedang berhadapan dengan Hizumi

"Keluar kau Kanon Hilbert!" gertak Hizumi, dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah peluru melesat ke arahnya. Tapi Hizumi berhasil menghindar. Ia berlindung di balik sebuah pilar.

"Cih! Kau lemah! Kau cuma bisa sembunyi!" kata Hizumi

"Yang dibutuhkan saat berperang tak hanya kemampuan fisik, Hizumi. Tapi kita juga butuh strategi. Yah, biarpun kemampuan otak maupun fisikku jauh lebih baik darimu." terdengan suara Kanon yang menggema.

_Di sana!_ Kata Hizumi dalam hati sambil menekan pelatuk pistolnya ke suatu arah

"Sayang sekali kau meleset. Kembalilah kau ke dalam neraka!" kata Kanon masih di tempat persembunyiannya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah bom yang sepertinya sudah di pasang di atas pilar yang Hizumi jadikan tempat perlindungan meledak. Pilar itu hancur seketika dan menimpa tubuh Hizumi.

"HIZUMI!" Jerit Iris panik. Begitu Iris terlihat lengah, Rio langsung mengeluarkan pistol kecil dalam sakunya dan melepaskan beberapa peluru. Peluru-peluru itu menghunjam bagian perut Iris. Beruntung ia mengenakan baju anti peluru.

"Ukh!" Iris meringis kesakitan

_Sial, satu tulang rusukku patah,_ kata Iris dalam hati sambil menahan sakit

"Hi-Hizumi!" Iris memanggil Hizumi sambil berusaha melawan Rio yang semakin ganas

Tak ada tanda-tanda Hizumi masih hidup. Puing-puing pilar itu diam tak bergeming. Iris berusaha fokus ke pertarungannya. Tapi ia tetap tak bisa berhenti mencemaskan Hizumi.

"Sekarang Giliranmu, Nona Weisheit!" kata Kanon yang masih belum tampang batang hidungnya

_Hizumi! Kumohon, jangan mati! Tolong aku!_ Pinta Iris dalam hati. Tiba-tiba puing-puing itu tampak bergerak. Dan dari dalam puing-puing itu, mulai terlihat rambut hijau Hizumi.

"Sebelum kau menyakiti Iris, kau harus melewatiku terlebih dahulu!" terdengar suara Hizumi dari tumpukan puing-puing itu

"Hizu..." Iris tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kali ini aura Hizumi berbeda dari biasanya. Auranya adalah aura yang ingin melindungi seseorang yang berharga baginya.

"Aku... Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Iris sehelai rambut pun!" akhirnya Hizumi keluar dari puing-puing yang menimpanya itu. Pelipisnya terlihat berdarah, tapi ia mengabaikan rasa sakit dari lukanya itu. Matanya menujukkan tatapan serius.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya kami harus mundur~ Ja ne~" kata Rio berlari dan diikuti Kanon yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana

"Hei! Tunggu Kuso!" Hizumi berteriak sambil mengejar mereka

"Tu-Tunggu Hizu! Mungkin itu perangkap!" Kata Iris berusaha mengejar, tapi lukanya membuat gerakannya menjadi lambat.

* * *

TBC~

**Ayame :** To-Tolong di review ! *sujud tiga jari*

**Yuri :** Ayame tanggung jawab kalo readers kita ngurang !

**Ayame :** ho-hontou ni sumimasen ! *bowed* De-Demi Verloren saya akan membagi waktu untuk membuat cerita ini !

**Yuri :** Demi Profe ! Kapan selesainya ini cerita ?

**Ayame :** k-kok malah nanya ?

**Yuri :** kapan selesainya ini cerita kalau kamu main di fandom 07-Ghost terus ? NANTI AKU AMBIL ALIH HIZUMINYA NIH !

**Ayame :** hueeee JANGAAAN ! AMPUN OJOU-SAMA ! *nangis*

**Hizumi :** daripada makin gak jelas ... kita akhiri chapter 7 ini ... Ja ne ! Review-nya yaaa ! *wink*

mitraliur Tipe 79mitraliur Tipe 79mitraliur Tipe 79


	8. Chapter 8

**Yuri :** Yoo~~ Berjumpa lagi sama Ayame dan Yuri~ XD Kali ini Yuri yang nge-post lagi~

**Ayame :** Waah, ini udah lama banget sejak update chapter 7

**Yuri :** Iya~ Soalnya ada yang pindah fandom. siapa ya? (fandom dirahasiakan) *lirik Ayame*

**Ayame :** Howaaah.. Yuri-chan masih marah ya?

**Yuri :** Nggak. Tapi awas aja Hizumi dan tokoh ganteng idamanmu di fandom pindahan aku rebut!

**Ayame :** Howeeeeh! Ampun Oujo-sama! DX

**Iris :** Oke, sebelum makin nggak nyambung, mending kita mulai aja Ceritanya

**Hanon :** Selamat menikmati~

**Iris :** Oh iya, Spiral bukan punya mereka, tapi punya **Shirodaira Kyou and Mizuno Eita**.

**Hanon :** Sayangnya kita ini buatan mereka. ^^ #JLEB

**Kanon :** Katanya sih aku punya mereka

**Hizumi :** Aku punya Ayame! Tapi katanya mau direbut sama Yuri~

**Eyes :** Menurut mitos aku punya Yuri

* * *

Atarashi Hajimaru

* * *

Hizumi tetap mengejar kedua musuhnya itu, namun Iris berteriak memanggil namanya hingga ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Iris. Ia mendapati Iris yang terluka berusaha mengejarnya. Dengan sigap ia kembali ke sisi Iris, orang yang berharga baginya. Namun, ia terkejut ketika Iris kehilangan keseimbangannya, tidak, Iris terlihat memegangi dadanya yang mungkin sedang terasa sakit itu. mengenaskan ... mungkin itu cocok untuk mereka berdua.

"Iris !" teriak Hizumi yang kemudian mencoba menangkap tubuh Iris, "kamu tak apa ?"

Iris hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak apa-apa ... wew .. kata-katamu tadi itu menyentuh hatiku, baru kali ini aku memiliki orang yang benar-benar menganggapku berharga" mendengar hal itu, pipi Hizumi terlihat memerah.

"Ja-jangan bahas itu dulu, kita masih belum aman !" Hizumi mengelak dan merangkul tubuh Iris.

"Ya ... Kau benar ... tapi ... aku punya firasat didepan sana adalah perangkap mereka ..." sahut Iris dengan muka yang sangat serius.

Hizumi mengangguk "namun ... apapun yang terjadi kita akan menghadapinya, ya kan ?"

Kini giliran Iris yang mengangguk dan disusul oleh senyumannya lagi. "Kalau begitu ... Hizumi ..."

"Apa ?" tanya Hizumi sambil berjalan.

"Kita akan mati bersama ?" tanya Iris polos.

Hizumi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Iris, Ia tidak mau melibatkan Iris sampai sini, namun.. semua sia-sia Ia tidak bisa maju atau pun mundur lagi. Takdir mereka kian mendekat, entah itu takdir buruk atau baik. Mereka kini berjalan diambang kedua takdir tersebut. Hingga cahaya yang mereka sebut harapan itu muncul, semuanya akan tetap sama, tak berubah.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mengikuti Kanon dan Rio, dengan Iris yang dipapah oleh Hizumi. Mereka berjalan perlahan namun pasti, dua orang telah menunggu mereka disana. Hizumi tertegun dengan apa yang ia lihat. Orang itu ... Ayumu Narumi.

"Kau..." Hizumi tak bisa berkata apa-apa

"Wah~ Wah~ Keadaan kalian menyedihkan sekali~" kata Hiyono yang muncul dari belakang Ayumu

"Gadis berkepang?" Iris terkejut kenapa Hiyono juga ikut terlibat

"Apa kalian yakin akan mati dengan keadaan seperti ini?" tanya Ayumu dengan senyum yang misterius

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan mati bersama dengan Hizumi!" kata Iris dengan lantang

"Semangat kematian yang bagus." kata Ayumu

"Ayumu tak akan mengampuni kalian loh~" kata Hiyono

"Kami juga tak akan menyerah begitu saja." kata Hizumi

Biarpun Hizumi sudah berkata seperti itu, tak ada satupun dari mereka berempat yang bergerak. Di gudang gudang minyak tua itu mereka berdiri terpaku. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, namun mereka masih tetap terdiam. Suara tetesan minyak terdengar jelas sekali di tempat itu, namun, terdengar pula nafas Hizumi dan juga Iris yang terengah-engah. Matahari yang semakin tenggelam di telan sore itu pun tak lama lagi menemani mereka di hari itu.

_apa yang mereka rencanakan ?_ pikir Iris, _kenapa kami digiring ke tempat ini ?_

Iris memutar bola matanya dan menyelami keadaan gudang-gudang tua itu. Tiba-tiba Hiyono menghampiri Iris dan Hizumi dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Hei ... Nona Weisheit, kau tidak perlu memikirkan untuk apa kau dibawa ke tempat ini, itu sia-sia ! lagi pula bukankah kalian berdua berniat mati ?" tanya Hiyono santai, Iris memandanginya dengan tajam.

"Hebat juga kau gadis berkepang ..." sahut Iris.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai permainannya, Narumi-san ?" tanya Hiyono yang membalikkan badannya kearah Ayumu.

"Ya ... kita mulai permainan terakhir ini ... !" sahut Ayumu dengan tegas.

Ayumu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang ia simpan disakunya. Lalu dengan aba-abanya -sebuah petikan jari- para Blade Chilrdren keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Dan mereka mengelilingi Iris dan Hizumi seperti membuat lingkaran, mereka, Hiyono dan Ayumu dengan serentak mengarahakan pistol yang masing-masing mereka genggam kearah gadis berambut pink soft dan pemuda dengan rambut hijau mint itu.

"Permainannya mudah saja, jawab pertanyaan dari kami semua, jawab dengan jujur bila kalian tidak bisa menjawab, kami akan menembakkan peluru-peluru ini serentak kearah kalian !" kata Ayumu dengan wajah nan serius, terlihat wajah Hizumi yang mulai panik.

"Rencana Narumi-san memang sangat~ Kakkoi desu !" puji Hiyono dengan tetap mengarahkan pistol kearah Iris.

"Ayumu .. bolehkah aku bertanya pada mereka ?" kata Kanon yang tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

"Silahkan saja, semuanya bebas bertanya" sahut Ayumu dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Baiklah .." Kanon segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Iris, "Iris Weisheit ... !" panggilnya.

Namun, Iris yang ia panggil hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil tetap memegang dadanya yang mungkin terasa sakit itu, Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan Kanon tanyakan padanya, itu pasti soal Hanon, adik kesayangannya. Dan dengan apapun Iris bersumpah, ia sudah tidak akan dipercayai oleh mereka bila ia curahkan isi hatinya terhadap Mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Seperti apa Hanon dimatamu ? Apa dia hanyalah mainan yang seenaknya kau permainkan ? Kau tahu kan bagaimana rasanya sakit kehilangan orang yang berharga bagimu , Apa kamu tidak menyadarinya kalau Hanon sudah menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar sahabat ?" kata Kanon yang kata-katanya kian meninggi, berusaha melumpuhkan pertahanan Iris.

Hizumi hanya melirik rekannya itu, Ia pun tahu bagaimana sikap Iris terhadap Hanon. Semua yang Iris lakukan hanya demi rencana mereka. Ia tahu bahwa Iris tidak mungkin membenci Hanon layaknya ia membenci Kanon saat itu, mungkin sampai saat ini ? tidak.. Kini Iris mengagumi kedua kakak-beradik itu. Ia sudah tidak mau terbakar api dendam yang terus-menerus menggeroti jiwanya itu.

"Jawab Iris Weisheit !" bentak Kanon.

Iris perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, "ukh ... baiklah ... tapi ... apapun yang kukatakan sekarang adalah aku yang sebenar-benarnya... " sahut Iris "khh ... aku ... menganggapnya sebagai ... khhh ... sahabat yang berharga ..." kata Iris terpatah-patah, tangannya merenggut bajunya dengan erat.

"Omong kosong ! kau mencoba membunuhnya berkali-kali ! apa itu yang disebut sahabat ?" tanya Kanon lagi dengan siap untuk menemakkan pelurunya.

Iris menatap Kanon tajam, ia berusaha agar kakak dari Hanon itu percaya padanya "Percayalah ! Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk membunuhnya ! ti-tidak pernah ... " sahut Iris, perlahan butiran-butiran seperti salju itu turun dari mata Iris, "aku ... belum pernah ... bertemu dengan seseorang yang menganggap keberadaanku ... tapi ... Hanon berbeda ... dia ... kkhh ... dia teman pertamaku ... dan ... mungkin ... "

_teman terakhirku_...

"Haruskah kita mempercayai dia yang telah mengkhianati kita ?" kata Rio menimpali, "mungkin saja dia sedang berakting saat ini"

"mau jujur atau tidak, nasibnya adalah mati, sama saja !" sahut Kousuke dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Cukup kousuke. Jangan keterlaluan pada orang yang akan mati." olok Ryoko

"Kalian ini, itu sama saja kan?" kata Hiyono bersweatdrop-ria

"Aku mau bertanya pada kalian, Apa tujuan kalian melakukan semua ini ?" tanya Rio dan suasana pun kembali menegang.

"Kami hanya ingin mematahkan skenario Kiyotaka. Kami tak ingin diperbudak olehnya! Kalian semua itu bodoh! Untuk apa kalian mengikuti rencana Kiyotaka?" Kata Hizumi

"Justru kalian yang bodoh!" kata Ayumu lalu ia melanjutkan, "Justru kalianlah yang diperalat olehnya! Justru perbuatan kalian sudah direncanakan oleh Aniki sebelumnya. Kenapa kalian mengikuti kemauan Aniki begitu saja? Dan yang lebih bodohnya, kalian tak menyadarinya."

"Ukh..." Hizumi dan Iris tak bisa berkata-kata mendengar kalimat Ayumu

"Sepertinya, hidup kalian harus berakhir sampai di sini." kata Ayumu

"Ja ne~ Iris~ Hizumi~" kata Hiyono dengan riang

Mereka, para blade children, Ayumu dan juga Hiyono, perlahan menekan pelatuk pistol. Kini nyawa Hizumi dan Iris sudah tidak bisa tertolong lagi, Mereka pun tidak berniat melawan dan menyadari bahwa memang mereka yang salah.

"Sayonara, Hizumi, Iris." kata Ayumu dengan dingin

"HENTIKAN!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan seseorang dari pintu gudang itu. Semua para Blade Children menoleh ke sumber suara itu, termasuk Iris dan Hizumi. Lalu mereka terdiam.

"Hanon?" kata Kanon memecah keheningan

"Hanon... -chan..." Iris tertegun melihat Hanon yang berdiri di pintu gudang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah lalu dibelakangnya muncul Eyes

"Kumohon jangan bunuh mereka. Iris... Dia teman yang sangat berharga buatku! Hizumi juga... Kalian semua juga! Aku... Aku tak mau kalian semua saling membenci... Tolonglah..." kata Hanon berurai air mata. Mereka semua terdiam mendengar perkataan Hanon.

"Dia telah mengkianatimu, Hanon! Apakah kau masih mau memaafkannya?" kata Rio

"Ya!" kata Hanon dengan mantap, lalu ia melanjutkan "Dengan saling memaafkan, semua akan kembali seperti sedia kala... Untuk apa kita saling menyimpan dendam? Bertarung seperti ini hanya membuang tenaga dan waktu kita... Aku... Aku tak mau kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi..."

"Hanon..." Iris tampak tersentuh mendengar perkataan Hanon

"Aniki tahu! Tapi... Ini..." Kanon tampak tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya

"Ini bukanlah jalan keluar yang terbaik Aniki! Pasti ada cara lain! Percayalah! Apapun yang terjadi, percayalah pada harapan kalian! Dengarkanlah isi hati kalian! Apa kalian mau membunuh mereka?" kata Hanon bersikeras

"Narumi-kun! Bagaimana ini? Kalau terus seperti ini..." Hiyono berbisik pada Ayumu

"Aku tahu! Kondisi Hanon juga mungkin akan melemah! Bisa-bisa Hizumi bertindak dan menjadikan Hanon sandera." kata Ayumu

"Iris-chan... Hizumi-kun... Aku percaya pada kalian berdua." kata Hanon sambil tersenyum

Mendengar hal itu, Iris dan Hizumi seolah terlepas dari beban yang berat di pundak mereka. Ya, selama ini, tak ada orang yang mempercayai mereka berdua sepenuhnya. Tak ada yang menerima mereka. Tetapi, dihadapan mereka ada seorang gadis yang sepenuhnya percaya pada mereka. Padahal mereka berdua telah mengkhianatinya. Tapi gadis itu tetap mempercayai mereka.

"Aniki, Ayumu-kun, Hiyo-chan, Rio-chan, Ryoko-senpai, Kou-kun, kumohon, turunkan senjata kalian. Dan beri mereka kesempatan sekali lagi." pinta Hanon sekali lagi

Ayumu dan yang lainnya tampak bimbang apakah mereka akan memberi kesempatan kembali pada Hizumi dan Iris atau mengakhirinya sampai disini saja. Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain. Semuanya menunggu keputusan dari Ayumu.

"Aku rasa, dengan kalian membunuh Iris, sama saja dengan kalian membunuh Hanon." kata Eyes akhirnya bersuara juga

"O-Onii-chan..." Hanon tampak tertegun mendengar perkataan Onii-channya

"Bukankah begitu, Kanon?" tanya Eyes. Yang ditanya hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Semuanya tergantung pada kalian. Tapi sepertinya, kalian juga mengikuti permainan Kiyotaka." kata Eyes dengan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu Rutherford? Kami hanya ingin mematahkan skenarionya!" kata Kousuke.

"Justru kalian juga mengikuti skenarionya!" kata Eyes

". . ." Ayumu tampak terlihat pucat, menyesali rencana yang ia buat

"Beberapa hari lalu aku bertemu dengan Kiyotaka. Dan apa yang ia katakan, sama persis dengan apa yang kalian lakukan." kata Eyes

BRUK! Pada saat yang bersamaan, Iris dan Hanon sama-sama kehilangan kesadaran. Tapi dengan sigap Hizumi menangkap Iris dan Eyes berhasil menahan Hanon.

"Iris!" Hizumi berteriak memanggil nama Iris dengan panik

"Hanon." Eyes tampak mengusap air mata dari pipi Hanon lalu mengecek keadaan Imouto-nya itu

"Lukanya kembali terbuka. Dan tampaknya radang paru-parunya kembali kambuh!" kata Eyes setelah mengecek keadaan Hanon dan mendapati di mulut Imouto-nya terdapat darah. Memang, tadi Hanon sempat terbatuk-batuk.

"Panggil Ambulans!" kata Kanon, lalu Hiyono bergegas menelepon Rumah Sakit.

Tak lama kemudian, Ambulans yang diapnggil pun datang. Pada petugas Ambulans bergegas membopong Hanon yang tak sadarkan diri itu ke dalam mobil diikuti kedua kakak Hanon, Eyes dan Kanon.

"Narumi kecil, Narumi kecil." panggil Rio

"Apa?" tanya Ayumu

"Apa kita akan memberikan kesempatan pada mereka?" tanya Rio sambil menatap Hizumi yang sedang memeluk Iris yang juga tak sadarkan diri

_Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ayolah Ayumu, pikirkan jalan terbaik! Pikir ayumu_

_Apapun yang terjadi, percayalah pada harapan! Dengarkanlah isi hati kalian!_ Tiba-tiba saja perkataan Hanon terngiang dalam hatinya

"Benar." Gumam Ayumu

"Apa keputusanmu, Narumi Kecil?" tanya Rio

"Kita akan memberi mereka kesempatan. Angkut mereka ke Ambulans!" kata Ayumu. Melihat sikap Ayumu, Hizumu terdiam lalu tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada Ayumu.

"Syukurlah Iris... Aku tak mau membuatmu menderita lebih dari ini." kata Hizumi sambil memeluk Iris.

Mereka semua berkumpul di rumah sakit tempat Hanon dan Iris dirawat. Nampaknya, Hanon dan Iris harus menjalani perawatan intensif. Sementara itu, Hizumi dengan dibaluti perban memandangi Ayumu dan kawan-kawan yang lain, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi, namun terlintas dibenaknya begitu saja.

"Semuanya ... _Hontou ni Gomen nasai_ !" kata Hizumi tiba-tiba sambil bersujud di lantai, seluruh badannya tampak bergetar.

Semua yang ada disana tertegun melihat sikap Hizumi yang seperti itu. Hizumi masih terus membungkukkan tubuhnya ia berniat tidak akan mengangkat tubuhnya jika mereka belum berbicara dan memaafkan Hizumi.

"Hizu..." Hiyono tampak tak tega melihat keadaan Hizumi yang menyedihkan seperti itu

"Sampai matipun aku tak akan memaafkannya!" kata Kousuke

"Kousuke, jangan begitu." tegur Ryoko, ia juga tak tega membiarkan Hizumi terus seperti itu

"Kali ini sepertinya dia benar-benar menyesal..." kata Rio

"Narumi-kun..." Hiyono dan yang lainnya menunggu jawaban dari Ayumu

"Hizumi. PErbuatanmu sema ini tak bisa dimaafkan." kata Aymu dengan dingin, Hiyono dan yang lainnya hanya bisa melihat Hizumi dengan prihatin.

"Jika seseorang bersungguh-sungguh untuk memperbaiki dirinya, dan seperti kata Hanon , kita harus memberikan kesempatan itu." kata Ayumu sambil mengangkat tubuh Hizumi

"Hizumi Mizushiro." kata Kanon muncul seraya memanggil nama Hizumi, tadi ia sedang menangani administrasi Hanon dan Iris. Di belakangnya juga ada Eyes

"Kanon! Eyes! _Hontou ni Gomen nasai_ ! Aku benar-benar meminta maaf dengan apa yang terjadi pada Hanon!" kata Hizumi sambil membungkuk.

"Tak apa, ini bukan salahmu." kata Eyes

"Mari kita mulai kembali dari awal." kata Kanon tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Hizumi pun menyambut uluran tangan Kanon.

"_Arigatou... Hontou ni Arigatou_." kata Hizumi yang tak dapat membendung air mata harunya

"Hahaha. Dasar cengeng!" olok Kanon lalu tertawa

"A-Aku nggak cengeng!" bantah Hizumi sambil mengusap air matanya

"Lebih baik kita lihat keadaan Iris dan Hanon." usul Eyes yang disetujui oleh teman-temannya itu.

Mereka melangkah ke ruangan Hanon dan Iris, ruangan mereka berbeda namun berdekatan. Kedua gadis itu harus menjalani perawatan intensif selama satu bulan lebih karena penyakit mereka. Ayumu dan yang lain berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka. Akibat perkataan Hanon, mereka semua menjadi satu kesatuan yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain, dan berjanji agar tidak melihat kebelakang lagi namun terus melangkah menuju masa depan meskipun masa depan itu akan terasa pahit bagi mereka.

.

.

Satu minggu setelah kejadian itu...

Hiyono berdiri di depan pintu ruang perawatan Hanon. Ia termenung, kemarin ia baru saja menemui Kiyotaka lagi dan ia diberitahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, semuanya akan berakhir karena Kiyotaka akan memunculkan dirinya dihadapan Ayumu. Ia berfikir apakah ia masih diterima oleh yang lain seperti halnya Iris dan Hizumi ? Karena sesungguhnya Hiyono itu hanya peran yang ia mainkan demi skenario Kiyotaka. Ia tidak tega bila mereka semua tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Hiyono itu hanya karakter fiktif, tidak pernah ada di dunia ini. Dadanya terasa sesak, ia membenci Kiyotaka, ia membenci dirinya juga, mengapa ia menjalankan rencana Kiyotaka dan hanya bisa diam melihat Ayumu dan Hizumi yang diadu domba. Hiyono tak kuasa bila harus mengingat takdir antara Ayumu dan Hizumi adalah saling membunuh.

"Gadis berkepang... ?" sapa seorang gadis dengan kursi rodanya. Ia bermaksud untuk mengunjungi Hanon.

"I-Iris Weisheit ?" Hiyono tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Iris, karena sesungguhnya Iris baru saja sadar dari tidurnya yang panjang.

"Kau mau mengunjugi Hanon?" tanya Iris

"Ah, tadi aku sudah mengunjunginya." jawab Hiyono

"Bagaimana keadaan Hanon?" tanya Iris lagi

"Dia... masih belum sadar." kata Hiyono

"Begitu..." kata Iris terlihat sedih lalu ia berkata, "aku akan menjenguknya"

"Silahkan." kata Hiyono membukakan pintu kamar dimana Hanon dirawat

"Terima kasih, gadis berkepang." kata Iris

"Sama-sama~ kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Ja!" kata Hiyono lalu pergi

Iris lalu masuk ke dalam kamar dan terlihat sedih ketika melihat keadaan Hanon. Begitu banyak jarum dan selang yang tersambung pada tubuh Hanon. Dan Hanon juga mengenakan alat bantu pernafasan yang tersambung ke tabung oksigen. Iris merasa sangat bersalah pada sahabatnya itu. Ia merasa tak pantas menjadi sahabat Hanon. Padahal ia telah mengkhianatinya, tapi Hanon tetap percaya padanya. Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Iris.

"Hanon, gomen ne. Hontou ni gomen nasai." kata Iris sambil menggenggam tangan Hanon dengan gemetar

"Gara-gara aku... Gara-gara aku kamu jadi seperti ini. Aku tak pantas jadi sahabatmu. Aku ini benar-benar tidak berguna." kata Iris lagi

"Loh? Iris?" terdengar suara Kanon dari belakang Iris. Terlihat Kanon dan Eyes yang sedang membuka pintu. ketihatannya mereka baru pulang dari suatu tempat sambil membawa sebuah bingkisan.

"Kanon-kun... Eyes-san..."

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Hanon pasti akan sangat senang." kata Kanon sambil tersenyum

"kumohon, jangan terlalu baik padaku. Gara-gara aku, Hanon jadi seperti ini." kata Iris menyesal

"Tak apa, seperti kata Eyes, kalau kami membunuhmu, sama saja dengan kami membunuh Hanon. kau orang yang sangat berarti bagi adik kami." kata Kanon

"Dan kondisi Hanon pun semakin hari semakin membaik. Kau tak perlu khawatir." kata Eyes

"Kalian bertiga sangat baik. Terima kasih." kata Iris berterima kasih dari lubuk hatinya. air matanya kembali jatuh dari kedua bola matanya.

"He-Hey ... jangan menangis dong, kalau kau menangis nanti Hanon jadi sedih...!" kata Kanon yang sedikit panik.

"Aku nggak sedih kok, hanya terharu... ano... sepertinya aku harus kembali ke ruanganku." sahut Iris yang mulai menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum kecil

"Mau Kanon antar?" tanya Eyes singkat, sepertinya Kanon melirik Eyes dengan perasaan kesal dan berkata _mau ngambil kesempatan lagi ya?_

"Ahaha tidak apa-apa... Kalian jaga Hanon saja! sudah yaaa... Ja ne!" Perlahan Iris mulai memutar roda pada kursinya menggunakan tangannya. Dan Ia pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Perlahan roda tersebut berputar secara perlahan namun, setelah sampai dipersimpangan lorong, kursi roda itu berhenti. Seseorang menghentikannya dengan menggengam kedua lengan kursi roda tersebut. Iris terkejut dan berusaha untuk mengetahui siapa yang ada di belakang dirinya kini.

"Konnichiwa, Iris-chan~" kata orang itu

"K-K-Kiyotaka-san?" Iris terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang menahan kursi rodanya

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" tanya Kiyotaka dengan santai

"Ukh..." iris tak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi akhirnya ia berkata, "... Baiklah."

Kiyotaka pun membawa Iris ke tempat lain, ia melangkah ke depan Iris. Meskipun Kiyotaka tidak mempunyai niat untuk mencelakai Iris, namun Iris tetap waspada.

"Iris-chan~ aku mau minta tolong padamu." kata Kiyotaka dengan tersenyum kecil.

Iris memandanginya, "minta tolong... apa?" tanya Iris, terlihat Kiyotaka mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari saku bajunya.

"Tolong sampaikan surat ini pada Ayumu~" sahutnya lalu ia membungkukkan badannya ke arah Iris dan berbisik di telinganya, "Aku harap kau tak akan membuka surat ini sebelum kau menyerahkannya pada Ayumu."

"Ukh..." seketika tubuh Iris bergetar, entah kenapa ia takut pada orang yang sedang tersenyum padanya itu

"Dan jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada Hanon-chan ya~ Aku harap dia cepat sembuh~ Bagaimana pun dia bukan seorang Blade Children dan orang yang cepat pulih sepertimu." kata Kiyotaka lalu berjalan pergi

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus menyerahkan surat ini pada Ayumu? batin Iris bimbang

**A/N : __****Yuri :** Aseeeek~ Iris Galau~~~ XD Kyahahaha~  
_**Ayame :** Alah, kayak yang ngomong nggak aja. =3= *langsung kabur*_  
_**Yuri :** Aya-chaaaaan! DX *ngejar Ayame*_

"Loh? Iris? Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang Iris

"Hizumi... Ayumu-kun..." Iris tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan

"Loh? Kamu megang apa? Bukannya Eyes sama Kanon udah ngelunasin bayaran Rumah Sakit?" tanya Hizumi sambil mengambil surat yang berada di tangan Iris

"Ano... Kore wa..." Iris terlihat sangat gugup

"... Ayumu, ini untukmu. Dari Kiyotaka."kata Hizumi dengat nada yang dingin sambil menyerahkan surat itu pada Ayumu

Lalu Ayumu menerima surat itu dan langsung membukanya. Ia terlihat membaca surat dari Kiyotaka yang ditujukan padanya dengan serius. Setelah membaca surat itu, mukanya terlihat masam lalu ia meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya ke lantai.

"Hei, hei, nggak boleh buang sampah sembarangan di Rumah Sakit loh." kata Hizumi memungut kertas surat Kiyotaka lalu membacanya. setelah membacanya pun muka Hizumi terlihat pucat.

"Ini..."

* * *

~TBC~

* * *

**Yuri :** Yahoo~~~ Setelah sekian lama keabisan ide, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga~~~ XD XD XD *joget gaje*

**Ayame :** Ayo readers~ Kira-kira apa isi surat Kiyotaka?

**Yuri :** SURAT CINTA! XD KYAAA! YAOI YANG INCEST! XD XD XD

**Ayumu :** Apa-apaan itu? Nggak sudi!

**Yuri :** Huuuuh, Ayu-kun jahat! Aya-chaaaan! kita potong gaji Ayumu!

**Ayumu :** Dia itu kenapa sih?

**Ayame :** Gila karena mau UKK mungkin... ._.

**Hanon :** Ano, ngomong-ngomong aku kapan sembuhnya?

**Kanon :** Iya! Nggak adil! Ini diskriminasi namanya! Authors-nya curang!

**Ayame :** Kapan-kapan kalo inget~ Hahaha~ XD

**Eyes :** Pilih kasih.

**Yuri :** KYAAAA! ADA EYES SAMA KANON! AKU MAU LIAT ADEGAN YAOI KALIAN YANG DI ENDING SPIRAL DOOONG! XD XD XD AYO~ PRAKTEKIN SEKARANG JUGA~~~

**Kanon :** WOY! itu capslocknya matiin dong!

**Eyes :** Ogah. *ngeloyor sambil narik Hanon*

**Yuri :** Yaaaah, Eyes pergi! Ya udah, Ayumu sama Kanon aja~~~ XD Ayo praktekin adegan yaoi kaliaaan~

**Ayumu + Kanon :** NGGAK AKAN, GILA! *jitak Yuri*

**Ayame :** Oke, sebelum Yuri bertambah gila, mendingan kita akhiri saja chapter ini. =="

**Yuri :** Jangan lupa Review-nya ya~ Yang review ntar aku kasih foto Ayumu X Kanon deh~ Kyahaha~ *dibunuh Kanon*


	9. Chapter 9

**Yuri + Ayame : **Konnichiwa minna-saaan~  
**Yuri :** Balik lagi sama kami Ayame dan Yuri, Authors gaje kelamaan hiatus. XD  
**Ayame :** Hiatus aja bangga. Saking lama hiatus ampe kebawa mimpi tuh.  
**Yuri :** Jangan buka rahasia perusahaan dong Aya-chan =3= Kan serem mimpiin Blade Children nyandra keluarga kita sama Fancier plus si Sumur. =w=  
**Ayame :** Dia malah buka rahasia sendiri. ==")  
**Kanon :** Kenapa adikku punya owner sebodoh itu sih =="  
**Ayame :** Turut berduka cita. gimana? mau lanjut gak? Kalau nggak, kita hiatus lagi.  
**Iris :** *simpang tiga* ka-kamu... *ambil pistol* AKAN MATI DI SINI!  
**Ayame :** tamatlah riwayatku ._. *kabur ke fandom lain sambil bawa kabur Yuri*  
**Iris :** Tangkap ikan-ikan teri itu!  
**Hanon :** Ano.. Daripada makin ngaco, mending kita nyemplung aja ke ceritanya~ ^^ **Spiral** itu punya **Kyo ****Eichiroda** dan **Eita Mizuno.  
****Kanone :** GYAAA! ADE GUE KELAMAAN GA NGEKSIS JADI OOC! DX  
**Hizumi :** Nyo~ Jangan lupa, Kanon-kun punya 2 Authors gaje itu, Aku property pribadi Ayame dan Eyes itu souvenirnya Yuri~ XD

* * *

The Last Battle

* * *

Iris menatap kedua pemuda di hadapannya yang terlihat pucat setelah melihat surat dari Kiyotaka. Ia berusaha menggapai surat yang terjatuh ke lantai karena Hizumi menjatuhkan selembar kertas bercorak barbie berwarna full pink itu ke lantai.  
_**A/N : Kanon : **WOY! INI BUKAN FANDOM HUMOR! *ambil pistol***  
Yuri + Ayame :** Gomen~ Kelamaan hiatus~ v(=w=)v v(=w=)v #watados_

Maaf, kami ulangi.

Iris berusaha menggapai surat yang terjatuh ke lantai itu karena tangan Hizumi yang mendadak lemas setelah membaca surat itu. Tapi posisinya yang berada di kursi roda menghambat gerakannya, ia kesulitan untuk mengambil surat itu. Lalu ada sebuah tangan yang mengambilkan surat itu dan meletakkannya di pengkuan Iris. Iris menatap orang yang menolongnya itu, seorang pemuda dengan manik coklat yang dulu sangat ia benci – Kanon Hilbert.

"_Dozo_. Kau itu seharusnya minta bantuan orang lain saja." ucap Kanon yang tersenyum hangat.

"Ah... terima kasih." sahut Iris.

"Loh? Ayumu, Hizumi, kalian kenapa?" tanya Kanon yang kebingungan melihat ekspresi Ayumu dan Hizumi.

"Ano.. mungkin karena surat ini." jawab Iris yang kini menyodorkan secarik kertas yang tadi diambilkan oleh kanon.

"Itu surat tagihan? Bukankah telah kubayar?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan... ini surat dari Kiyotaka-sama" kata Iris dengan lirih.

Mendengar hal itu, Kanon terkejut. Diambilnya surat itu dari tangan Iris, lalu, ia membacanya. kembali, Iris melihat hal yang sama. Kanon mengembalikan secarik kertas itu dengan wajah pasi. kini, Kanon tak bisa berkata apapun. Iris yang penasaran pun akhirnya membaca surat dari "Sang Dewa" itu.

_dear Ayumu.._

_Aniki kangen deech~ ketemuan yuuk~ Ditunggu di Parung jam 12 malem~ Yuk mari~_

_-Cap Bibir  
Kiyotaka_

_**A/N : Yuri : **BUKAAAN! BUKAN YANG ITU! KIYOTAKAAA! KAMU SALAH NGAMBIL KERTAS TAU!  
**Kiyotaka : **Oh iya ya.. Ahaha.. Gomen.. gomen..  
**Ayame : **Aku nggak heran kenapa mereka jadi patung begitu. Iris, itu salah kertas. Baca yang ini. *ngasih surat ke iris*_

_Kepada Narumi Ayumu dan Blade Children,_

_Aku turut berduka atas apa yang terjadi pada Hanon dan Iris-chan. Aku tahu kalian sudah muak dengan permainanku, terutama kalian, Hizumi, Kanon dan Eyes. Bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan semua ini? Aku beri kalian waktu untuk mempersiakan diri selama 1 minggu dari sekarang. Aku harap kalian tak mengecewakanku karena ini adalah penentuan bagi Blade Children, apakah mereka layak hidup atau tidak._

_Narumi Kiyotaka._

Iris pun ikut terkejut. Tangannya pun bergetar dan kembali memandangi ketiga pemuda yang berada di hadapannya itu. Akhirnya, Kiyotaka telah menentukan saat penentuan bagi Blade Children. Tak lama kemudian, Ayumu yang sedari tadi tenggelam dalam pikirannya kini kembali sadar.

"Kanon, panggil yang lain ke kamar Iris! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." perintah Ayumu dengan tegas. Kanon pun mengangguk dan bergegas melaksanakan perintah Ayumu.

.

.

Di ruang rawat Iris, Ayumu, Hiyono dan Blade Children pun hanya diam. Setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi dari Ayumu, atmosfir dalam ruangan itu berubah menjadi tegang. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara – sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Narumi kecil, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Rio akirnya memecah keheningan

"Ya. Pikiranku sudah buntu. Apapun keputusanku, aku akan berusaha melakukannya sebaik mungkin" kata Kousuke menyerah, ia sama sekali tak bisa membuat rencana lagi – bagaimana pun kali ini yang mereka hadapi adalah seorang Kiyotaka, Sang Dewa penentu nasib Blade Children.

"Loh? Bukannya kau yang memang pendek akal ya Kousuke?" ejek Ryoko

"_Urusai_!" kata Kousuke, kali ini ia berusaha untuk serius dan mengabaikan emosinya yang mudah terbawa suasana itu.

"Menurut kalian, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa membunuh kakakku itu jalan terbaik?" tanya Ayumu pada Blade Children

"Aku yakin kau tahu jawabannya, Ayumu." jawab Eyes dengan dingin

"_Wakatta_.. Tapi, aku akan berusaha memikirkan cara bagaimana melawan Aniki tanpa membunuhnya. Beri waktu aku 3 hari untuk memikirkan rencananya. Selama 3 hari itu, kalian juga memikirkan strategi terbaik untuk membunuh Aniki dan mempersiapkan segalanya." kata Ayumu

"Baiklah kalau begitu." kata Rio setuju disusul anggukan dari Blade Children yang lainnya.

"Apa rapat ini sudah selesai? Aku harus menjaga Hanon lagi." kata Eyes

"Hei, hei.. Dia adikku! Kalau begitu, aku yang harus menjaganya." kata Kanon kesal karena selama ini Eyeslah yang lebih sering menjaga 'adik'nya itu.

"Kalau Hanon adikmu, berarti dia adikku juga. Ja." kata Eyes lalu keluar dari ruang rawat Iris dan pergi begitu saja dengan santai.

"_Matte_ Eyes!" kata Kanon berlari menyusul Eyes.

"Dasar mereka itu, _Hanon-complex_ mereka sudah parah ya. Ahahaha." kata Hiyono sambil bersweat drop-ria.

"Lupakan tingkah konyol mereka. 4 hari lagi, kita bertemu di sini untuk saling bertukar rencana dan membandingkan rencana siapa yang paling baik untuk semuanya." kata Ayumu

"Ano.. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Iris, ia tak ingin hanya berdiam diri saja ketika teman-temannya berada dalam keadaan genting seperti ini.

"Irisan bawang istirahat saja, serahkan semua pada kami. Kesembuhanmu saja sudah sangat membuatku senang." kata Hizumi, Iris yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa diam dengan muka yang memerah malu.

_Awas kau Air putih!_ _Akan aku buat dirimu tak bisa berkata-kata lagi_ _nanti! _gumam Iris dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, Kami pun pamit dulu." ucap Rio yang disusul oleh anggukan Ryoko juga Kousuke.

"Ya... Jangan lupa, kalian juga pikirkan strategi untuk melawan kakakku..." sahut Ayumu yang masih berwajah serius.

Ketiganya mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tinggalah Iris, Hizumi, Ayumu juga Hiyono yang masih berdiam diri. Tiba-tiba Ayumu memberi isyarat pada Hizumi agar mengikutinya.

"Hizumi, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu." ujar Ayumu, Hizumi pun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Ayumu.

"Ja Mata, Irisan bawaaang~ nanti aku balik lagi~ Jangan kangen yaaa~ Hiyono-san jagain Irisan bawangKu yaaa~" kata Hizumi sambil membelakangi Iris dan Hiyono, yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Wajah Iris kian memerah, ia tidak bisa membalas ucapan Hizumi. Namun, di dalam hatinya ia terus-terus menggerutu. Tingkah Hizumi memang aneh walaupun ia adalah seorang 'Devil'. Iris menyadari bahwa gadis berkepang yang berada di sebelahnya tersenyum lebar. Senyuman dari Hiyono itu penuh arti dan mencurigakan. Membuat tubuh Iris merinding.

"Nee... Iris-chan! Apa arti Hizumi bagimu?" tanya Hiyono yang masih mempertahankan senyumannya itu.

Iris terkejut, sudah ia duga Hiyono akan menanyakan hal-hal yang aneh. "Hiyono-san sendiri... Ayumu-kun... arti Ayumu-kun bagimu itu apa?" jawab Iris yang gugup, ia malah bertanya pada Hiyono dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

Hiyono terdiam, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Iris merasa heran melihat perubahan sikap Hiyono di depannya. Mata Hiyono yang indah itu berkaca-kaca. Terlebih, matanya bagai menyimpan beribu rahasia yang sukar terungkap. Tiba-tiba, sebuah pertanyaan melayang dalam pikiran Iris, sudah lama ia ingin tanyakan pada sang gadis berkepang itu. Mungkin, ini saat yang tepat baginya untuk mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

"Hiyono-san... Kau itu siapa?" tanya Iris yang kini berwajah serius.

"Aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang ingin selalu dekat dengan orang yang disukainya~ Demi cinta, nyawaku bukan apa-apa. Aih~ aku romantis sekali~" kata Hiyono, mendengar hal itu Iris hanya bisa sweat drop di tempat.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Nona Yuizaki! Sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, aku sudah curiga padamu. Tak ada orang luar yang terlibat dalam lingkaran takdir Blade Children. Semua yang terperangkap dalam lingkaran takdir ini hanyalah orang-orang yang bersangkutan saja, kau juga tahu itu. Tak mungkin kau hanya kebetulan terperangkap dalam tragedi ini." kata Iris menatap Hiyono dengan tajam.

"Hmm.. Pengamatanmu boleh juga, Nona Wisheit. Yah, siapapun aku, itu bukanlah hal penting. Yang penting sekarang adalah nasib Blade Children dan orang yang berharga bagimu itu." kata Hiyono lalu tersenyum geli seraya melirik Iris.

"A-Apa-apaan sikapmu itu? Dan apa maksudmu 'Orang yang berharga bagiku' itu?" kata Iris kelihatan salah tingkah.

"Tak perlu kujawab kau juga pasti tahu jawabannya. Yah, suatu saat kedokku pun akan terbongkar dengan sendirinya. Nah, Iris-chan, sebaiknya kau istirahat untuk mempersiapkan dirimu kalau kau mau ikut pertarungan. Aku pamit dulu, Mata Ne." kata Hiyono sambil berjalan ke arah pintu lalu pergi meninggalkan Iris yang terlihat cemas.

_Entah kenapa.. aku mempunyai perasaan buruk di pertarungan kali ini.._ Batin Iris dalam hati.

.

.

Di sisi lain, tak jauh dari kamar Iris, di kamar Hanon, Eyes dan Kanone hanya terdiam. Mereka berdua hanya menatapi 'adik' tersayang mereka itu. Sedari tadi Eyes duduk di samping tempat tidur Hanon dan memegangi tangan Hanon dengan erat. Sementara Kanon, Ia hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik onii-chan bagi Hanon itu. Sedikit jengkel, tapi apa mau dikata, hubungan Eyes dan Hanon sangat erat. Lagipula Hanon hanya menganggap pemuda berambut coklat tersebut sebagai kakaknya, tak lebih.

_** A/N :** **Ayame :**__Oooooh~ malangnya nasibmu nak!_**_  
Kanon : _**_URUSAI!_

Yang bisa Kanon lakukan saat ini adalah berdoa untuk kebahagian Hanon. Lalu, menyelesaikan 'permainan' yang diciptakan oleh Kiyotaka itu. Semuanya demi Hanon yang ia sayangi, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya yang ia cintai. Kanone tidak peduli dengan dirinya sendiri yang seorang Blade Children. Sebenarnya nyawanya lebih terancam dari siapa pun kalau ia tak bisa menjaga diri.

Ah, Tapi Kanon berbeda dengan Blade Children lain. Ia memiliki suatu harapan dan mengapa ia menjadi kuat. Bisa melindungi Eyes dan Hanon adalah mimpinya, tak lupa saudara-saudaranya yang lain, Blade Children. Dijuluki sebagai 'Malaikat' itu bukanlah suatu kebanggaan bagi Kanon, namun tanggung jawab.

"Kanon..." panggil Eyes tiba-tiba.

Kanon tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ada apa Eyes?" tanyanya.

"Kau... Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menyelesaikan Kiyotaka? Aku tahu kau sedang berfikir untuk itu." ucap Eyes yang masih lurus menatap Hanon.

Kanon menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya sedari tadi ya tidak memikirkan apapun kecuali kebahagian untuk Eyes dan Hanon. Ia menjadikan dirinya sebagai sosok yang ideal untuk jadi seorang kakak di mata Eyes dan Hanon.

"Aku... Akan melindungi kalian berdua. Nyawaku tidaklah penting, Aku bersumpah akan melindungi kalian berdua dan teman-teman yang lain!" ucap Kanon mantap.

"..." Eyes terdiam, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Kanon, "...Kanon, Menurutku... Hanon tidak mau mendengar kalimat itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kanon heran.

"_'Nyawaku tidaklah penting'_. Kurasa Hanon akan menangis mendengarnya, bagaimana pun juga.. Kau adalah orang yang berharga bagi Hanon. Tidak, bukan Hanon saja." Eyes menghentikan ucapannya sebentar, "Bagiku kau adalah seseorang yang berharga. Yah.. walaupun posisimu ada di bawah Hanon sih."

"E-Eyes..." Kanon merasa jengkel mendengar kalimat terakhir dari ucapan Eyes itu, "Terima kasih Eyes. Kurasa kau benar..."

"Kau itu, selalu mengutamakan orang lain dibanding dirimu sendiri. Sekali-kali bersikaplah egois sedikit demi dirimu sendiri. Nikmati hidupmu sedikit." saran Eyes sambil menyingkirkan rambut Hanon yang menghalangi mata gadis itu.

"Ahahaha. Baiklah kalau itu saran darimu. Kalau begitu, aku boleh kan berkencan dengan Hanon sehari tanpa gangguanmu?" kata Kanon sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jangan harap aku membiarkan Hanon berjalan-jalan dengan serigala sepertimu." kata Eyes dengan santai.

"Kalau begitu aku akan _berkencan_ dengan para Hunters saja. Itu lebih baik demi semuanya. Terutama kau dan Hanon." kata Kanon pasrah di pojokan.

"Pokoknya, jangan sia-siakan nyawamu untuk melindungiku. Aku tahu tanggung jawabmu sangat besar. Aku pasti akan selalu ada untuk membantumu." kata Eyes

"Ya. Terima kasih untuk kebaikanmu. Setelah kau berkata seperti itu aku merasa bebanku berkurang sebagian." kata Kanon sambil tersenyum kepada adik laki-laki satu ayah-nya itu.

"Tak apa. Menjaga Hanon bukanlah urusan besar bagiku." kata Eyes sambil tersenyum tipis, namun senyuman itu terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata Kanon.

_Sudah kuduga itu yang dia maksud._Batin Kanon

"EYEEEEES! SUATU SAAT AKAN KUBERI PELAJARAN KAU!" kata Kanon sudah sampai puncak kesabarannya. Rasanya ia ingin mencabuti rambut keunguan pemuda bermarga Rutherford itu satu per satu.

.

.

Hizumi terkejut dengan apa yang Ayumu sampaikan di depannya. Ia sama sekali tak habis fikir mengapa cowok yang disebut _'The Next God'_ itu bisa berbicara hal yang sangat konyol baginya.

"Jangan bercanda, Ayumu! Tak ada harapan apa maksudmu?" seru Hizumi.

Ayumu terdiam, jauh di dalam hatinya. Ayumu masih bimbang apa yang harus ia lakukan jika ia benar akan membunuh kakaknya itu. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Sementara Hizumi masih menatapnya jengkel. Ayumu masih berfikir keras, jika Anikinya itu mati, apa yang akan terjadi pada kakak iparnya itu? Tak mungkin ia akan bicara dengan lantang kalau ia yang membunuh Anikinya itu 'kan?

"Ayumu! Kuberitahu ya, jika kau tak serius dengan hal ini... Mau kau apakan kepercayaan para Blade Children itu padamu, hah?" kini Hizumi mencoba menggertak Ayumu dengan perkataannya. Ia tak mau rekannya itu terpuruk dalam kebimbangan.

"Aku tahu... tapi.." Ayumu masih berfikir dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat jatuh itu.

Hizumi geram, ia hilang kesabaran melihat Ayumu yang ternyata masih bimbang itu, "Begini! Kita tak ada waktu untuk _menggalau_! Kukira kau serius mengenai hal ini dan ternyata kau hanya besar omong! Jika kau terus seperti ini, Aku yang akan maju sendirian! Nah dari sekarang tentukan sikapmu!"

"Ingat Ayumu... Kau atau Aku yang merubah nasib Blade Children. Tapi... Aku yakin, Kau bisa melakukannya jika kita bekerja sama. Bukankah itu yang kau maksud tadi? Kuakui, Aku dan Blade Children membutuhkanmu. Tidak, bukan hanya kami tapi Hunter, Watcher dan Saver pun membutuhkanmu!"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Hizumi pun pergi dan menghilang dari mata Ayumu. Mata Ayumu terbelalak setelah mendengar perkataan dari pemuda dengan rambut jabrik berwarna mint itu. Entah apa yang ia rasa, namun kekuatan dan rasa percaya dirinya seakan bangkit lagi. Benar, bukan hanya Blade Children namun yang hidup yang lain pun dipertaruhkan.

Kini semua tergantung pada keputusan yang akan ia buat. Membunuh Kiyotaka dan membuat nasib baru bagi Blade Children, atau tetap membiarkan Aniki-nya tetap hidup dan kembali mempermainkan nasib semua orang. Hanya dua pilihan itu yang ia miliki sekarang. Ayumu pun menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah terjerat dalam perangkap Aniki-nya itu dan tiap harinya ia terjerat semakin dalam.

"Aniki.. sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan?" kata Ayumu dengan pelan lalu mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya itu.

"Ayumu? Kau kenapa? Tadi aku melihat Hizumi keluar rumah. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Hiyono yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sisi Ayumu. Ayumu yang tampaknya sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Hiyono itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan gadis berkepang itu.

"Ayumu?" Hiyono tampak cemas melihat Ayumu yang sekilas terlihat putus asa.

"_Daijoubu_. Ayo bantu aku menyusun rencana." kata Ayumu sambil beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

"Rencana mengalahkan kakakmu tanpa harus membunuhnya?" tanya Hiyono. Ayumu tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu melainkan hanya tersenyum misterius.

.

.

Sesuai dengan perjanjian, Ayumu dan Blade Children pun berkumpul di ruang rawat Iris untuk mengadakan kesepakatan bagaimana cara menghadapi _'The God' _Yang telah menantang mereka secara terang-terangan. Kali ini mereka tampak serius dan tak ada keinginan untuk bercanda. Hizumi pun begitu, ia menatap Ayumu dengan dingin. Ia tak mau lagi mendengar curhatan Ayumu yang malah membuatnya ikutan galau.

"Jadi... Narumi kecil, apa rencanamu untuk Anikimu itu?" tanya Rio mengawali pembicaraan.

Ayumu mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk itu, "Pertama, kita harus mencari _battle field_ yang menguntungkan bagi kita. Kalian tahu seberapa cerdiknya Aniki kan?"

"Jadi, kau berniat menghabisi kakakmu itu?" kata Kousuke bersemangat.

".. tak ada pilihan lain. Aku tak mau kalian terus menderita. Ini keputusanku. Aku sudah muak dipermainkan oleh Anikiku terus." kata Ayumu menatap Blade Children dengan tatapan optimis yang dibalas dengan senyuman dari Blade Children.

"Kalau soal itu, kami sudah persiapkan semuanya." kata Rio tersenyum lalu membuka gulingan kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hiyono kebingungan.

Kousuke mendelik, "Ini kertas yang digulung, dalemnya? mau tahu? mau tahu?" rupanya pemuda jabrik ini berniat mengikuti gurunya, yaitu us-_urusai_! Kembali ke topik. Ryoko yang mulai mencium keisengan Kousuke pun hanya bisa menendang pemuda itu.

"Lawakanmu kali ini garing, Kousuke!" cela Ryoko, "Kau merubah suasana dengan drastis!"

"Sudah-sudah, nah.. Ini peta sebuah pabrik tua yang sudah tidak dipergunakan lagi." kata Rio yang kembali membawa semuanya menjadi serius.

Ayumu memperlajari peta tersebut. Sementara Rio kembali memperjelas maksud mengapa Blade children memilih tempat itu untuk menjadi 'kuburan' Kiyotaka. Mereka kembali berbincang mengenai hal ini. Namun, Iris yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka melihat bayangan seseorang yang memberi kode padanya. Ia tahu siapa yang ada di balik pintu tersebut dan pikirannya tertuju pada Hanon yang berada di ruang rawatnya sendirian. Kanon dan Eyes masih terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan Ayumu dan yang lain. Ia tidak mau mengganggu mereka menyusun rencana. Tetapi, orang yang ada di sana itu, mungkin akan membahayakan keselamatan Hanon.

Iris segera menuruni tempat tidur dan berniat untuk menyelinap dari kamarnya sendiri, tanpa diketahui oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Namun, ia tahu sang gadis berkepang mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Ia tidak bisa pergi untuk saat ini. Pikirannya cemas dan ia kembali duduk di tempat tidurnya. Hiyono hanya tersenyum melihat Iris seperti itu.

_Kiyotaka-sama... Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Hanon?_ gumam Iris, ia masih tetap berkutat di pikirannya.

"Irisan bawang! Sudah saatnya kau minum obat~" tiba-tiba Hizumi mengalihkan topik pembicaraan saat ia melihat jam di dinding.

"Aku lupa.." sahut Iris, Hizumi memberinya beberapa tablet yang ukurannya tidak seragam. Kemudian menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas. Tanpa komando lagi, Iris meminumnya.

"Ah iya... Aku harus melihat keadaan Hanon! Dia sudah telalu lama kutinggal!" ucap Kanon yang berniat keluar dari ruangan itu.

Eyes mendelik, "Jangan kabur dari rapat, Kanon!"

"Itu benar! Ini rapat untuk pertarungan terakhir kita lho!" timpal Hiyono usil.

"U_rusai!_ Iya iya! Aku tahu!" sahut Kanon yang malah membanting pintu yang baru saja ia buka. Ia menatap Eyes dengan kesal dan membatin '_Awas kau Eyes! Suatu saat akan kubuat perhitungan denganmu'_

"Baiklah, sekarang kita persiapkan segala sesuatunya. Rio bisa kau antar aku ke gudang tua itu?" tanya Ayumu pada Rio.

Gadis manis berkuncir dua itu pun mengangguk, "Menurutku, sebaiknya kita semua ke sana. Bantu aku merangkai 'mainan'ku~" sahutnya.

"_Souka._" sahut Ayumu, "Kalau begitu, mari kita bergegas."

Eyes nampak berfikir lalu berdiri dan berkata, "Aku mau jaga Ha-"

"Iris-chaaan~ Kamu jagain Hanon yaah~ Nah Eyes~ kamu juga ikut! _IKU YO~_" seru Kanon yang segera menarik Eyes dan memborgol lengan Eyes di salah satu lengannya.

"I-Iya.." sahut Iris yang sedikit merinding melihat wajah Kanon yang tersenyum penuh arti itu, "Hizumi... Apa penyakit _Hanon-complex_ nggak bisa sembuh ya?" bisik Iris pada Hizumi.

"A-ahaha itu sih mereka yang sudah gila, Irisan bawang!" sahut Hizumi yang sebenarnya tidak tahu mau menjawab apa.

.

.

Lembaran-lembaran kertas itu masih ia baca. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau kini ia telah sadar dan tidak ada yang tahu pula siapa pengirim surat itu kecuali dirinya sendiri. Tekadnya kini bulat, Ia sudah tak mau melihat semuanya menderita. Andai perintah dari surat ini ia laksanakan dan bila penderitaan_ Aniki_ dan _Onii-chan_nya berakhir itu tidak apa-apa. Gadis itu menyadari seseorang membuka pintu yang tak jauh dari tempatnya terduduk. Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda, Iris, yang duduk di kursi roda-lah yang berada di ujung pintu tersebut. Matanya melihat lurus ke arah gadis yang kini memperhatikan Iris.

"Ha...Hanon-chan.. Syukurlah.. syukurlah kau sudah sadar." kata Iris memajukan kursi rodanya untuk mendekat kepada Hanon. Ia tak bisa membendung rasa bahagianya karena sahabatnya yang berharga itu telah sadarkan diri.

"Iris-chan.. aku punya permintaan padamu." kata Hanon dengan pelan namun intonasi suaranya membuat jantung Iris tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Inikah yang ia khawatirkan selama ini?

Hanon pun mengangkat mukanya dan memperlihatkan senyumannya. Tapi Iris yang sudah sangat mengenal Hanon tahu persis bahwa senyuman itu bukan senyuman Hanon yang biasa. Sekilas terlihat kesedihan dan permintaan maaf yang tergambar di senyum gadis Hilbert itu. Iris membalas senyuman itu dengan senyum lembutnya yang mengisyaratkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia mengerti betul apa yang Hanon maksud.

"Tak apa, Hanon-chan. Kalau kau percaya ini yang terbaik untuk semuanya, aku tak akan sungkan." kata Iris lalu memeluk gadis beriris coklat yang kemudian terisak di pelukannya itu. Tapi sudah tidak ada keraguan dalam hati kedua gadis itu.

.

.

Kini, Narumi Kiyotaka - Sang Dewa yang selama ini berada di balik layar dan mengatur kehidupan para Blade Children, terpojok. Di belakangnya tak ada lagi jalan untuk kabur, hanya ada sebuah pintu yang hanya bisa dibuka dari luar saja. Di depannya juga sudah tak ada kesempatan untuk kabur karena _otouto_nya beserta Blade Children dan Hizumi ditambah gadis berkepang telah mengelilinginya dengan posisi siap untuk menarik pelatuk yang mengarah kepada dirinya.

"Wah wah.. rasanya sudah tak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk lari ya. Kalian kejam." kata Kiyotaka sambil mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya.

"Kau yang meminta semua ini, _Aniki_." kata Ayumu dengan tegas, kali ini ia tak bisa dan tak boleh mengampuni kakaknya yang menyeretnya ke dalam kasus Blade Children dan memaksanya menjadi _The Next God_. Ia tak mau hidupnya terus berada dalam bayangan kakaknya itu.

"Baiklah, kalian menang. Tapi aku punya permintaan pada cara kematianku." kata Kiyotaka sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tenang saja Kiyotaka-sama, aku sudah mempersiapkan semua mainanku untuk membunuhmu. Silahkan pilih salah satu." kata Rio tersenyum puas.

"Kau tak perlu mengaktifkan bom-mu dan membahayakan yang lain. Kalian semua cukup menembakku dari posisi kalian masing-masing." kata Kiyotaka menatap satu per satu anak-anak Yaiba.

_Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan?_ Batin Eyes dalam hati, ia mendadak memiliki perasaan yang membuatnya tidak nyaman, tiba-tiba ia merasa begitu cemas. Ia pun menatap Kanon yang ekspresinya tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Ia menyapukan pandangannya kepada rekan-rekannya, semua begitu mantap dengan tekad untuk membunuh Kiyotaka kecuali satu, terlihat keraguan di mata _The Next Devil. _Ada sesuatu yang salah.

Perasaan Eyes semakin bercampur aduk ketika Ayumu mengatakan bahwa jika itu keinginan Kiyotaka, mereka akan melakukannya. Ia ingin menghentikan semua ini meski ia tak tahu alasannya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas dalam pikiran Eyes. Lalu terdengar bisikan permintaan maaf dalam telinganya. Tidak. Ia tak ingin membayangkannya.

"Eyes? Kanon? Hizumi? Ada dengan kalian?" kata Kousuke yang menyadari bahwa ketiga rekannya itu memiliki ekspresi yang sama.

".. bukan apa-apa." kata Hizumi

"Nah.. sebaiknya kita selesaikan semua ini, Aniki." kata Ayumu menatap kakaknya dengan sorot mata yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan mundur lagi.

Tiba-tiba pintu di belakang Kiyotaka terbuka bersamaan dengan ditariknya pelatuk pistol oleh pasukan Ayumu minus Eyes, Hizumi dan Kanon. Terlihat dua sosok pemudi melindungi Kiyotaka.

"Jangan tembak!" teriak Eyes, Hizumi dan Kanon. Tapi terlambat, kelima pelatuk itu sudah ditekan dan peluru-peluru itu sudah bersarang di tubuh kedua gadis tersebut.

"IRIS!" "HANON!"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

**Ayame** : Nah loh! Dua-duanya ketembak!

**Yuri** : Mau dong ditembak Kanon ama Eyes~ Kuterima dua-duanya kok~

**Ayame** : BUKAN TEMBAK YANG BEGITUAN YURII! *sweat drop*

**Yuri** : Ohohohohoho~ *ketawa ala Nodame*

**Kanon** : Dia kenapa sih? Lama-lama gue ngeri sama dia. *ngejauhin Hanon*

**Hizumi** : Mungkin efek UAS. ._.

**Eyes** : Terserah. Minna. Mohon Reviewnya.

**Yuri** : HEEEEH? Omakenya cuma segini? AApa-apaan itu? Kita udah lama nggak ngeksis kok dikasih jatah ngeksisnya dikit banget?

**Ayame** : Iya! Kita juga kan pengen eksis! DX Meski kita random dan nggak keren kayak kalian!

**Iris** : Kayaknya peran aku sama Hanon yang udah lama nggak nongol dikit banget deh.

**Hanon** : Iya.. aku juga baru bangun masa' udah ketembak lagi?

**Ayame** : Salahkan Yuri-chan! Itu salah Yuri-chan! Dia yang punya ide! Dia yang ngetik bagian mereka ketembak! *kabur ke fandom lain*

**Yuri** : Tunggu aku! Itu bukan salahku! DX DX

**Kanon + Hizumi** : KEJAR MEREKAAAA! *sambil narik Eyes*

**Hanon** : _Ara.._ seperti biasa omakenya kacau.

**Iris** : Oke, sebelom semua ini makin ngaco..

**Iris + Hanon** : Mohon Reviewnya minna-san ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Ayame + Yuri :** KONNICHIWAAAA MINNA-SAMAAA!  
**Hizumi :** akhirnya mereka balik lagi ke sini..  
**Kanon :** itu setelah kita ancam kalau cerita ini gak diselesain kita bakal masuk ke mimpi mereka lagi…  
**Yuri :**dan itu lebih serem dari pada mimpi yang horror..  
**Ayame :** lupakan! Soalnya kita sudah ada di sini^^  
**Yuri :** haaaai!  
**Ayame :** Nah Hanon-chan~ Iris-chan~ sudah siapkah kalian balas dendam? XD  
**Iris :**bukannya kita ketembak?  
**Hanon :** kok balas dendam?  
**Eyes :** Dia lagi kena Marchen syndrome…  
**Yuri :** Oke! Mulai detik ini nggak ada kata bercanda! Yang bercanda akan aku kelitikin sampai mati! Ahahahaha  
**Ayame :** e-eh… kalo gitu… seperti biasa.. Nah Iris-chan~ Hanon-chan baca mantranya^^  
**Hanon, Iris :** Menurut kabar yang tersebar Kanon itu _chain_nya mereka berdua…  
**Hanon :** lalu Onii-chan itu furniturenya Yuri-sama^^  
**Iris :** menurut dongeng yang aku baca, si air putih accessoriesnya Ayame-sama…  
**All chara :** mari kita mulai ceritanya~

* * *

Last Hope

* * *

Kiyotaka tersenyum kecut melihat Blade Children menjatuhkan pistol yang telah mereka gunakan untuk mencoba menembak dirinya. Kedua gadis yang ada di depannya terjatuh pula dengan tak berdaya. Dengan sigap pria berambut coklat itu menahan mereka berdua dengan kedua tangannya. Teriakan-teriakan yang memanggil keduanya mungkin tak bisa mereka dengar lagi.

"PANGGIL AMBULANS!" perintah Ayumu.

.

.

_Arigatou… Aku tidak pernah menyesali semuanya. Aku senang, sampai saat terakhirku, aku bisa menghilangkan rasa dendam ini. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kugambarkan. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman seperti kalian, terutama Hizumi dan Hanon-chan. Terima kasih… Terima kasih telah menerimaku. Kini, aku tidak merasa aku sendirian lagi. Mungkin dengan ini pula semua dosaku pada orang-orang yang kubunuh saat itu terhapus. Sekali lagi, aku tidak pernah menyesal terlibat dalam lingkaran takdir yang Kiyotaka-sama buat. Lingkaran takdir ini membuatku bertemu dengan teman-teman yang sangat berharga._

_Begitu banyak waktu yang kulalui bersama kalian berdua, Hizumi, Hanon-chan. Aku senang bisa bertemu kalian. Kalian sangat berarti bagiku. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan kalian di hidupku.  
_

_Untukmu Hizumi, apapun akan kulakukan agar kamu tidak menderita lagi. Maaf mungkin aku hidup dengan diburu waktu namun dengan ini semua penderitaanmu, Ayumu dan Blade Children berakhir. Aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti. Mungkin saat itu, Aku akan menepati janjiku pada diriku sendiri. Janji di mana aku takkan meninggalkan Hizumi selamanya. Tapi, Hizumi… Yakinlah, jangan salahkan dirimu atas sikapku yang egois ini. Aku.. mencintaimu…_

_Untukmu Hanon-chan, sahabat pertama dan terakhirku. Mati bersamamu adalah impian terbesar dalam hidupku. Sampai saat ini juga, kau mengajariku banyak hal. Maafkan aku, di awal kita bertemu aku selalu mencelakaimu. Demo, sikapmu yang tulus memaafkanku itu membuat hatiku luluh, dan rasa dendamku berubah menjadi sayang. Aku harap jika kita bisa terlahir kembali nanti, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi. Dengan lebih baik. Terakhir, setelah ini kita akan terus bersama 'kan? Ya… aku harap kita selalu bersama karena, persahabatan kita abadi 'kan? Nee?_

.

.

_Salju.. di duniaku.. sedang turun salju dengan hening. Suara-suara perlahan menjauh, nafasku pun sudah tak terdengar lagi.. Apakah ini akhir dalam kehidupanku?_

_Jika ini memang akhir dari kehidupanku, tak apa.. Tidak ada yang harus kusesalkan lagi. Ini semua adalah jalan yang kupilih dengan Iris-chan. Tapi.. jika diberi kesempatan lagi, aku ingin meminta maaf dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semuanya.. Iris-chan, Aniki, Onii-chan, Ayumu-kun, Hiyono-san, Rio-chan, Kousuke-kun, Ryo-chan.. Terima kasih karena kalian selalu membuatku tersenyum dam membuat hidupku bahagia. Maaf jika selama ini aku yang lemah dan cengeng selalu merepotkan kalian semua. Terlebih lagi pada Iris-chan, Aniki dan Onii-chan.. kalian membuatku merasa hidupku berarti dan tak sia-sia._

_Iris-chan.. terima kasih.. terima kasih untuk semua kenangan yang telah kau berikan padaku. Kau telah mengajariku banyak hal, kau sudah mengajariku arti sahabat yang sesungguhnya. Sabahatku satu-satunya.. Maaf aku sampai melibatkanmu dalam rencana bodohku. Apa kau masih hidup? Aku harap kau selamat. Tapi, rasanya mati bersamamu seperti ini pun membuatku sangat bahagia. Tidak, kita akan terus bersama. Jika kita dilahirkan kembali.. kita pasti akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti.. karena aku percaya.. persahabatan kita abadi. Berkat kau.. aku mengerti arti hidup yang sesungguhnya._

_Aniki.. bukan.. Kanon Hilbert. Gomen nasai.. Maafkan aku yang selalu merepotkanmu. Aku selalu menjadi bebanmu selama ini. Kau selalu bersusah payah melindungiku agar tak terlibat urusan Blade Children meski tau tahu cepat atau lambat aku akan ikut dalam roda takdir tanpa harapan ini. Kau adalah Malaikat yang selalu menjagaku. Kau tidak pernah menghiraukan seberapa sakitnya dirimu. Dan yang kau inginkan adalah kebahagiaanku. Terima kasih selama ini kau terus menjagaku dan mencintaiku apa adanya. Maafkan aku yang tak membalas perasaanmu meskipun aku tahu benar apa yang telah kau rasakan sejak dulu. Dengan melindungimu seperti inilah yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas semua jasamu meski aku tahu hatimu akan semakin hancur. Maafkan aku.. tapi inilah jalan yang kupilih._

_Eyes Rutherford.. kau adalah bintang bagiku.. pada awalnya.. meski kau selalu menjauhiku.. selalu menghindari kontak denganku, tapi kau selalu ada dan mengawasiku dari jauh. Kau selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkanmu. Meski pertemuan kita begitu singkat, tetapi tanpa aku sadari, mataku selalu tertuju pada dirimu. Memanggilmu kembali dengan 'Onii-chan' adalah suatu anugerah bagiku. Meski sejujurnya aku menginginkan lebih dari menjadi sesosok adik di matamu. Egoiskah aku? Aku tahu, Aku selalu membuatmu menderita dengan kehadiranku. Tapi tak apa, setidaknya penderitaan terberatmu usai sudah. Onii-chan.. bukan.. Eyes-kun, Aku mencintaimu.. sangat. Tapi aku sudah tak bisa mengatakannya lagi._

.

.

Ayumu menatap langit yang mendung. Ia berpakaian serba hitam dan melihat Blade Children yang terlihat murung. Pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa menyelematkan siapa-siapa. Anikinya terlalu sempurna untuk ia kalahkan, atau Anikinya terlalu lemah sampai-sampai ia dilindungi kedua gadis yang seharusnya terus hidup hingga saat ini?

Pemakaman. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun begitu menyedihkan. Bunga krisan bertebaran di setiap sudut ruangan. Bunga krisan yang berwarna putih itu seolah melambangkan ketulusan hati kedua gadis yang tertidur dengan tenang di dalam peti mati. Tidak terdapat bunga-bunga lain, kecuali beberapa tangkai bunga Iris yang Kiyotaka genggam di tangannya. Ia terlihat sangat menyesalkan kejadian ini. Namun, tak ia sangka pula kedua gadis itu mengikuti perintah dari suratnya. Hanon dan Iris.

"Bunga-bunga ini aku persembahkan untuk kalian berdua…" kata Kiyotaka sambil menaruh bunga Iris itu di sisi masing-masing peti Iris dan Hanon. Lalu menatap sisi peti kedua sahabat itu.

Di sisi peti kedua gadis itu, tiga orang pemuda terus meneriakkan nama gadis yang berarti bagi mereka. Beharap kedua gadis itu menjawab panggilan mereka dan tersenyum hangat pada mereka. Mereka berharap semua ini hanyalah ilusi belaka. Tapi percuma.. ini adalah kenyataan. Meskipun pedih, inilah keadaan yang harus mereka hadapi. Kedua gadis itu - gadis yang mereka cintai, telah tiada. Seberapa banyakpun air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata mereka, sampai kapanpun mereka meneriakkan nama kedua gadis itu, Iris Weisheit dan Hanon Hilbert tak akan pernah membuka mata mereka lagi.. selamanya.

"Iris.. Iris.." Hizumi terus menggumamkan nama Iris sambil menatap wajah gadis yang dicintainya. Air matanya tak kunjung berhenti meski sudah berpuluh-puluh orang yang menghiburnya. Satu-satunya orang yang berharga bagi dirinya kini telah tiada. Gadis yang selama ini menjadi alasannya untuk hidup telah meninggalkan dirinya sendirian. Lalu, untuk siapa dia hidup sekarang?

"Hanon.. kenapa.. kenapa kau harus beakhir seperti ini? Ini semua salahku.. Maafkan aku Hanon.. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjagamu.." kata Kanon bersimpuh di tepi peti Hanon, bahkan ia tak menyadari kehadiran Sang Dewa di dekatnya. Yang dirinya pikirkan hanyalah Hanon, Hanon dan Hanon.

Eyes terlihat lebih tenang dibandingkan Kanon. Ia lalu mengusap air mata Kanon yang menjatuhi muka Hanon yang terlihat tertidur itu. Tapi tak ada yang memungkiri perasaan hancur dan kehilangan yang dirasakan pemuda beriris biru itu. Selama ini ia terus menahan perasaannya terhadap satu-satunya gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta itu. Ia berusaha menjauh agar tak terjadi sesuatu pada gadis yang dicintainya itu karena terperangkap dalam roda takdir Blade Children. Tapi usahanya selama ini sia-sia jika akhirnya seperti ini.

"Harapan kedua gadis ini terkabul, namun mereka sendirilah yang harus mengorbankan diri mereka demi semuanya tercapai." ucap Kiyotaka sembari beranjak dari panggung terakhir Hanon dan Iris.

"T-Tunggu!" seru Hizumi yang tiba-tiba bangkit, "Hanya ini? HANYA INI YANG BISA KAU BERIKAN PADA DUA ORANG GADIS YANG TELAH MENYELAMATKANMU, HAH?" Hizumi mencoba menguatkan hatinya.

"Bunga Iris itu... memiliki berbagai arti, terlebih bunga yang ada di samping mereka berdua. Cinta dan Harapan yang membutuhkan pengorbanan besar." gumam Kiyotaka, "Mereka hebat... mereka bagaikan bunga Iris yang akan terus mekar di sepanjang waktu."

"J-Jangan bercanda! kalau bukan karena permainanmu... Iris ... Iris mungkin masih ada di sini!" Hizumi kini berlari menghantam Kiyotaka dari belakang, namun Ayumu menghadangnya.

"Hentikan Hizumi, kau tidak mau mengotori pengorbanan Hanon dan Iris 'kan?" ucap Ayumu menenangkan, "Aniki... Kau kalah, kau kalah dari kekuatan yang dimiliki Hanon dan Iris, kau menyadarinya..."

"Ya.. mereka adalah gadis yang hebat.." kata Kiyotaka kembali menatap peti kedua gadis itu.

.

_"JA-JANGAN TEMBAK!"_ _teriakan ketiga pemuda itu tak dapat menghentikan peluru-peluru yang terlanjur ditembakkan tepat ke arah Kiyotaka. Tapi di depan Kiyotaka, berdiri dua orang gadis yang sedang menrentangkan tangan mereka - berusaha melindungi Kiyotaka. Tak ada keraguan dalam iris kedua gadis itu. Dengan kecepatan sepersekian detik, dua peluru telah menembus badan Iris dan tiga lainnya bersarang di tubuh Hanon._

_Tubuh Blade Children, Ayumu serta Hiyono mendadak lemas. Mereka pun menjatuhkan pistol mereka masing-masing. Ini berada di luar rencana mereka maupun rencana Kiyotaka. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa Hanon dan Iris yang benar-benar baru pulih bisa ada di hadapan mereka dan melindungi Sang Dewa. Tubuh kedua gadis itu pun ambruk, namun di tahan oleh Kiyotaka._

_"IRIS" teriak Hizumi melempar pistolnya dan berlari menghampiri Iris._

_"HANON!" Kanon dan Eyes berteriak secara bersamaan._

_Ketiga pemuda itu berlari menghampiri Kiyotaka yang menangkap tubuh kedua gadis itu. Hizumi terduduk lemas di hadapan Kiyotaka. Ia menggapai tubuh Iris dan memeluk gadis yang mengorbankan dirinya itu demi Kiyotaka. Sementara itu, Kanon segera mencengkram kerah Kiyotaka yang sebenarnya merasa bersalah. Tanpa segan lagi, sang pemuda bermanik coklat itu memukul wajah Kiyotaka, sampai Kiyotaka tersungkur di tanah._

_"PUAS KAU DENGAN SEMUA INI? DEWA APANYA?" seru Kanon sambil terengah-engah._

_Yang dipukul hanya diam dan memandangi kedua gadis yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Ayumu juga hanya bisa menyesali semuanya. Kini apa yang telah mereka lakukan itu menyebabkan kematian dua gadis yang seharusnya tidak terlibat dalam hal ini lagi._

_"Hanon masih bernafas!" kata Eyes dengan nada bergetar sambil memangku Hanon yang nafasnya tersenggal-senggal._

_"Iris! bertahanlah!" kata Hizumi sambil terus mengenggam erat tangan Iris._

_"Iris-chan! Hanon-chan! Gomen nasai.. gomen nasai.." kata Rio terisak seraya menghampiri kedua gadis yang tengah sekarat itu_

_"PANGGIL AMBULANS!" perintah Ayumu dengan lantang._

_Tanpa perlu diperintah untuk kedua kalinya, Hiyono segera menghubungi rumah sakit terdekat untuk mengirimkan mereka Ambulans. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Ambulans pun segera datang. Iris dan Hanon akan segera di bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Yang ikut di dalam Ambulans tentu saja Hizumi, Eyes dan Kanon. Ayumu dan lainnya akan menyusul setelah menyelesaikan urusan dengan Kiyotaka._

_".. O..Onii...-chan.." terdengar suara Hanon. Hanon tampak mulai sadarkan diri._

_"Hanon!" Eyes dan Kanon bersyukur karena 'imouto' mereka telah sadarkan diri._

_"Gomen ne.. lagi-lagi aku merepotkan kalian." kata Hanon tersenyum lemah. Suaranya kini menjadi sangat pelan._

_"Dasar Bodoh.. Jangan membuat Aniki takut.. Aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu." kata Kanon dengan suara bergetar. Ia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan Hanon, karena ia tak mau kehilangan keluarganya lagi dalam lingkaran takdir Blade Children yang menyedihkan ini._

_"Apa alasanmu melakukan ini, Hanon?" tanya Eyes sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hanon yang semakin dingin. Hanon hanya kembali tersenyum lemah._

_"Aku..." Hanon tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, "Kiyotaka-san memberikan buku hariannya padaku.. Dari buku itu, aku dapat merasakan bahwa Kiyotaka-san sendiri sudah menyerah dengan hidupnya. Dia menyesal.. sangat menyesal dan merasa bersalah dengan Blade Children.. Untuk itulah dia mengirimkan kalian surat, dia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya meski sebenarnya ia takut. Tapi kemarin ia datang ke kamarku dan mengatakan keadaannnya yang sebenarnya."_

_"Lalu dia memerintahkanmu untuk melakukan semua ini?" kata Kanon_

_"Iie.. Ini semua kulakukan atas kehendakku dan Iris-chan. Aku tak ingin kalian mengorbankan nyawa yang selama ini kalian perjuangkan. Dan Kiyotaka-san memberikanku surat yang berisi kalau akulah harapan terakhir Blade Children. Pertarungan final kalian kali ini tidak akan berdampak banyak karena sepak terjang kalian memperjuangkan Blade Children sudah terlalu banyak. Hanya aku sajalah "pemain" yang belum turun dalam panggung Blade Children. Semua tergantung pada tindakanku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk ikut turun ke dalam panggung dan melindungi kalian dengan cara seperti ini. Mungkin.. inilah pertunjukan pertama dan terakhir bagiku.." kata Hanon menceritakan keadaan yang sebenarnya dengan panjang lebar._

_"Cukup.. yang seharusnya melindungimu itu adalah aku.." kata Kanon lirih_

_"Jangan berkata seperti itu Hanon.." kata Eyes sambil merapikan poni yang menghalangi manik coklat Hanon_

_"Daijoubu.. aku sudah tahu resiko terburuknya." kata Hanon sambil tersenyum lemah lalu terbatuk, darah keluar dari mulutnya._

_"Hanon!" Eyes dan Kanon kini sedikit panik melihat keadaan Hanon yang semakin memburuk._

_"Daijoubu desu.. aku harap.. setelah kepergianku, kalian bisa menemukan harapan dan impian kalian masing-masing.. Temukanlah kebahagian bagi diri kalian.." kata Hanon masih terus tersenyum_

_"Tidak.. kau harus bertahan Hanon.." kata Kanon_

_"Iris-chan.. Iris-chan wa doko?" tanya Hanon mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia berusaha menggerakkan badannya meski ia merasa sangat kesakitan ketika tubuhnya bergeser sedikit saja karena peluru yang ada dalam tubuhnya._

_Di sisi lainnya, terlihat Iris yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Hizumi yang biasanya tampak tenang dalam keadaan segenting apapun kini tampak murung. Ia terus menggenggam tangan Iris tanpa berbicara apa-apa._

_"Hizu-kun.." Hanon berusaha memanggil Hizumi dengan segenap suara yang ia miliki, lalu ia berkata dengan sangat menyesal, "Maaf aku melibatkan Iris-chan.."_

_"... daijoubu, Hanon-chan. Ini adalah jalan yang dipilihnya sendiri. Dan bukankah niat kalian tulus untuk melakukan semua ini?" kata Hizumi sambil tersenyum sedih._

_"Hizu.." terdengar suara Iris memanggil Hizumi_

_"Iris! Daijoubu yo.. kita sudah ada di dalam Ambulans." kata Hizumi dengan suara yang bergetar karena bahagia._

_".. Hizu.. maaf, tapi.. mungkin ini akan jadi pertemuan terakhir kita.. Tolong jangan buat image 'gadis gagah'-ku rusak." kata Iris setengah bercanda lalu tersenyum lemah._

_"Cukup.. jangan berkata seperti itu lagi.." kata Hizumi sambil meletakkan telapak tangan Iris di pipinya. Air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya._

_"Dasar cengeng.. Bagaimana jadinya setelah aku sudah tiada? Kau itu tak bisa apa-apa ya tanpa bantuan orang lain.. Dengar Hizumi, kau tak boleh menyerah.. Aku melakukan ini demi dirimu dan Hanon-chan.. aku.." kata-kata Iris tak selesai karena Hizumi membungkam mulut Iris dengan kecupan yang hangat namun menyesakkan. Air mata Hizumi mengalir perlahan ke pipi Iris yang merona.  
_

_"Mou.. yada.. jangan berkata seperti itu lagi." kata Hizumi dengan lirih. Iris tampak sangat malu, ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk memarahi atau menghina Hizumi yang sesungguhnya sangat ia cintai. "Aku... pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa melindungimu... gomen.. gomen..."_

_"Tidak Hizumi... Bagiku, Kau adalah malaikat bersayap hitam yang selalu melindungiku... ukh" ucap Iris yang merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Ia sadar, waktunya sudah tiba._

_"cukup... Jangan bicara lagi, kau harus.." ucap Hizumi dengan nada yang bergetar. Tangan Iris yang ia genggam sudah dingin._

_"Tidak... Hanon-chan.." panggil Iris pada Hanon yang ada di sisi lain, "Terima Kasih... untuk kenangan ini..."_

_"Iri..s-ch..an aku..."  
_

_"Sebaiknya kalian jangan bicara dulu." kata Eyes sambil terus menatap kedua gadis itu dengan cemas._

_Hanon dan Iris, keduanya saling memberikan isyarat. Sebuah senyuman manis tergambar di wajah Iris, ia benar-benar tahu, ini saatnya. Saat di mana ia harus meninggalkan dunia yang telah berubah akibat pengorbanan dari sahabatnya, Hanon._

_"Hizumi.." panggil Iris dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar, "Panggil... aku.. panggil aku dengan nama panggilan itu.." Tangan kanan Iris meraih wajah Hizumi dan menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir.  
_

_"...eh?" Hizumi nampak terkejut, ia terdiam sejenak, "Iris...an ba.." Ia menghentikan perkataannya dan menyadari bahwa mata Iris sudah tertutup. Suara nafasnya yang berat pun tak terdengar lagi. Nadinya sudah tak berdenyut lagi. Tubuh Hizumi melemas bagaikan tak ada yang menopang tubuhnya itu. "Iris... Iris... IRIIIIIIIS!" Hizumi berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Ia memeluk tubuh gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan erat. Air mata pemuda itu tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.  
_

_Hanon hanya bisa memandangi tubuh Iris yang kini tidak memberikan tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi. Kanon juga Eyes bisa terdiam dan semakin mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hanon yang semakin memburuk. Tapi sebaliknya, Hanon tampak sangat tenang seolah semua akan baik-baik saja meski ia tahu, tak lama lagi ia akan pergi menyusul Iris._

_"Onii-chan.. Aniki.." Hanon tampaknya hendak mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada kedua 'kakak'nya itu._

_".. Jangan berkata seperti itu Hanon.." kata Eyes sambil mengusap lembut pipi Hanon._

_"Onii-chan.. gomen ne.. tapi ini sudah saatnya aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan." kata Hanon tersenyum. Tapi kesedihan pun tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang pucat._

_Tiba-tiba, Eyes mencium kening Hanon dengan lembut. Kanon, hanya tertegun melihat perbuatan Eyes yang tak menahan diri seperti biasanya. Hanon terbelalak karena perlakuan 'Onii-chan'nya yang berbeda. Eyes lalu tersenyum lembut pada Hanon lalu memainkan jemari Hanon yang lentik dengan lembut. Kanon tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia tak enak hati jika memisahkan kedua insan yang saling jatuh cinta itu._

_"Hizumi saja boleh.. aku juga boleh kan memberikan kenangan manis di saat terakhir bagimu?" tanya Eyes dengan matanya yang mulai terlihat menyedihkan itu.  
_

_"Onii-chan..." ucap Hanon pelan._

_Eyes kembali tersenyum, "Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan namaku?" pinta Eyes lembut._

_"...Eyes-kun" panggil Hanon dengan lembut. Intonasi yang tak pernah didengar oleh Kanon selama ini. Satu-satunya intonasi khusus yang hanya akan ditujukan untuk Eyes, intonasi yang penuh dengan perasaan cinta yang tulus dan dalam. Kanon merasa ia sudah tak mungkin maju lagi. Ia sudah kalah mutlak. _

_"Hanon... maafkan Anikimu ini. Aku, aku selalu menahanmu bila ingin bertemu Eyes. Aniki... Aniki tahu Aniki itu egois." ucap Kanon tiba-tiba, "Meski Aniki tahu seberapa kuat cinta kalian berdua.. sampai kapanpun, Aniki hanya akan menjadi Aniki bagimu, Hanon.." Biarpun hatinya terasa sakit, tapi inilah yang harus ia lakukan. Mendukung kisah cinta Eyes dan Hanon. Mungkin dengan itu, Hanon akan bahagia. _

_"Iie... Aku yang selalu egois... aku... ukh" jawab Hanon dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya.  
_

_Kini pikiran Kanon dan Eyes semakin rumit melihat Hanon yang kembali terbatuk-batuk. Cairan-cairan merah segar yang lazim disebut darah itu begitu banyak keluar dari mulut sang gadis. Suhu tubuh gadis itu pun berubah dingin. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya itu. Pandangannya semakin menjauh namun Hanon mencoba tetap terjaga. Masih banyak, masih banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan pada kedua kakaknya itu._

_Perlahan mata Hanon tertutup, "Aniki... Eyes-kun... aku tidak bisa bersama kalian lagi... " sebuah senyuman tergambar di bibir mungil sang bidadari penyelamat Blade Children itu, "selamat.. tinggal..."  
_

_"Sayonara janai.. Mata Ne.. boku no ai" ucap Eyes dengan nada yang bergetar._

_"Aishiteru yo.. imouto.. ja mata.." kata Kanon dengan berlinang air mata, ia berusaha menghapus air mata yang terus menerus mengalir dari kedua matanya itu._

_Hanon masih bisa mendengar kedua ucapan Eyes dan Kanon, ia merasa senang dan tidak memiliki beban, dan berkata "ariga..tou" bersamaan dengan itu, matanya tertutup dan ia benar-benar meninggalkan Eyes dan Kanon yang ia sayangi untuk selamanya._

_._

_"souka... Kami akan segera ke sana.." Ayumu menutup telepon dengan tangannya yang bergetar._

_Sementara Blade Children hanya bisa menangis menyesali hal yang baru saja terjadi. Hiyono sang gadis berkepang terduduk lemas dengan air mata yang tak bisa ia bendung lagi mendengar kabar yang sangat menyedihkan itu. Lalu, Kiyotaka hanya memandangi langit yang perlahan berubah menjadi gelap. Kini, Ia menyadari bahwa kekalahannya sudah mutlak._

_"Sudah saatnya mengakui kekalahanmu, Aniki. Iris dan Hanon sudah mengalahkanmu telak." kata Ayumu dengan dingin. Kiyotaka hanya bisa mengangguk dan menghela nafasnya._

_"Tak ada waktu untuk menangis sekarang. Kita harus memberikan penghormatan terakhir kita kepada Pahlawan kita semua." kata Ayumu dengan tegas lalu berjalan meninggalkan gudang tempat pertempuran tersebut._

_Satu per satu Blade Children pun bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti Ayumu dengan tatapan lesu. Yang terakhir mengangkat kakinya dari gudang itu adalah Kiyotaka. Sebelum meninggalkan gudang tersebut, sekali lagi ia menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut di gudang itu._

_"... perjalanan roda takdir yang mengerikan sudah terputus.. perjuangan kalian selama ini tidaklah sia-sia, Blade Children.. selamat tinggal mimpi burukku." kata Kiyotaka seraya menutup pintu gudang itu._

_._

_._

Bau khas tanah yang baru saja digemburkan masih tercium. Pemakaman Iris dan Hanon baru saja selesai dilaksanakan. Para pelayat pun sudah mulai meinggalkan pemakaman. Kini, hanya ada 3 pemuda yang masih berdiri mematung menatapi kedua gundukan tanah yang masih baru itu. Masing-masing dari mereka masih menggenggam buket bunga. Mereka ingin memberikan penghormatan terakhir mereka kepada dua malaikat yang kini tertidur dalam peti yang kini terkubur itu secara pribadi.

Hizumi lah yang pertama kali menggerakkan kakinya berjalan mendekati makam Iris sambil berusaha menguatkan hatinya. Ia pun meletakkan buket bunga Iris berwarna merah muda yang senada dengan rambut Iris. Hizumi terus berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Tapi semakin ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis, semakin banyak pula air mata yang berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Ia benar-benar hancur tanpa Iris.

".. biarpun kau berkata untuk tidak menangis.. kau tahu aku pasti hancur tanpamu.. dasar bodoh." kata Hizumi tak bisa membendung luapan kesedihannya lagi.

"Sudahlah Hizumi.. semua tak perlu disesalkan lagi.. Jangan menyesali kematian mereka. Kau hanya akan membuat Iris bersedih di alam sana." kata Kanon dan Eyes berusaha menghibur salah satu rekannya itu.

"Kalian tahu apa? Kalian tak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku!" kata Hizumi menepis tangan Kanon dan Eyes

"Angkat kepalamu Hizumi." kata Kanon dengan dingin

"Untuk apa? Iris-ku ada di bawah sini." kata Hizumi

"Angkat kepalamu!" bentak Kanon. Hizumi yang merasa terganggu dan kesal pun akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Hizumi tertegun melihat kedua pemuda tersebut. Ia tidak sendirian. Tidak hanya dirinya yang merasa hancur karena kehilangan. Kedua pemuda di hadapannya - Kanon dan Eyes, mereka memiliki ekspresi dan tatapan kesehidan dan putus asa yang sama dengan dirinya. Bukan hanya dia yang merasa kehilangan. Bukan hanya dia yang hancur. Bukan hanya dia.. Hizumi pun menyesali perbuatannya tadi. Kini perasaannya bercampur aduk, hanya dengan menangislah ia dapat mengekspresikan perasaannya.

"Iris.. Iris..." Hizumi tampak sangat menyedihkan, dia bukanlah Hizumi yang biasanya, "kenapa.. kenapa harus Iris?"

"Ukh.. Hanon.." Kanon pun kini tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi untuk menangis. Eyes pun menepuk pundak Kakak satu ayahnya itu yang mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya tak perlu menahan diri lagi. Air mata pun meleleh dari manik coklat yang sangat persis dengan milik Hanon.

"..." Eyes tak berkata apa-apa ia hanya bisa berlutut di sisi makam Hanon dan memberikan penghormatan terakhirnya pada orang yang dicintainya dengan meletakkan sebuket mawar biru di dekat nisan milik Hanon. Ia tak terisak seperti Hizumi dan Kanon, tapi air mata pun mengalir di pipinya. Ia menangis dalam keheningan.

**_A/N :_**  
_**Yuri :** Yaaaah.. pada nangis berjama'ah mereka._  
_**Ayame :** Tau tuh.. =3= Pada cengeng.._  
_**Kanon :** Alah! Yuri juga cuma nonton anime #sensor# aja nangis._  
_**Yuri :** Eeekh?_

Seminggu telah berlalu dari upacara pemakaman kedua gadis yang telah menjadi pahlawan bagi Blade Children. Tidak, bukan hanya Blade Children tetapi untuk Kiyotaka, Ayumu dan Hizumi pula. Suasana berkabung masih dirasakan oleh Ayumu yang sedang melihat Hizumi di apartemen kediaman keluarga Narumi itu. Sang pemuda bermanik coklat itu menyapu pandangannya ke arah Kiyotaka yang sedang asyik memasak ditemani oleh kakak iparnya, Madoka.

"Ayumu... Hizumi belum makan dari seminggu yang lalu bukan?" tanya Madoka lembut "Bukankah, itu malah menyiksa dirinya sendiri?"

Ayumu menghela nafasnya, "mau bagaimana lagi, baginya Iris itu segalanya... Mungkin Eyes dan Kanon pun sedang seperti ini sekarang."

"Rutherford-kun itu.. Ia baru saja membuat lagu untuk mengenang Hilbert-san, kan? Alunan pianonya begitu indah namun menyedihkan" ucap Madoka.

Kiyotaka yang sedang menguliti kentang pun berhenti, ia meletakkan pisau dan berjalan ke arah Hizumi yang ada sedang duduk di dekat jendela, "Hizumi, Iris pun tak akan suka jika kau terus-menerus seperti ini." ujar Kiyotaka seraya mengacak-acak rambut pemuda yang sedang tenggelam dalam kesedihannya.

"..." Hizumi tetap diam, kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Kiyotaka yang sedari tadi tak kunjung berhenti mengacak-acak rambut mintnya itu. Kiyotaka terkejut melihat ekspresi wajah Hizumi yang berubah, "_Daijoubu yo_!" ucap Hizumi dengan sebuah senyuman yang seperti dipaksakan, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi dan..." Ia menghela nafasnya lalu melanjutkan perkataannya yang menggantung itu, "Aku harus pergi sekarang.."

"Kembalilah kapan saja, kami selalu menerimamu di sini." kata Madoka dengan senyumannya itu.

"Hizumi..." Ayumu memandangi pemuda berambut jabrik yang sudah berada di ujung pintu, "Hati-hati di jalan."

Hizumi menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Ayumu dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak pernah Ayumu lihat seminggu ini. Kiyotaka pun segera kembali ke posisi awalnya, yaitu mengupas kulit kentang.

"Ingat Hizumi.. Kalau kau jatuh cobalah bangkit tanpa bantuan orang lain. Iris ingin kau tak bergantung dengan orang lain kan?" kata Kiyotaka pada Hizumi yang telah membuka pintu keluar.

Hizumi berhenti sejenak dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Narumi itu. Ia berjalan dengan wajah yang terlihat murung. Hanya satu tempat tujuannya saat ini. Setelah sampai di depan gedung apartemen yang megah itu, ia memanggil taksi, dan pergi makam orang yang ia cintai.

.

.

Hizumi melihat dua sosok pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depan dua makam. Mereka nampak terdiam dan sama seperti Hizumi, mereka masih jatuh dalam keterpurukan akibat ditinggal oleh orang yang sangat mereka cintai. Hizumi kembali melangkah mendekati para pemuda itu. Nampaknya, dua pemuda itu menyadari keberadaan Hizumi dan memperhatikan pemuda berambut jabrik itu sampai Hizumi berhenti di depan mereka berdua.

"Yo!" sapa Hizumi dengan senyumannya. "Ternyata kalian datang juga ke tempat ini, Eyes, Kanon!"

"Nampaknya kau sudah cukup tenang Hizumi." kata Kanon membalas senyuman Hizumi

"Bukankah Iris dan Hanon mengatakan bahwa kita tak boleh terlalu lama terpuruk?" kata Hizumi seraya meletakkan bunga Iris di makam kekasihnya yang telah tiada itu.

"... meski kau sedikit bodoh, tapi kau adalah orang yang kuat." kata Eyes sambil tersenyum tipis. Raut kesedihan masih membekas jelas di wajahnya

"Kau itu.. kau berniat untuk memuji atau menghina sih?" kata Hizumi sedikit kesal dengan perkataan Eyes, "Oh iya.. Kudengar kau membuat album baru ya? Dan Madoka-nee-san dan Kiyotaka-san sering mendengarkan lagu pertama di album itu tapi aku tak tahu judulnya. Apa judul lagu itu?"

"... Hanon." jawab Eyes singkat lagi-lagi kesedihan terpancar dari manik birunya.

"Judul lagu itu adalah Hanon." kata Kanon tersenyum lembut seraya menatap makam Hanon.

".. Begitu.." kata Hizumi, ia tak ingin kedua rekannya itu terus terlarut dalam kesedihan meski ia tahu, kedua rekannya itu selama ini terus menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan perasaan mereka pada Hanon, tidak seperti dirinya yang bisa terang-terangan menunjukkan perasaannya pada Iris meski sering dianggap main-main.

"Seperti katamu tadi.. kita tak perlu terlarut dalam kesedihan. Aku yakin Iris dan Hanon-chan akan kecewa jika kita terus menjenguk mereka dengan muka muram seperti ini. Mereka telah memberikan kesempatan bagi kita untuk meneruskan hidup kita. Melihat dunia yang lebih luas lagi. Menemukan mimpi kita yang sesungguhnya. Kita harus membayar jasa mereka dengan memenuhi keinginan terakhir mereka. Kita semua harus hidup." kata Eyes panjang lebar. Tak ada yang menimpali perkataan Eyes. Hizumi dan Kanon hanya diam tertegun sambil menatap Eyes.

"Kenapa?" tanya Eyes. Ia merasa ia tak mengatakan hal yang salah.

"Puah.. entah kenapa melihatmu bicara panjang lebar begitu rasanya kurang cocok, Eyes.." kata Hizumi berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Apalagi dengan kata-kata bijak seperti itu. ahahaha.. kau seperti orang tua, Eyes." kata Kanon tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Tampaknya Hizumi pun sudah sampai limit-nya ia pun ikut tertawa bersama Kanon. Eyes hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil tersenyum jengkel melihat kelakuan Kanon dan Hizumi yang menertawakan dirinya.

Mereka bertiga pun memutuskan untuk pulang untuk makan siang - bagaimana lagi, sudah seminggu mereka tidak makan. Meski makanan itu akan terasa sedikit hambar, tapi mereka harus bertahan hidup. Mereka harus memenuhi keinginan terakhir dari Iris dan Hanon. Angin berhembus menerpa wajah ketiga pemuda itu, meski pelan, tapi mereka bertiga tersentak mendengar suara khas Iris dan Hanon yang memanggil nama mereka.

Ketika berbalik, sekilas terlihat sosok Iris dan Hanon yang sedang tersenyum lembut pada ketiga pemuda itu. Mereka pun bertatapan dengan heran. Lalu Eyes memberikan senyuman yang penuh arti kepada kedua pemuda lainnya. Kanon dan Hizumi yang mengerti arti senyuman Eyes pun membalas senyuman Eyes.

"Kami pulang dulu.. Iris.. Hanon.. _mata ashita. _Suatu saat.. kita pasti akan bertemu lagi." kata ketiga pemuda itu lalu melanjutkan kembali langkah mereka.

Perjalanan mereka masih panjang. Harapan dan kesempatan untuk hidup yang diberikan oleh Iris dan Hanon bagi Blade Children dan semua orang tak boleh mereka buang sia-sia. Meski sakit.. meski perih. Mereka harus tetap melangkah ke depan menjalani hidup ini, karena hidup akan berjalan seiring dengan waktu. Kini saatnya bagi mereka, _Blade Children_, _The Next God_ dan _The Next Devil_ meneruskan perjuangan kedua gadis itu yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai. Mereka semua adalah harapan baru bagi umat manusia di bumi ini.

Tidak, bukan hanya mereka. Namun semua manusia adalah harapan bagi sesama. Kehidupan ini hanyalah sandiwara belaka. Baik buruknya dunia ini tergantung kita sebagai manusia yang memegang peranan yang sangat penting di dunia ini. Karena manusia adalah pemeran utama dalam kehidupan ini. Layaknya sebuah sandiwara, manusia tak bisa melakukan segalanya sendiri. Manusia adalah makhluk egois yang rapuh dan tak bisa mementaskan sandiwara di panggung kehidupan ini sendirian. Manusia adalah makhluk lemah yang sering kehilangan arah dan tujuan hidupnya.

Manusia memiliki dua pilihan untuk kehidupan yang akan mereka jalani. Tetap menjadi manusia yang lemah dan egois. Manusia yang selalu berharap menunggu adanya pertolongan tanpa mau berbuat apa-apa. Atau menjadi manusia yang kuat, manusia yang dapat berguna bagi orang lain meski harus mengorbankan dirinya. Manusia yang dapat menjadi harapan bagi orang lain. Manusia yang selalu mengulurkan tangannya jika melihat sesamanya yang sedang kesulitan.

Nah.. perjalananmu baru saja dimulai. Jalan manakah yang akan kau ambil?

* * *

.The End.

* * *

**Ayame : **a-Akhirnya... cerita ini selesai juga *nangis terharu*

**Yuri** : i-iya... tanpa kita sadari chapter 10 ini galau banget...

**Kanon** : TUNGGUUU! APA-APAAN ITU? KENAPA HANON MENINGGAL HAH?

**Hizumi** : Iya! Kenapa Iris yang harus meninggal? Hidupin lagi dia! DX

**Ayame** : Eeeh? Kok gitu? Emang begini ceritanya kok!

**Yuri** : Iya! Suka-suka kita dong! Mereka OC kita ini!

**Eyes** : ... hidupin.. atau kalian yang aku matiin(?)

**Yuri** : Aww~ mau dong dimatiin Eyes~ #plak

**Ayame** : Yuri-chan.. =="

**Kanon** : Kenapa harus mereka yang mati? Kan di cerita asli aku yang mati! Kenapa nggak aku aja yang mati!

**Hizumi** : Iya! Kenapa nggak Kanon aja yang mati? DX

**Iris** : Baka! Kamu juga di cerita asli kan mati!

**Hanon** : Yah.. setidaknya aku dan Iris-chan meninggal dengan damai.. ^^

**Yuri** : Enak ya yang pada diciumin.. buuu.. buu.. =3= .. yah, anggep aja mereka itu _sacrifice _karena Kanon sama Hizu nggak mati di cerita ini. Ya kan Aya-chan~

**Ayame** : Setuju Yuri-chan! XD

**Kanon** : *nelepon Rio buat nyediain AK-40* BUNUH MEREKA!

**Yuri** : Berani? *nelepon manager buat ngedatengin AKB-48*

**Ayame** : Yuri-chan.. Kayaknya kamu salah strategi deh ==" Daripada kita dibunuh, mending kita kabur lagi aja yuk.. =="

**Rio** : Itu mereka! Ayo kita bom mereka! *nunjuk Ayame dan Yuri*

**Ayame** : Oke~ Kayaknya cerita Bloody Iris sampai di sini dulu Minna-san.. ^^

**Yuri** : Makasih buat dukungannya selama ini~ Sampai jumpa di Season 2~ XD #plak Kita mau kabur sebeluum jadi daging cincang~ Mata ne~ XD *kabur*

**Hizumi** : Eeeeh? ada Sesaon 2nya? Lo kira sinetron? Tunggu woooy! Jawab pertanyaanku dulu! *ngejar Ayame dan Yuri bareng Blade Children yang lainnya*

**Iris** : Dasar.. mereka bahkan lupa minta review saking bahagianya cerita ini udah kelar.

**Hanon** : Ahahaha.. Maafkan kedua Authors ngaco itu. ^^" Mohon reviwenya minna-san ^^

**Iris** : Dan makasih udah baca cerita dua Authors abal itu ^^


End file.
